Al final todo se resuelve, o no
by Alba Castle
Summary: Es un fic sobre como Caskett podría haber empezado, empieza después del 4x22. A lo largo del fic se enfrentaran a cosas que les harán acercarse más, también habrá descubrimientos importantes, sobre todo se descubrirá que algún personaje sigue vivo. Un Fanfic Caskett, pero también Esplaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic empieza después del episodio 4x22, para entonces Alexis ya se ha graduado.**

**-CAPÍTULO 1**

Beckett estaba haciendo papeleo en su mesa, cuando Castle puso encima de esta su café.

-Buenos días, detective.-Dijo Castle mientras se sentaba en su silla.-

-Buenos días, Castle. Hoy no hay ningún caso, ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno… ¿qué día es hoy, detective?

-¿Hoy?-Le preguntó Beckett a Castle, él que le asintió.-Pues creo que es 16 de noviembre, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué porque lo digo? Beckett, mañana es tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y?-Le dijo Beckett con tono de indiferencia.-

-¿Y? Kate, has sobrevivido a un tiro en el pecho, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea celebrar tu cumpleaños^?

-Castle, me conoces desde hace cuánto… 4, 5 años.

-Sí, unos 4 años.

-Pues deberías saber que no me gusta celebrar mis cumpleaños.

-Con tus amigos vale… ¿pero tampoco con tu familia?

-Castle, con nadie.

En ese momento salieron de la sala de descanso Espósito y Ryan.

-Hey, Castle. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le saludó Espo.-

-Eso, no tenemos ningún caso.

-Que conste que lo hago por tu bien.-Le dijo Castle en voz baja a Beckett.-Veréis chicos, resulta que mañana es el cumpleaños de Beckett.-Dijo girándose hacia ella.-Y me ha llamado para preguntarme si puede usar _La Guarida_.

-¿Qué yo qué?-Dijo Beckett mirando a Castle.-

-¿Enserio?-Le dijo Espósito mientras él y Ryan se miraban extrañados.- ¿Beckett? ¿Celebrando su cumpleaños?

-¿Beckett, estás bien?-Dijo Ryan.-

-Pues ya lo veis. Beckett me ha llamada y me lo ha pedido, ¿iréis, no?-Les dijo Castle antes de que Beckett pudiera hablar.-

-Claro.-Dijo Espósito antes de irse hasta su mesa.-

-Yo también, se lo diré a Jenny.-Dicho esto Ryan imitó el gesto de Espo y se fue a su mesa.-

-Castle, yo no te he pedido nada. ¿Por qué mientes?-Le dijo Beckett en voz baja.-

-Porque es por tu bien, es un día especial. Además, tú no te tienes que preocupar por nada, solo ocúpate de llamar a tu padre y a quién quieras que vaya y solo conozcas tú.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto.-Murmuró Beckett en voz baja antes de decirle a Castle.-Vale, encárgate de todo. Pero las bebidas y lo que rompan, lo pagas tú.

-Así, ¿tan fácil?

-Sí, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir.

-No te vas a arrepentir.-Dijo Castle antes de levantarse. Y después decirle a los chicos y a Beckett.-Mañana, a las 8 en _La Guarida_.

-Ahí estaré, bro.-Le dijo Espósito.-

-Yo también.-Dijo Ryan inmediatamente después.-

-Beckett, díselo tú a Lanie, ¿vale?.-Dicho esto Castle se subió al ascensor.-

Después de que Castle se fuera, Espósito se acercó a la mesa de Beckett y se sentó en la silla de Castle.

-¿Qué quieres Espo?-Le dijo Beckett al sentir su mirada.-

-¿Desde cuándo celebras tu cumpleaños?

-Desde que no tengo ganas de discutir con Castle.

-¿Y desde cuándo no quieres discutir con Castle?-Dijo Espósito en tono divertido.-

-¿Qué tal con Lanie?-Le respondió Beckett cambiando de tema.-

-No cambies de tema.

-¿Sabes? Me voy a decirle a Lanie lo de la fiesta.-Dijo Beckett mientras se levantaba.-

Cuando Beckett desapareció por el ascensor Ryan y Espósito empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Le preguntó Ryan.-

-Me ha esquivado el tema.

-¿Te imaginas el regalo de Castle?

-Apuesto a qué le regala un peluche.

-Un oso grande de peluche, y que en la barriga ponga un _"Te quiero mucho"_.

-No es tan valiente. Además, a Beckett no le gustan los regalos, todos lo saben. ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta sorpresa que le organizamos el primer año?

-Sí. Tío, todavía me duele. ¿Le decimos a Castle qué no le gustan los regalos?

Dicho esto Espósito y Ryan se miraron unos instantes y dijeron a la vez.

-¡Nah!

-¡Va a ser divertido!-Dijo Espósito.-

-Pobre.

-Esperamos que le dé su regalo al final de la fiesta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beckett llegó al depósito y fue a dónde estaba Lanie.

-¿Y eso qué has venido a verme?-Dijo Lanie mientras levantaba la vista del microscopio.-No tenemos ningún caso.

-Ya, he venido para invitarte a mi cumpleaños.

-¿A tu qué? Katherine Beckett, ¿desde cuándo celebras tu cumpleaños?-Dicho esto Lanie se acercó a ella.-

-Desde qué… Bueno da igual, ha sido idea de Castle.

-¡Ah! Entonces, desde qué Castle se ofrece a organizarte una fiesta.-Dijo Lanie con tono divertido.-

-No me ha dado otra opción, ¿vendrás?

-Claro, no me la pienso perder. ¿Qué piensas qué te va a regalar?

-Lanie, tú lo sabes mejor qué nadie en esta comisaría, no me gustan los regalos.

-Pero eso Castle no lo sabe. ¿No le harás no mismo qué a los chicos, no?

-No.

-Claro, a Castle le pondrás la mejor de tus sonrisas.

-Puede. ¿Tú qué tal con Javi? ¿Segunda oportunidad a la vista?

-No lo sé, llevamos un par de semanas qué quedamos después del trabajo… y nos llevamos mejor… quién sabe, a lo mejor de la fiesta salen dos nuevas parejas.

-¿Dos?

-Sí, Espo y yo… y puede qué también Castle y tú.

-Lanie, no empieces.

-¿Pero a qué espera para lanzarte a su cuello? Te va a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños, te comprará un regalo estupendo. ¿A qué esperas?

-No lo sé.

-¿Me permites un consejo?

-Claro.

-Aprovecha la fiesta. Emborráchalo, acompáñalo a su loft, dile lo qué sientes por él y métete en su cama de una vez, Kate.

-No es tan fácil. ¿Qué hago con Martha y Alexis? Por qué digo yo que estarán en el loft.

-Espera. ¿Me vas a hacer caso? ¿Vas a seguir mi consejo?

-No se me ocurre una idea mejor, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo.

-Tengo que saborear este momento. Por fin me vas a hacer caso.

-Tampoco te emociones tanto.

-Sabiendo cómo es Castle y como ellas te quieren, irán. Solo hay que emborrachar a Castle antes de que se emborrache su madre y ya está. Tú ocúpate de Castle, qué Ryan y Jenny se ocuparán de Martha y Alexis.

-¿Ryan y Jenny?

-Cariño, yo no soy tan modosita.

-Vas a estar toda la noche con Javi, ¿no?

-Sí, por la menos así una triunfará en tu cumpleaños.

-Yo me voy que tengo que acabar papeleo.

-Vale, yo hablaré con Jenny y le contaré el plan.

-¿Lo decías enserio?

-Cuándo hablo de Castle y tú siempre va enserio.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras tanto, Castle ya lo había organizado todo, y había llamado a toda la división de homicidios. Menos a Gates, así se divertirían más, pensó Castle. Pero ahora eso no le importaba, estaba sentado en el sofá pensando en qué regalo le iba a hacer a Kate.

En ese momento entraron Martha y Alexis por la puerta cargadas con bolsas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**PD: Castle no me pertenece, sino ya habría bebé Caskett.**

**Comentar, me gustaría saber si os gusta o no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-CAPÍTULO 2**

Mientras tanto Castle ya lo había organizado todo y había llamado a toda la división de homicidios. Menos a Gates, así se divertirían más, pensó Castle. Pero ahora eso no le importaba estaba sentado en el sofá, pensando en que regalo le iba a hacer a Kate. En ese momento entraron Martha y Alexis por la puerta cargadas con bolsas.

-¡Papá, ya estamos en casa!

-No hace falta que grites, estoy aquí.-Dijo Castle levantando la mano.-

-No te habíamos visto, querido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le dijo Alexis mientras se acercaba al sofá dónde estaba su padre.-

-Nada. ¿Tú qué le regalarías a Beckett?

-Pues depende.

-Por su cumpleaños.

-Una joya.-Intervino Martha.-

-Papá, a Kate no le gustan los regalos.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Papá, hazme caso, no le gustan los regalos.

-Yo sigo diciendo que lo mejor es una joya.

-Sabes madre, yo también.-Dicho esto Castle se levantó, cogió una chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo.-Le compraré un regalo, quiera o no.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si no le gusta, papá?

-Cariño, le va a gustar. Porque voy a ir a su casa y le voy a preguntar qué quiere.

-Querido, no creo que se…-Martha no pudo acabar ya que Castle salió del loft.-Entonces nosotras no le regalamos nada, ¿no?

-No, no quiero acabar pintada de lila o que me pegue.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, ¿quieres algo de comer?

-Sí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beckett estaba tomándose un baño, con una copa de vino en una mano y un libro en otra cuando, oyó un ruido. Tocaban a la puerta. Se levantó, se puso el albornoz y fue a abrir. No sin antes mirar quién era por la mirilla.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle?

-¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo Castle antes de darse cuenta de cómo iba vestida Beckett y mirarla de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que Beckett se ruborizara.-

-Pasa. Tienes diez minutos.-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.-

-¿Siempre vas así por casa? Porque si es así voy a venir a verte más a menudo.

-Castle, que te pierdes, al grano.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres por tu cumpleaños?

-Por mi cumpleaños no quiero nada. Castle, no me gustan los regalos.

-Ni mientas a todo el mundo le gustan, incluida tú.

-Castle, eres listo. Según tú me conoces muy bien. Entonces sabrás que regalarme. Y ahora sino te importa, quiero seguir bañándome.

-Claro.-Dijo antes de ir hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir añadió.-Beckett.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Castle?

-¿Necesitas una mano amiga?-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-

Beckett fue hacía la puerta para echarlo y antes de cerrar le dijo.

-Hoy no Castle, pero tranquilo. Cuándo la necesite te llamo.-Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue al baño.-

-Jajajajajaja, tengo posibilidades.-Murmuró.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Llegó la hora de la fiesta, ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados, solo faltaban Espo, Ryan y Jenny. Mientras, Beckett y Lanie hablan en la barra.

-Bueno, ¿sabes ya qué vas a hacer?

-Lanie, no empieces.

-Mira, ya han llegado los chicos, vamos.

-No le habrás dicho nada de lo que hablamos, ¿no?

-No. De momento.-Murmuró.-

Después Lanie y Becket se acercaron a los chicos.

-Vaya, que marcha llevan ya.-Les dijo Ryan.-

-Sí, tanto tiempo encerrados en comisaría, cuándo salen se descontrolan.-Dijo Beckettcon una sonrisa.-

-¿Viene Iron?-Intervino Espo.-

-No.

-Bien, así no nos sentimos culpables cuando empecemos a beber.

-Felicidades Kate.-Le dijo Jenny a Beckett.-

-Oh, oh.-Murmuró Lanie.-

-Gracias.

-Hoy está de buen humor.-Le dijo Ryan a Espo en el oído.-

-Papá, le ha organizado una fiesta. Estará contenta.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a tomar algo y nos sentamos?-Les dijo Lanie.-

-Claro, ¿Lanie, has visto a mi padre?-Dijo Beckett.-

-Sí.-Sonrió y dijo.-Está allí, hablando con Castle.-Dijo señalando la esquina de la barra dónde estaban hablando muy animadamente, Castle y Jim Beckett.-

-No, ¿Lanie, estás viendo lo mismo qué yo?

-Míralo por el lado bueno. A tu padre le cae bien.

-Dios mío, voy a rescatar a Castle.

Beckett se alejó de Lanie y se fue hacía donde estaban los dos hombres.

-Pues a Katie tampoco es que le gustasen mucho las matemáticas. Un día durante la cla…-Jim se vio interrumpió por la llegado de Kate.-Katie, ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ti.

-Ya lo he oído. Castle, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, pero si no te si no te importa quiero escuchar el final de la historia.

-No, no quieres.

-Sí quiero.

-No.

-Sí.

-Vete, otro día te la terminaré de contar.-Le dijo Jim.-

-Gracias, vamos Castle.

-¿No le molesta?

-Pues…

-No, no le molesta. Vamos, Castle. Adiós papá, luego nos vemos.-Dicho esto cogió a Castle del brazo y se lo llevó.-

-Eras muy mona de pequeña.

-Te ha enseñado las fotos, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Así que era mona, ¿insinúas que ya no lo soy?

-Yo no he dicho eso, estas más buena ahora.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Hombre, ¿dónde estabas?-Le pregunta Espo cuando llegan a la mesa.-

-Hablando, con el padre de Beckett.

-Huy, papá ya ha conocido a su suegro.-Le dijo Ryan a Espo en el oído.-

-Ryan, ¿podemos hablar?-Dijo Lanie poniéndose en pie.-

-Sí, claro.

-En privado.

-¿Por qué no aquí?

-Ryan. ¡Te levantas tú o lo hago yo!

-Vale, ya voy.-Se levantó y la siguió.-¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes que entretener a la madre de Castle.

-¿Para?

-Entretenla.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú has lo qué te digo.

-No. La última vez que la vi me tiró los tejos.

-Ahora estás casado, no lo hará.

-Dime por qué, más cincuenta pavos y no la oyes en toda la noche.

-Beckett tiene que hablar con Castle.

-¿Y por qué no quieres qué Martha se entere?

-Dios, qué tonto. Después de hablar Kate quiere estar a solas con Castle, ¿me entiendes?

-¡Ah!-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-No lo has entendido, ¿verdad?-Dijo Lanie con otra sonrisa.-

-No. Es que haber… se pueden ir a casa de Beckett.

-Y se irán a casa de Beckett. ¿Pero no crees qué Castle se preocupará por su madre y Alexis?

-Ahora lo he pillado. Quieres que las entretengamos para que Castle se vaya con Beckett y piense que las deja en buenas manos.

-¿Tan difícil era?

-Me ofendes.

-Aparte de eso no puedes dejar que beba mucho.

-Claro.-Dicho esto Ryan le tendió la mano.-

-¿Qué?

-El dinero.

-Cuando hagas lo que tienes que hacer. Y vámonos antes de que sospechen. Y cuánto más beba Castle mejor.

-Entonces no se acordará.

-Pues que no beba tanto. De eso se encargará Espo.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que el plan de Lanie se puso en marcha. Y Espo le había dicho que Castle ya había bebido mucho.

-Venga ya, ¿Espo también?

-Bo te enfades. Está todo listo, no te preocupes. Llévatelo al despacho.

-¿Y si no sale como quiero?

-Lo habrás intentado. Mir, Martha está con Ryan.-Dicho miraron dónde estaban Ryan y Martha.-Yo que tú bajaría ya.-Martha estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a Ryan, y este no aguantaría mucho más.-Porque a este pasa, Martha se lo come.

-¿Y Alexis?

-Se ha ido a casa. Somos muy mayores para ella, ahora…-Se giró mirando hacia dónde estaba Castle.-Beckett, ve allí y sigue con nuestro plan.

-Ahora pienso que es mala idea.-Dicho esto se fue hacia dónde estaba Castle.-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro.-Dijo y empezó a reírse.-

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Por nada, ¿bajamos a mi despacho y te doy mi regalo?

-Claro.

Dicho esto los dos se dirigieron hasta el despacho.

-¿Saldrá bien?-Le dijo Espo a Lanie.-

-Lo sabremos mañana. Ve y dile a Ryan que ya puede dejar a Martha.

-Qué pena, creo que había empezado a divertirse.-Dicho esto se fue hasta la mesa dónde estaban.-

-¿Sabes que eres muy mono? Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

-Gracias.-Dijo Ryan mientras Martha se acercaba más a él.-

-¿Tienes número de teléfono?

-Eh, Ryan, ¿quieres una copa?

-Claro.-Dijo antes de levantarse rápidamente.-Adiós, Martha.

-Qué pena.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Bueno, siéntate en el sofá que voy a buscar tu regalo.-Le dijo Castle.-

**Lo primero que quiero decir es que Castle no es mío.**

**Lo segundo que el episodio de "ayer" fue uno de los mejores, en mi opinión incluso mejor que **_**Always**_**, pero cada uno tendrá su opinión. ¿Y Stana? Increíble, no puedo definirla con una palabra, increíble incluso se le queda corta. ¿Alexis y Rick? Super monos. En mi opinión Alexis estaba un poco distante con Kate, pero no tengo más peros.**

**Lo tercero, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-CAPÍTULO 3**

-Bueno, siéntate en el sofá que voy a buscar tu regalo.-Le dijo Castle mientras Beckett se sentaba y él iba hacia su mesa un sacaba una pequeña caja.-

-Castle, no hacía falta.

-Ya, pero es que yo quería hacerte un regalo.-Dicho esto se sentó a su lado y le dijo.-Como no sabía que regalarte, y ni tú, ni Alexis me ayudasteis. Seguí el consejo de mi madre, pero como no sabía bien que te gustaba, llamé a tu padre.

-¿Qué has llamado a mi padre para pedirle consejo? No me lo puedo creer.

-Mira Kate, no te ofendas, pero es que eres un pelín difícil.

-Castle…

-Déjame acabar. Tu padre me dijo, que había una pulsera de tu madre que no te habías podido quedar, por no sé qué… Y me dio una foto de esa pulsera.-Dijo mientras le daba la cajita.-

-Es idéntica a la que ella tenía.-Le dijo mientras sacaba la pulsera de la caja.-¿Me la pones?

-Claro.-Dijo Castle mientras se la ponía.-¿Entonces te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta.-Le dijo antes de mirar unos segundos la pulsera.-Castle tengo que hablar contigo. Hay una cosa que te quiero decir desde hace un tiempo y…-Pero Beckett no pudo seguir ya que Castle la interrumpió.-

-Yo también te quiero contar una cosa, pero tú primero.

-No, primero tú.

-Bueno… ¿los dos a la vez?

-Claro. A la de una…

-A la de dos…

-Y a la de tres.-Dijeron los dos a la vez.-

-Te quiero.-Le dijo Beckett.-

-He estado investigando el caso de tu madre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me quieres?-Le dijo Castle con una sonrisa.-

-¿Has estado investigando el caso de mi madre?

-Sí.

-Pero como te atreves.

-Déjame explicarme.

-Sí, explícate.

-Antes de que te dispararan, Montgomery mandó unos papeles con toda la información del caso a un amigo suyo. Este hizo un pacto, pero después de que te disparasen.

-¿Qué pacto?

-Si tú no investigabas, seguías viva. Y para que tú cumplieses ese pacto alguien tenía que controlarte.

-¿Y ese eras tú?

-Sí, pero Kate…

-No hay ningún pero. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es mi vida, mía. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho en ocultarme algo que está relacionado con ella.

-¿Qué por qué lo hice? Lo hice porque te quiero. Pero eso tú ya lo sabías. Además, no te he mentido, ni tampoco he jugado con tu vida. Solo te he protegido.

-¿Protegerme? ¿Así? ¿Y encima ahora me dices que me quieres?

-No sé si a ti te importará tu vida, pero a mí sí. Y mucho. Y si es verdad que me quieres, perdóname, pero lo hice porque no te quiero perder.

-Necesito pensar.-Murmuró Beckett mientras se levantaba del sofás.-

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito pensar… no sé qué me pasa.

-¿Pensar sobre qué¿

-Sobre porque cuando me has dicho eso no me han entrado ganas de matarte.-Suspiró y dijo.-Necesito pensar sobre eso.-Dicho esto fue hasta la salida del despacho, para subir e irse.-

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, me voy a casa, necesito pensar.

-¿Me perdonarás?-Le dijo acercándose hasta ella.-

-Es que… Castle, no estoy enfadada. Es solo que necesito… no sé cómo decirlo…

-¿Digerir la información?

-Exacto. Hasta mañana.-Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y subir las escaleras.-

Después, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Castle reaccionó.

-Bueno.-Dijo subiendo.-

La gente se lo estaba pasando muy bien en la fiesta. Nadie se dio cuenta de que habían bajado al despacho. Castle se fue hasta la barra, y cuando miro su reloj pensó.-_Cuando he acabado de hablar con Beckett serían… las 11 y media, o doce menos cuarto. Ella me ha dicho dicho hasta mañana, y han pasado de las doce así que puedo ir a verla._-Antes de salir para la casa de Beckett cogió una botella de Champagne.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate había llegado a su casa y se había cambiado. Se puso el primer pijama que vio, uno que le había regalado Lanie. Era un camisón casi transparente de color negro, que no le llegaba ni por las rodillas. Estaba sentada en el sofá, pensando en lo que le dijo Castle, con una copa de vino.

_-Te ha traicionado. Pero por otra parte, hasta ha hablado con tu padre para saber que regalarte. Pero te ha ocultado cosas. Pero le quieres. Eso es verdad. Acéptalo, no te puedes enfadar con él_.-Su cerebro y su corazón se pusieron de acuerdo en que solo, Castle lo había hecho porque le importaba mucho.

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y miró por la mirilla para ver quién era antes de abrir.

-Castle, te he dicho que necesitaba pensar.

-Me has dicho hasta mañana, y ya es mañana.-Le dijo Castle antes de darse cuenta de cómo iba vestida.-

-Ahora una pregunta.

-¿Qué, Castle?

-¿Siempre vas así o solo cuándo vengo yo?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.-

-Es un pijama, como otro cualquiera. ¿A qué has venido?

-Te has ido sin brindar.-Le dijo mientras sacaba la botella de su espalda.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Has venido solo para brindar?

-Llámame loco.-Dijo con tono divertido.-Y no me pienso ir hasta que brindemos. Y soy capaz de quedarme a dormir en el felpudo.

-¿Si brindamos te vas luego?-Le dijo Beckett apartándose para dejarlo pasar.-

-Hombre… no sé. Primero brindamos y luego veremos si me voy.-Dijo cuando ya había entrado.-

Beckett decidió hacer caso omiso al comentario y le preguntó.

-¿Te valen vasos de vino?

-Claro.

Dicho esto Beckett fue a por los vasos y los puso encima de la mesa. Mientras, Castle intentaba abrir la botella.

-Déjame qué lo intente yo.

-Vale, pero no me apuntes.

-Castle, te he dicho que no estoy enfadada, no te voy a dar.

-Por si acaso apunta al frente.

Beckett lo intentó varias veces pero no pudo y se giró hacía Castle para decirle.

-Castle, yo tampoco pue…-Dijo viéndose interrumpida porque en ese momento la botella se abrió y el corcho le dio a Castle en el ojo.-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Castle. ¿Estás bien?-Dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda.-

Beckett se puso a reír, porque la verdad es que había tenido gracia.

Sí, sí estoy bien.-Dijo Castle intentando abrir el ojo.-Creo que veo bien.

-¿Te llevo al médico para que te lo miren?-Le dijo riéndose.-

-No, no hace falta. Y no te rías que duele.-Dijo antes de servir el champagne y después decir.-Bueno, porque hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños.-Le dijo subiendo su copa.-

-Gracias.-Dicho esto las chocaron y cuando Beckett iba a beber Castle le dijo.-

-Espera, ¿has pedido un deseo?

-Castle, eso es con las velas de la tarta.

-Ya, pero como no tenemos ni vela, ni tarta… Venga, pide un deseo.

-Vale.-Dicho esto Beckett cerró los ojos, y luego volvieron a chocar sus copas y se las bebieron de un trago.-

Cuando Castle acabó, lanzó su copa.-

-¿Castle, qué haces? ¿Por qué la tiras? Sabes, ahora lo tienes que limpiar.

-Así se te cumple el deseo.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-Puede… pero a lo mejor el deseo se te hace realidad.

-Vale, pero lo limpias tú.-Dicho esto ella también lanzó su copa.-Ahora a limpiar, Castle.

Dicho esto Castle se levantó y lo limpió enseguida. Y después, Beckett se acercó a la puerta.

-Ahora, Castle. Para casa. A descansar.

-Bromeas, no me puedo ir así. ¿Y si me pierdo?

-Has llegado hasta aquí, podrás ir hasta tu casa. Y cuando llegues ponte hielo en el ojo.

-No me voy.-Le dijo Castle sentándose en el sofá.-

-Muy bien.-Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se marchó a su habitación.-

Más tarde, Castle la siguió.

-¿Me dejas quedarme?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.-

-Claro.-Dicho esto se levantó de la cama, fue hasta un cajón y sacó una manta y se la dio.-Toma, que duermas bien en el sofá.-Y cuando Castle iba a salir le dijo.-Castle.

-¿Si?

-Mira la mesilla.-Dicho esto Castle la miró y vio una pistola.-No te mentía, duermo con la pistola. Me da igual si estás borracho o no. La pienso utilizar como entres aquí, ¿vale?

-Sí, señor.-Le dijo antes de salir, pero más tarde volvió a entrar.-

-Castle, ¿qué te he dicho?

-Venía a darte las buenas noches.-Le dijo acercándose a ella.-

-Buenas noches.-Dijo mientras podía sentir el aliento de Castle por su cercanía.-¿Qué haces?

-Darte el beso de buenas noches.-Dicho esto la besó en la mejilla.-

Beckett notó como aumentaba de calor y se separó de él.

-¿Ya has acabado?-Le preguntó.-

-Sí.-Dicho esto se separó y fue a salir, pero antes le dijo.-Buenas noches, Kate.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Un fuerte ruido la despertó. La detective se alarmó, pero como sabía que Castle estaba abajo no cogió su arma. Cuando entró en el salón Castle se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Tu sofá es muy pequeño.-Murmuró.-

-Me das pena, Castle.

-Ja, ja. Pero que graciosa.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? Son las 2 de la mañana… Hay gente que duerme.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado cuando me gire en tu sofá.

Beckett se quedó pensando un momento y luego dijo.

-No va a haber próxima vez.

-¿Me estás mandando al felpudo?

-No, te estoy invitando a dormir conmigo, pero si quieres dormir allí.-Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta.-

Pero antes de entras en su habitación Castle le dijo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dormir contigo?

-Sí, Castle.-Le dijo de manera juguetona.-

-¿En qué lado duermes?-Dijo entrando en la habitación.-

-Tú duermes en el derecho.-Dicho esto Castle se tumbó a su lado.-Te dejo que me abraces, pero sin que te pases tocando.

-No te tocaré el culo, lo prometo.

-¿Vas a dormir así?

-¿Algún problema?

-¿No estarás más cómodo con menos ropa?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me desnude?

-Es solo una sugerencia.-Le dijo de manera juguetona mientras se tumbaba en la cama.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero que quiero decir es que Castle no es mío.**

**Lo segundo que mañana actualizaré.**

**Lo tercero es que espero que os haya gustado, y decir que dentro de poco empezará la acción. Pero acción no de la que pensaréis :P (o puede), si no que por fin resolverán un caso importante, tipo Johanna Beckett o Tyson.**

**Lo cuarto, un pequeño adelanto:**

-Vale.-Dijo antes de quitarse el fular que llevaba en el cuello, y dejó a la vista un chupetón. Y con una sonrisa le dijo a Lanie.-Puede que tú no triunfarás, pero yo me acosté con Castle.

-Has dormido con Castle, yo incluso diría que lo que menos habéis hecho es dormir, pero vale, no me contestes.-Dicho esto Espo se levantó y se fue a su mesa.-


	4. Chapter 4

**-CAPÍTULO 4**

-Es solo una sugerencia.-Dijo Beckett de manera juguetona mientras se tumbaba en la cama.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las tres y media de la mañana. Beckett se había despertado porque tenía mucho calor. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era por Castle, que la tenía bien abrazada. Estaban tan pegados que Beckett tenía la cabeza entras la almohada y el cuello del escritor.

-Castle.-Nada.-Rick.-Dijo Beckett moviéndole un poco.-

-Estate quieta y duérmete.

-No, si no me puedo mover.

-Kate, duérmete.

-Castle, te importa separarte un poco.

En ese momento, Castle abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de cómo tenía cogida a Beckett, así que se separó un poco.

-Lo siento.-Le dijo Castle.-

-No, si no me molesta que me abraces, es que no podía respirar.

Beckett no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que cuando se habían movido la mano de Castle había bajado un poco de dónde estaba antes. Y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-¿Castle?

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde tienes la mano?

-Pues… ¿en tu cintura?

-¿Castle?

-Lo siento. Ha sido sin querer.

-Ya.-Dijo Beckett antes de darse la vuelta.-

Al cabo de unos minutos Castle no se podía dormir.

-¿Kate, estás despierta?

-Sí.

-¿Te he despertado?

-Un poco.

-Lo siento.-Le dijo Castle antes de darse la vuelta como Beckett lo había hecho antes. Pero poco tiempo después volvió a hablar.- ¿Beckett?

-¿Sí, Castle?

-¿Qué somos?

-No lo sé.-Le respondió Beckett cansada.-

-¿Podemos hablas de eso?

-Castle, es tarde.-Dijo antes de quedar en un silencio, que rompió poco después.- ¿Tú qué crees que somos?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Hagamos un trato.

-Vale.

-Vamos a ser pareja, pero para que nadie nos lo estropeé y veamos a dónde nos lleva esta relación lo llevamos en secreto, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Bromeas? He esperado esto 4 años.

-Vale, ahora a dormir.

No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando Castle se acercó por detrás a Beckett.-

-Castle, siento en mi nuca como respiras, ¿qué quieres?

-No puedo dormir, me aburro.

-Pues salte al salón a ver la tele.

-Pero es que me quiero divertir contigo.

-Y yo mañana no quiero que Gates me grite. Castle, a dormir.

-Aguafiestas.-Dijo Castle tumbándose al lado de ella.-

Pero no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa juguetona de ella, ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Tranquilo, que nos vamos a dirvertir.-Pensó Beckett.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beckett entró en la morgue, buscando a Lanie. Y la encontró tumbada en una camilla para los cadáveres.

-¿Lanie?-Dijo Beckett acercándose a ella. La tocó un poco y en ese momento Lanie se incorporó.-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Aaaaah! Dios que susto. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Lanies sentándose en la camilla.-

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Le dijo antes de sentarse enfrente de ella en una silla.-

-¿Sobre cómo desaparecisteis? ¿O sobre por qué nos ha tocado cerrar _La Guarida_?

-¿Las llaves las llevaba Castle?

-Sí, y cómo Martha estaba borracha no se acordaba de dónde estaban las de respuesto, así que nos ha tocado dormir en La Guarida. Concretamente, Martha encima de la barra, Espo y yo en una mesa, y Ryan y Jenny en otra. Tengo un dolor de cuello…-Dijo mientras se lo frotaba.-

-Jajajajaja, lo siento.

-Más te vale. Pero no has venido por eso, ¿verdad?

-No.-Dijo Beckett con una sonrisa.-

-Siempre vienes con Castle, ¿dónde está? ¿Y esas ojeras? ¿Por qué os fuisteis tan pronto?

-¿Tanto se notan?

-Sí, mucho. Pero habla, vamos.

- Vale.-Dijo Beckett antes de quitarse el fular que llevaba en el cuello, y dejó a la vista un chupetón. Y con una sonrisa le dijo a Lanie.-Puede que tú no triunfarás, pero yo me acosté con Castle.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo has oído.

-Ya era hora, pero ahora detalles.

-No te voy a dar detalles, tú no me cuentas los de Espósito.

-Porque no preguntas.

-Porque es tu vida privada.

-Si no me vas a contar nada, no vengas y me dejes con la miel en los labios. ¿Y qué es Castle, un vampiro?-Dijo Lanie divertida.-

-Lanie, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Dame detalles.

-No quiero.

-Pues le diré a Espósito que le pregunte a Castle.

-No, Lanie es una cosa entra nosotras dos.

-Cuéntame detalles o le digo a Espo que se los pregunte a Castle.

-No, esta conversación es entre nosotras, no los metas a ellos.

-¿Estáis saliendo?

-Lanie…

-Vale, pero esto es la guerra. Tú aguantas, pero a Castle con presionarlo un poco lo va a acabar contando.

-¿Hablo con Espo?-Dijo Beckett levantándose desafiantes.-

-¿Hablo con Castle?-Le dijo Lanie imitando el movimiento de Beckett.-

-¿Sabes? Me voy, no tengo ganas de discutir.-Dicho esto Beckett se fue hasta la salida y antes de subir al ascensor Lanie le dijo.-

-¡Vigila a Castle o me enterará de lo que ha pasado en esa cama!

-No creo.-Dijo Beckett antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En la comisaria estaban en sus mesas Ryan y Espósito que acababan de llegar, y se habñian puesto unas gafas de sol, para que no se viesen sus ojeras.-

-Tío, ¿crees que Beckett remató el plan?

-No lo sé. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar, me duele mucho la cabeza.-En ese momento Beckett salió del ascensor.-

Ryan se acercó a la mesa de Espósito y se pusieron a hablar en voz baja.

-Creo que sí.

-Parece que papá y mamá triunfaron anoche.

-Tío, hoy estará contenta.

-¿Quién estará contenta?-Dijo Beckett con una sonrisa pasando por delante de ellos.-

-Nadie.-Respondió Ryan rápidamente.-

-Eso creo yo.-Les dijo antes de sentarse en su mesa.-

-Hay que pedirle a Castle detalles.-Dijo Espósito a Ryan en voz baja para que solo él lo oyese.-

-¿Será verdad lo que dicen?-Le dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.-

-Se lo preguntaremos a Castle. Y quita esa sonrisa que Beckett es como nuestra hermana.

-Claro, lo siento.-Dijo Ryan antes de irse a su mesa.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando la puerta del loft de Castle se abrió. Entró Castle intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pero no se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba sentada en una silla de la isla de la cocina y antes de que Castle fuese a cambiarse Alexis habló.

-En estas situaciones es cuando más pienso, que es verdad eso de que soy la más madura.-En ese momento Castle se giró y le dijo.-

-Bueno días, ¿la abuela está aquí?

-Sí.-Dijo señalando el sofá, dónde Martha estaba dormida.-

-Bien, me voy a dormir.-Se iba a ir a su habitación pero Alexis lo detuvo.-

-Pasas toda la noche fuera y vienes como si nada. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?-Le preguntó acercándose a él para mirar el ojo que lo tenía un poco hinchado y amoratado.-

-Primero, lo del ojos no es nada, ya se pasará. Lo segundo, he estado con Kate, así que no te preocupes.

-¿Y qué has hecho con Beckett, para que la llames Kate?-Le dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.-

-Mi vida privada no te interesa.

-¿Tu vida privada o sexual?

-Eres mi hija, no te pienso contar nada.-Le dijo Castle antes de irse.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Espo se levantó y se fue hasta la mesa de Beckett, se sentó en la silla de Castle y preguntó.

-¿Castle, va a venir?

-No lo sé, ya es mayorcito, puede hacer lo que quiera.-Dijo sin levantar la vista del papeleo que estaba haciendo.-

-Igual me meto dónde no me llaman pero… ¿anoche Castle durmió contigo?-Beckett levantó la cabeza, se acercó a él y le dijo.-

-Espósito, lo que haga fuera de esta comisaría es mi vida privada, mía.

-Contesta.

-No te voy a hablar de ella, porque es privada.-Dijo Beckett volviendo al papeleo.-

-Has dormido con Castle, yo incluso diría que lo que menos habéis hecho es dormir, pero vale, no me contestes.-Dicho esto Espo se levantó y se fue a su mesa.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Habían pasado un par de horas y Castle decidió pasar por la comisaria.

**Lo primero que quiero decir es que Castle no es mío.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Lo tercero, ¿no os parece raro que Beckett no tuviera una pulsera de su madre? ¿Por qué será? ¿Habrá otra Beckett u otro Beckett por el mundo? ¿Investigarán juntos el Caso de Johanna Beckett?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Habían pasado un par de horas y Castle decidió pasar por la comisaría.

-Hola.-Dijo Castle a los chicos.-

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal la noche, Castle?-Le dijo Espo con una sonrisa.-

Castle no hizo caso al comentario y se fue hacia la mesa de Beckett.

-Buenos días, detective.-Dijo Castle mientras le daba un café.-

-Gracias.-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo cogía.-

-Dígame, detective, ¿ha quedado a comer con alguien?-Le preguntó Castle después de sentarse en su silla.-

-No.-Respondió mirando los informes.-

-¿Y te gustaría comer conmigo?

-Claro, ¿en mi casa?-Le dijo Beckett después de levantar la vista para mirarlo.-

-Sí.

-Castle, ¿quieres café?-Dijo Espo mientras él y Ryan se levantaban de sus mesas.-

-Claro.

-Castle, cuidado con lo que dices.-Le dijo Beckett mientras él se levantaba.-

-Claro, lo tendré. No diré nada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Entraron en la sala de descanso los dos detectives y el escritor. Ryan cogió una silla y la puso enfrente de él en el sofá.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Les dijo Castle.-

-Ahora cuéntanos, ¿dónde has pasado la noche?-Le preguntó Espósito.-

-En una cama.

-¿Solo?-Dijo Ryan.-

-Puede.-Respondió Castle con una sonrisa.-

-Vamos, Castle, sabemos que has dormido…-Dijo Espo.-

-Yo diría otra cosa.-Continuó Ryan.-

-Con Beckett.

-¿Y?-Les dijo Castle.-

-Queremos detalles.

-Tú estás casado.-Dijo Castle señalando a Ryan.-Y tú sales con Lanie.-Le dijo señalando a Espo.-Ninguno necesita detalles.

-Entre nosotros.-Dijo Espo.-Desde hace años se rumorea que Beckett tiene un par de tatuajes y queríamos saber…

-Si nos puedes contar, si es verdad.-Continuó Ryan.-

-¿Si es verdad, qué?

-Castle, no eres tan tonto.-Le dijo Espo.-

-No sé, déjame que piense.-

**Flashback**

Estaban en la cama, Castle y Beckett abrazados. Beckett tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Castle y le acariciaba, mientras, Castle le acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Beckett. Estaban en silencio, hasta que Beckett lo rompió.

-Nunca pensé que tendrías tatuajes.

-Y yo pensé que lo del tatuaje iba en broma. ¿Por qué te lo hiciste?-Le dijo mirándola mejor.-

-¿Cuál?

-No sé, el del costado.

-Porque la flor del cerezo es como una metáfora de la vida según dicen.

-También, representa el honor yla lealtad.

-Me lo hice cuando mi madre murió. ¿Y tú por qué te hiciste la bandera esa que llevas en la muñeca?

-Porque es un signo de rebeldía.

-Ahhh.-Dijo Beckett riéndose.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Le dijo levantando un poco la cabeza.-

-Nada, que menudo signo de rebeldía. Una bandera.

-¿Y la cruz?-Dijo Castle cambiando de tema.-

-Me la hice después de salir del hospital. Se llama la cruz de la vida.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Castle.-Dijo Espo.-Castle, despierta.-Le dijo dándole una bofetada.-

-¿Por qué me pegas?

-Estabas en otro mundo.-Dijo Ryan.-

-Di, ¿es verdad lo que dicen?

-¿Por qué os lo tendría que contar?

-Vale.-Dijo Ryan mientras se levantaba.-

-Bien. Lanie tiene un tatuaje cerca del hombro, en la espalda. Una mariposa lila. ¿Ryan?

-Vale.-Dijo acercándose de nuevo.-Jenny tiene uno en la rabadilla, un tribal.

-Ahora, ¿nos puedes contar que tiene Beckett?

-Vale, pero no se lo digáis a nadie que me mata.

-Hecho.

-Igual.

-Tiene una flor de cerezo en costado, ¿contentos?-Les dijo levantándose.-

-Sí.-Dijo Espo antes de levantarse.-

-¿No tiene más?

-Los otros me los guardo.-Dicho esto, Castle salió.-

-Ha dicho los otros.

-Lo sé.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Llegó la hora de comer y Beckett y Castle iban a salir juntos.

-Espo salgo a comer, cualquier cosa me llamas.-Dijo Beckett acercándose a la mesa de Espo.-

-¿Vais a comer juntos?-Dijo mirando a Castle que estaba hablando con Ryan.-

-Otra vez te los digo Espo, mi vida privada, mía. ¿Entendido?

-Claro. Vete, te llamo si encontramos algo.

-Gracias-Dijo antes de acercase a Castle y a Ryan.-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Beckett se fue hasta el ascensor, Castle la iba a seguir pero Ryan le cogió y le dijo.-

-Queremos detalles.

-Vale, pero déjame irme.

Cuando Castle y Beckett desaparecieron por el ascensor, Espo se acercó a Ryan y le dijo.

-Tío, somos peor que Lanie.

-Ya, pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

-¿Y tú? Queremos detalles.-Dijo imitando su voz.-

-Como si tú no quisieses detalles.

-Sí que los quiero, pero lo hemos asustado.

-¡Qué va!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle y Beckett estaban entrando al piso de ella.

-Bueno, ¿pedimos comida o…-No pudo acabar porqué Beckett se había tirado encima de él besándolo.-

-Yo prefiero ir directamente al postre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ya había pasado una hora de la hora de comida de Beckett. En ese momento, Gates salió de su despacho.

-¿Dónde está la detective Beckett?

-Ha ido a comer.-Le dijo Espo.-

-Pues cuando vuelva decidle que quiero sus informes encima de mi mesa los antes posible, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.-Dijeron Ryan y Espo a la vez.-

-Se ha enterado de lo de la fiesta.-Dijo Ryan cuando Gates entró en su despacho.-

-Lo sé.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En el loft de Beckett, Castle se estaba acabando de vestir.

-Castle, vamos, llegamos una hora tarde.-Dijo Beckett desde la puerta mirando el reloj.-

-Lo encontré.-Le dijo levantando su teléfono y poniéndose en pie.-

En ese momento el móvil de Beckett empezó a sonar.

-Es Lanie.

-Cógelo.

-Beckett.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-¿Esta noche?-Beckett miró a Castle y dijo.-Depende, ¿a qué hora?

-Necesito una noche de chicas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lanie, estás bien?

-He encontrado algo en el cajón de Espo, que me horroriza, necesito hablar de ello.

-Vale. Esta noche en tu casa.

-Te espero a las 8.

-¿Qué quería?-Dijo Castle entrando en el coche.-

-Hablar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Del ascensor de comisaría salían, Beckett y Castle. Espo enseguida se acercó a ellos.

-Beckett, Gates se ha enterado de lo de la fiesta.-Le dijo Espo.-

-¿Y?-Dijo dejando sus cosas.

-Quiere los informes lo antes posible encima de su mesa.

-Bien, los tendrá.

-¿Qué le has hecho que está tan rara?-Le dijo Espo a Castle en voz baja.-

-Espo.-Dijo sentándose en la silla.-¿Cuándo has quedado con Lanie?

-A los 8.

-Ni Alexis, ni mi madre están, ¿quieres venir a ver una peli?

-Vale, pero elijo yo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las 5 de la tarde, Beckett entró en el despacho de Gates para darle los informes. Cuándo salió le dijo a Castle:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, ¿has pensado qué peli podemos ver?

-Sí, alguna sangrienta.

-Vale.

Iban a subir al ascensor cuando este se abrió y salió un hombre de pelo blanco que se chocó con Beckett.

-Lo siento.-Le dijo agachándose para coger el sobre que se le había caído al hombre.-

-No, la culpa es mía.-Dijo mientras cogía el sobre.-

Después, cada uno continuó su camino. Castle y Beckett se fueron en el ascensor y el hombre fue a buscar un despacho.

-Perdone.-Dijo tocándole la espalda a Espósito.-

-¿Sí?

-¿El despacho del capitán?

-Ahí.-Dijo señalando la puerta.-

-Gracias.

El hombre se acercó al despacho y entró.

-¿Capitán Gates?

-La misma.

-Traigo información sobre el asesinato de Johanna Beckett

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero que quiero decir es que Castle no es mío, sino Beckett no habría besado a otro hombre que no fuera Castle en el 5x21**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, y el próximo domingo actualizaré.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_-¿Capitán Gates?_

_-La misma._

_-Traigo información sobre el asesinato de Johanna Beckett_

-¿Cómo es que tiene información?-Preguntó Gates invitándole a sentarse en la silla de enfrente de su mesa.-

-Verá.-Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba.-Yo era amigo del antiguo Capitán de la 12. Él tenía todo el papeleo guardado, y me lo envió. Después de que la detective Beckett recibiera el disparo y yo los papeles hice un trato con los asesinos.

-¿Se puso en contacto con los asesinos?

-Sí, pero tengo formación militar, sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Smith, Michael Smith. Tome.-Le dijo dándole el sobre.-

-¿Y por qué ha venido?

-Esta mañana me han llamado, me han dicho que no existía más el pacto. Y lo mejor era venir, dar la información y que le pusiesen protección a la señorita Beckett.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene esta información?

-Capitán.-Dijo Smith antes de que Gates sacara los informes.-Hay mucha gente involucrada.

-¿Son peligrosos?

-El senador Bracken y el vicepresidente, George Quayle. Por no hablar de algunos policías corruptos. Por eso he venido a usted, he oído que no le gustan esa clase de policías, ¿me ayudará a encontrarlos?

-Claro. Pero ahora póngame al corriente, son mucho papeles, así que hágame un resumen.

-Claro.

Smith iba a empezar a contarle la historia, pero Gates le interrumpió.

-¿Esta es Johanna Beckett?-Preguntó mirando la foto que había al principio del informe.-

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Creo, creo que la he visto en otra parte.-Dijo antes de levantarse.-

Gates salió de su despacho, y se acercó hasta la mesa de Espósito.

-Detective Espósito.

-¿Sí, Capitán?-Dijo levantándose.-

-Llame a la inspectora Beckett y dígale que venga, es urgente.-Dijo antes de volver a irse, pero Espo le preguntó antes.-

-¿Se puede saber porqué?

-No. Y dígale que venga.-Dicho esto volvió a entrar en su despacho.-Mire Smith, se quedará aquí, para ayudarnos. Pero antes tengo que llamar a una persona.

-¿Es de fiar?

-Sí, se lo aseguro.

-Bien, entonces.

En cuanto Smith dijo esto, Gates marcó el número de una agente que les ayudaría, y se apartó un poco para que Smith oyera lo menos posible.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de que Gates entrase en su despacho, Ryan se acercó a Espósito.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Hay que llamar a Beckett.-Le respondió mientras iba a su mesa para llamar a Beckett.-

-Espera Javi, ¿por qué?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No lo sé, pero Gates está rara, y me ha dado la orden de que llame a Beckett.

-¿Tú qué crees que pasa?

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será llamarla.-Dicho esto, Espósito cogió su teléfono y se fue junto a Ryan a la sala de descanso.-Cierra la puerta.-Le dijo cuando entraron.-

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó después de haber cerrado la puerta.-¿Está en peligro?

-Te he dicho que no lo sé.-Dijo antes de empezar a marcar el número de Beckett.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, Beckett y Castle estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Cuando de repente, Castle se asustó y tiró una bebida encima de la blusa de Beckett.

-¿Castle, te has asustado?-Dijo Beckett levantándose para coger algo con lo que limpiarse.-

-¿Qué? No.

-¿En serio?-Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se señalaba la mancha de la blusa.-

-Vale, un poco.

Beckett le iba a decir algo, pero el teléfono de Beckett sonó.

-Beckett.

-¿Beckett, dónde estás?-Dijo Espósito preocupado.-

-Pues… estoy con Castle. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Gates te quiere ver.

-¿Javi, estás bien? Te noto raro.

-Sí, pero es que el tono de Gates me ha preocupado, tienes que venir pronto.

-Vale, enseguida estoy allí.

-Beckett, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.-Dicho esto colgó.-Me tengo que ir, Gates quiere verme y parece urgente.-Le dijo a Castle.-

-¿Vas a ir así?-Dijo señalándole la mancha.-

-No, me voy a mi casa a cambiarme.-Dicho esto pensó un momento lo que iba a decir y le dijo.-¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, me cambio y nos vamos.

-No hay tiempo, Espo me ha dicho que es urgente. Vas bien así.

-Vale, pues vámonos.

Después de recoger un poco se marcharon a casa de Beckett.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En el despacho de Gates todavía no le había cogido el teléfono la agente a la que llamaba.

-Qué raro.

-Shaw.-Contestó por fin la agente.-

-¿Es la agente Jordan Shaw, del FBI?

-La misma, ¿quién habla?

-Soy la Capitana de la 12, Victoria Gates.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Verá, ¿usted ayudó a la detective Beckett en un caso?

-Sí, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Nos ayudaría en otro?

-Claro, ¿de qué trata?

-Es el caso de la madre de la detective Beckett.

-He oído hablar de él, ¿han encontrado alguna pista?

-Lo hemos resuelto. Pero hay gente muy poderosa y policías implicados, ¿nos ayudaría?

-Claro, enseguida estará allí con mis mejores hombres.-Dicho esto colgó.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cuando colgó, la agente Shaw se dirigió al despacho de otra agente a la que pediría ayuda. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dicho esto Shaw entró.-Shaw, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Me han llamado de la 12.-Dijo seria.-

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Kate?-Preguntó con preocupación.-

-No, ella está bien, o eso creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me han llamado para que ayude en una investigación.

-¿Cuál? ¿Por qué estás tan seria?

-Es la investigación del caso de tu madre.

-¿Han encontrado algo?-Le dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba su arma del cajón.-

-No.

-¿Entonces?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Shaw.-

-Han encontrado al asesino, Christine. Lo han pillado.

-¿Y por qué nos llaman a nosotros si ya lo tienen?

-Son personas muy influyentes, y también hay algunos policías implicados.

Cuándo acabó, Christine se volvió a acercar a su mesa, cogió su placa y salió de su despacho.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le dijo Shaw mientras veía como salía.-

-A cogerlos, y ha proteger a mi hermana.-Dicho esto salió de su despacho y antes de salir de la planta un hombre que estaba frente a la máquina de café le dijo.-

-¿A dónde vas, Chris?-Dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.-

-Lo han encontrado.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-

-¿A quién?

-Al asesino de mi madre.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-A ayudar a Katie, a cogerlo.

-¿Y te ibas sin mí? Te recuerdo que Kate también es familia mía, aunque no sea de sangre.

-No te enfades, volveré en cuanto lo cojamos, lo prometo.-Dicho esto entró en el ascensor, y cuando se iban a cerrar las puertas el hombre entró.-¿Qué haces?

-Ir contigo.

-No tienes porqué.

-Sí, tengo que ir. Primero, por qué tengo que pillar a quién mató a mi suegra. Y segundo, por qué juré que te protegería.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, Castle y Beckett se dirigían a entrar en el piso de Beckett.

-Pero…-Dijo mirando la cerradura de la puerta que estaba forzada.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Le dijo acercándose a ella.-

-Alguien ha entrado aquí.-Dicho esto iba a entrar, pero Castle le dijo.-

-¿Qué haces? ¿Y si sigue dentro?

-Tienes razón.-Dijo sacando dos pistolas.-Toma-dijo dándole una.- yo iré al salón y el baño, tú al dormitorio.

-Vale

Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Castle, salón despejado.-Dijo Beckett en voz baja.-¿Castle?

Beckett se empezaba a preocupar, ya que Castle no le contestaba.

-Kate, ven.-Le dijo desde el dormitorio.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Contestó acercándose.-

-Creo que lo he encontrado.

Cuando Becket entró no se pudo creer lo que vio. Cole Maddox, el hombre que le había pegado un tiro, estaba en el suelo de su habitación con un charco de sangre alrededor.

-Es Maddoz.-Dijo Beckett acercándose al cuerpo.-

-Está muerto.-Dijo después de haberle comprobado el pulso.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

-Creo que sé quién. Beckett, hay una cosa que no te he contado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Quiero decir que Castle no es mío, sino Beckett y Castle ya se habrían ido a vivir juntos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_-Creo que sé quién. Beckett, hay una cosa que no te he contado._

-Castle, no lo has matado del susto. Y tampoco matas con la mente, así que tranquilo.-Dicho esto se acercó al cuerpo, y se agachó junto a Castle.-Le han pegado un tiro, lo habrán pillado desprevenido.

-Beckett, te he puesto vigilancia.-Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.-

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me llamó Smith me preocupe tanto por tu seguridad que le pedí ayuda a un amigo.

-¿Qué amigo, Castle?-Le preguntó preocupada.-

-A un exnovio de mi madre.

-¿Y él ha matado a Maddox?

-Sí, os puse vigilancia a ti, a mi madre y a Alexis. Y la última cosa que haría sería matar a alguien.

-¿Ese hombre es peligroso?

-Pues…

-Castle.

-Es un mafioso, pero me debe muchos favores, y me quiere como a un hijo, por eso aceptó.

-Vale.-Dijo sacando su móvil, pero Castle se lo quitó.-¿Qué haces?

-Beckett, si lo han matado es porque ha venido a matarte. Y eso quiere decir que estás en peligro.

-Por eso tengo que pedir ayuda, Castle. Voy a llamar a Espo. Así qué dame el teléfono.

-No. Hay que salir de Nueva York, de este modo estarás más segura.

-¿Y dónde iremos?

-Con mi contacto, allí es dónde estaremos más seguros.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Tomasso DiNozzo.-Dijo levantándose y abriendo el armario.-

-¿Qué haces?

-Ayúdame a hacer la maleta, nos vamos a la casa de DiNozzo.-Después, Beckett empezó a ayudarle.-

-¿Y dónde está?

-Si te lo digo no vienes.

-Castle, si te ayudo a hacer mi maleta es porque confío en ti, y sé que estaré segura donde me lleves.

-Vale, nos vamos a Italia.

-¿Cuándo?

-De aquí salimos directos al aeropuerto.-Dijo Castle cerrando la maleta.-Cámbiate de ropa, así si nos buscan tardarán más.

-Nos localizarán por los móviles.

-No, porque los dejaremos aquí. En mi coche tengo mi maleta y un maletín con un millón de dólares, los utilizaremos hasta que podamos volver.

-¿Sabías que esta pasaría?-Preguntó mientras se cambiaba.-

-¿Qué? No, pero por si acaso algún día necesitaba huir, siempre lo he tenido preparado.

-Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí.

Cuando se iban a subir al coche de Castle, Beckett dijo.

-Tengo que llamar a Lanie.-Dijo abrochándose el cinturón.-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó haciendo lo mismo.-

-Se va a preocupar, he quedado con ella.

-Mañana por la mañana la llamaremos, y le dices que estás bien. Ella nos mantendrá informados sobre el caso.-Dijo mientras arrancaba el coche.-

-¿Ella?

-No levantará sospechas, y cuando le digan los nombres nosotros volveremos, y le ayudaremos a cogerlos, ¿ok?

-Vale.-Dijo sacando un móvil de su bolso.-

-Te he dicho que lo dejases en tu casa.

-La policía controla la ubicación del móvil, no de la tarjeta, Castle. Además, es otro.

-Chica lista.

-Por que seas escritor no quiere decir que seas el listo en esta relación.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En la comisaria los chicos se estaban preocupando ya que Beckett, todavía no había llegado. Ryan, no paraba de llamar a Castle, para saber si estaba con él, pero no le cogía el teléfono.

-¿Te lo coge?-Dijo Ryan colgando el teléfono.-

-No, ¿y a ti?

-Tampoco, ¿Espo, qué vamos a hacer?

-De momento nada, esperar un rato más. Luego se lo diremos a Gates, y la encontraremos.

-Te juro, que como esté en la cama con Castle la mato.

-Y yo también, aunque a lo mejor está con Lanie. Creo que han quedado para cenar.

-¿Y eso?-Dijo Ryan acercándose a la mesa de Espósito.-

-No lo sé, desde ayer está un pelín rara.

-¿Se lo has pedido?

-No, tenía que hacerlo hoy, pero ha quedado con Beckett, ¿tú crees que me dirá que sí?

-Tío, claro. Es superbonito.

-Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme.-Le dijo enfadado.-

-Tío, no podía, tenía comida familiar.

-Menos mal que Castle me acompañó.

-¿Cómo se lo vas a pedir?

-Creo, que como Castle me dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me ha dicho que simule un crimen y lo meta en el cuerpo del supuesto muerto.

-Da un poco de asco.

En ese momento Gates salió de su despacho, y se dirigió a la mesa de Espósito.

-Detective, ¿ha llamado a Beckett?

-Sí, pero no lo coge.-En ese momento el ascensor se abrió, y de él salieron varias personas con chaquetas del FBI.-¿El FBI?

-Sí. Vuelva a llamar a Beckett, sino lo coge me lo dice.-Dicho esto se fue hasta el ascensor.-¿Agente Shaw?

-Yo… mire, aparte de algunos compañeros también ha venido…-No pudo continuar ya que Gates la interrumpió.-

-¿Detective Beckett?-Le dijo a la mujer que estaba de espaldas.

-Agente Beckett.-Respondió dándose la vuelta.-Y creo que se equivoca de Beckett.

-¿A sí?

-Soy la agente Christine Beckett.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano.-

-Se parece mucho a ella.-Dijo estrechándosela.-

La verdad es que era idéntica a Kate, solo que Kate tiene el pelo castaño y ella moreno.

-Normal, soy su hermana.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo un hombre acercándose.-Soy el agente Andrew Rhottes.

-Capitán Victoria Gates.

-Bueno, ya que están hechas las presentaciones, ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?-Les dijo Shaw.-

-Claro, les presentaré al equipo al que van a ayudar. Síganme.-Dicho esto empezaron a andar hacía los dos detectives.-Detectives, estos son…

-¿Beckett, dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.-Le interrumpió Espósito.-

-Creo que se equivoca de persona, detective.

-Soy la agente Beckett, pero no Kate Beckett.-Dijo Christine.-

-¿Ah, no?-Dijo Ryan acercándose a ella.-

-Soy la hermana de Kate.

-Te pareces mucho a ella, pero no nos ha hablado de ti nunca.-Le dijo Espo.-

-Yo tampoco hablo mucho de ella.

-Bueno… les presentaré al resto de agentes, Jordan Shaw, detectives. Detectives, Jordan Shaw.

-Ya la conocemos.-Dijo Ryan sonriendo.-

-Y el otro agente…

-Andrew, Andrew Rhottes. Encantado de conoceros.

-Bien, agentes estos son…

-Kate nos ha hablado de ellos.-Le interrumpió Rhottes.- Detectives Kevin Ryan y Javier Espósito, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Beckett te ha hablado de nosotros?-Preguntó Espósito.-

-Sí, y de una forense y un escritor, sobre todo del es…

-Eh, para.-Le interrumpió Christine.-¿Nos ponemos a trabajar?

-Claro, la detective Beckett estará a punto de llegar, ¿ha cogido ya el teléfono?-Le preguntó a Espósito.-

-Eso es lo que le íbamos a comentar.-Dijo Ryan.-

-Verá, señor. Beckett, no coge el teléfono.

-Pues vayan a buscarla.

-Ya, es que no sabemos dónde está.

-Estará en su casa.

-Pero es que…-Espo le tapó la boca y no pudo continuar.-

-Piensa bien lo que dices o Beckett nos mata.-Le dijo al oído.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Christine.-

-Se fue con Castle.-Murmuró Ryan.-

-Pues llamad a Castle.

-No coge el teléfono.

-Ir a casa de Beckett, y si no está ahí ir a la de Castle.

-Ya, pero es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si están ocupados y por eso no lo cogen?-Dijo Espósito con una sonrisilla en la cara.-

En ese momento todos se lo imaginaron, menos Gates y Christine.

-Estás hablando de mi hermana.-Le advirtió Christine.-

-¿Por eso ha llegado tarde esta mañana?

-Sí.-Respondió Ryan.-

En ese momento el teléfono de Espósito sonó y se alejó del grupo para hablar más tranquilo.

-Lanie, ¿qué quieres?

-Javi, ven rápido a la casa de Beckett.

-Lanie, espera un momento.-Espo se acercó al grupo otra vez.-Ryan, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro.-Dijo acercándose a él.-¿Qué pasa?

-Lanie, habla.-Dijo poniendo el altavoz.-

-Javi, ven rápido a la casa de Beckett.

-¿Por qué?

-La puerta está forzada, no sé si hay alguien dentro.

-Lanie, no entres, espéranos.

-Vale.

Ryan y Espósito salieron corriendo hacia el ascensor, pero antes de subir les gritaron los otros agentes.

-¿A dónde vais?-Preguntó Shaw.-

-Han entrado en la casa de Beckett.-Dijo mientras entraban, pero antes de que las puertas se cerrarán, Christine entró.-¿Tú vienes?

-Es mi hermana, claro que voy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero quiero decir que Castle no es mío, sino Beckett y Castle ya habrían tenido Caskett Babies.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, el domingo subiré más, o quizás el miércoles o el jueves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_-Han entrado en la casa de Beckett.-Dijo mientras entraban, pero antes de que las puertas se cerrarán, Christine entró.-¿Tú vienes?_

_-Es mi hermana, claro que voy._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras que los detectives llegaban a la casa de Beckett, ella y Castle estaban comprando los billetes de avión.

-Vale, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora.-Dijo Castle dándole un billete a Beckett.-

-¿Primera clase?-Preguntó mirando el billete.-

-¿Te esperabas otra cosa?

-No. Aquí pone que vamos a Framura, ¿no?

-Bueno, no exactamente. Vamos a Framura en avión, y de allí nos vamos en coche hasta Monterosso Al Mare.

-¿Es un pueblo pequeño?

-Bueno, está en la costa. De pequeño me encantaba, pero conocí a Meredith, y después mi madre y DiNozzo rompieron.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Voy a llamar a Alexis para decirle que se vaya con mi madre a los Hamptons, ahora vuelvo.-Dicho esto se levantó y marcó el número de Alexis.-

-¿Quién es?

-Alexis, soy yo.

-¿Papá? ¿Nuevo móvil?

-Más o menos. Escucha calabaza, quiero que te vayas a los Hamptons.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo me voy de viaje de negocios, vete a los Hamptons, ahí te lo pasarás bien hasta que vuelva.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Si mi plan sale bien, en unos cuantos días.-Le respondió después de girarse para mirar a Beckett.-

-¿Tu plan? ¿Pero no te ibas de viaje de negocios? ¿Papá, estás bien? ¿Llamo a Beckett para que te ayude?

-No, ella se viene conmigo. Escucha, si alguien te pregunta donde estamos dile lo que te he dicho, pero no les des este número.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estáis en peligro?-Dijo Alexis preocupada.-

-No, estamos bien, no te preocupes. Adiós, calabaza, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también. Papá no hagas ninguna tontería.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer.-Dijo antes de colgar y volver a acercarse a Beckett.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Le he dicho que me voy de viaje, y ella a mí que no haga ninguna tontería.

-¿Y si ellas también están en peligro?

-Beckett, Tom a ellas también les ha puesto vigilancia, van a estar bien.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Los detectives ya habían llegado a la casa de Beckett. Al subir las escaleras vieron a Lanie llorando, y Espósito se acercó a ella.

-Seguro que Beckett no está dentro.-Le dijo antes de abrazarla.-

-Claro, a lo mejor ha sido un robo como otro cualquiera.-Dijo Ryan acercándose.-Mira, esta es la hermana de Beckett.-Dijo señalando a Christine.-

-¿Beckett, una hermana?

-Ni a su mejor amiga le ha hablado de mí.-Dijo Christine acercándose.-Christine Beckett.-

-Te pareces mucho a ella, yo soy Lanie.

-Me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-

-¿Has visto salir a alguien?-Pregunto Espo.-

-No, había quedado con Beckett, pero no ha venido, así que me he acercado aquí, y luego os he llamado al ver la cerradura forzada.-

-Bien, vamos a entrar.

-¿Ibas a entrar sin mí?-Dijo Andrew acercándose a ella.-

-Sí, pero me has interrumpido.-Le respondió dándose la vuelta.-

-¡Eh! Las peleas las dejáis para casa, ahora quiero encontrar a tu hermana.-Le dijo Shaw.-A ver, detectives dormitorio, yo baño, Andrew y tú salón, ¿entendido?

-Sí.-Respondieron todos.-

Entraron, estaba todo revuelto, bastante distinto a como lo encontraron Castle y Beckett, ya que alguien entró…

**Flashback**

-Maddox no coge el teléfono, George.-Dijo un hombre preocupado, entrando en el despacho del senador.-

-Estará haciendo su trabajo, Will. Tranquilo.

-Hay que ir a por él, ¿y si lo han matado? Él siempre coge el teléfono.

-Vale, dile a Criss y a Daniels que vayan si así te quedas más tranquilo, pero la detective no podrá con Maddox.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-La puerta está abierta.-Dijo Daniels sacando una pistola.-

-Habra sido Maddox.

Entraron en la casa, no vieron a nadie así que empezaron a inspeccionarla.

-Criss, aquí.-Dijo Daniels desde el dormitorio.-

-Lo han matado.-Le dijo acercándose al cadáver de Maddox.-La detective no lo habrá hecho sola.

-Le habrá ayudado el escritor ese.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Intentar desvincularnos de él.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Finjamos un robo.-Dijo levantándose.-Vamos a buscar los papeles que quiere el jefe y nos vamos.-Dicho esto empezaron a rebuscar.-

-Pero Dan, en cuanto vengan a buscarla nos pillarán.

-No, le diremos al jefe que llame a Demming, él nos cubrirá.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Dijo Shaw mirando la habitación, toda revuelta.-

-Han robado.-Murmuró Andrew.-

-Hay que comprobar las habitaciones, a lo mejor hay alguien.-Dijo Christine.-

-Yo voy a llamar a robos.-Dijo Espo saliendo de la casa.-

-Seguro que está bien.-Le dijo Andrew en voz baja a Christine.-

-¡Eh, aquí!-Dijo Ryan desde la habitación.-

-¿Qué ha encontrado, detective?-Dijo Shaw acercándose a la habitación.-

-Es el que disparó a Beckett. Está muerto.-Dijo después de comprobarle el pulso.-

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?-Preguntó Andrew mientras que Ryan y Shaw salían de la habitación.-

-Hay que llamar a comisaria, y que vengan, tenemos un cadáver.

-Es Cole Maddox, el hombre que disparó a Beckett.-Añadió Ryan.-

-¿Está muerto?-Preguntó Christine.-

-Sí, voy a llamar a Gates para decírselo.-Dicho esto Shaw se apartó de ellos.-

-¿Creéis que lo habrán matado ellos?

-No, Kate no mata y un escritor menos.-Dijo Christine mientras entraba al dormitorio.-

-Vamos a casa del escritor.-Le dijo Andrew.-

-¿Se lo decimos a Christine?-Le pregunto mientras salían.-

-No, necesita espacio. Voy a decírselo a Shaw, tú dile lo del muerto a Espósito.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan se acercaba a Espo, cuando este se dio la vuelta y chocaron.

-Tío, ve con más cuidado. Demming estará aquí enseguida, ¿Ryan, estás bien? ¿me has oído?-Dijo al ver a Ryan distraído.-

-Maddox está muerto.-Dijo en voz baja.-

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Le han pegado un tiro en la cabeza, está muerto en el dormitorio de Beckett, ¿crees que lo habrán matado ellos?

-¿Qué? Ryan claro que no, ellos no matarían a nadie.

-Yo me voy con Rhottes a casa de Castle.

-Le diré que entre.-Dijo mirando a Lanie.-En cuando más rápido le haga la autopsia, más rápido los encontraremos.

-¿Y si no los encontramos? ¿Y si los han matado? O peor, ¿qué pasa si ellos han matado a Maddox? Irán a la cárcel.

-Ryan,son nuestros compañeros, nuestra familia. Ellos no han sido, los encontraremos, cerraremos el caso de la madre de Beckett, y seguiremos siendo una familia, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Ryan, nos vamos.-Le dijo Andrew.-Espo, espera a los de robos, y en cuanto tengan la autopsia me lo dices.

-Hecho.-Le contestó.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle y Beckett estaban sentados en el avión. Ya habían despegado, en dos horas estarían en Italia.

-¿Nos estarán buscando?-Preguntó Castle.-

-Pues claro.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Monterosso, llamamos a Lanie.

-Espo no le va a contar nada.

-¿Y a quién llamamos entonces?

-Espo enseguida nos preguntaría, pero hay uno que nos podría ayudar a cambio de saber solo que estamos bien.-Le dijo mirándole.-

-Vale, hablaremos con Ryan. Pero aún así llama a Lanie, para que no se preocupe.

-Lo haré.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En cuanto Rhottes y Ryan salieron, los de robos y el resto del equipo forense llegaron. Lanie había entrado en la casa, se dirigía al dormitorio cuando oyó una voz.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero quiero decir que Castle no es mío, sino Beckett y Castle habrían tenido algo en L.A.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, el domingo subiré más ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_En cuanto Rhottes y Ryan salieron, los de robos y el resto del equipo forense llegaron. Lanie había entrado en la casa, se dirigía al dormitorio cuando oyó una voz._

-¿En qué lio te has metido ahora, Kate?-Murmuró Christine, que estaba agachada junto al cadáver.-

-Siento interrumpir-Dijo Lanie acercándose al cadáver.-pero tengo que hacerle la autopsia.

-Claro, ¿te importa si me quedo aquí?

-No.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En ese momento Demming llegaba a la planta del piso de Beckett.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Espo?-Pregunto acercándose al detective.-

-Creemos que han robado.

-Vale, miraremos si falta algo, y os echaremos una mano en lo que queráis.

-Gracias, vamos dentro.

Los dos entraron al piso, y una vez dentro vieron como todo estaba revuelto.

-¿Alguna pista de Beckett?

-No, la hemos llamado pero no coge el teléfono.

-Estará con Castle.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Lo hemos llamado, pero tampoco coge el teléfono.

-Genial.-En ese momento su móvil sonó.-Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo.-Dicho esto se separó de él y cogió el móvil.-¿Si?

-Hola, Tom.

-¿William?

-El mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, han matado a Cole.

-Lo sé, estoy dentro del escenario del crimen, investigando.

-Bien. Escucha, es tarde, así que cuando la forense tenga que mandar la bala que mató a Cola a balística, tú vas a aparecer y como un caballero te ofrecerás a llevarla, ¿entendido?

-Sí, ¿algo más?

-La vas a cambiar por una bala de la pistola que tiene Beckett en su casa. La verdadera nos la traes, nosotros haremos nuestras pruebas y cogeremos al culpable, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.-Dicho esto colgó y se acercó de nuevo a Espósito.-Voy a ver si falta algo en el dormitorio.-

Demming se separó de él, y se acercó a dormitorio. Allí estaban Christine y Lanie hablando.

-Siento molestar, pero vengo a ver si falta algo importante.

-No molestas, entra. Soy la agente Christine Beckett.-Se presentó.-

-Tom Demming.

-Bien, busca lo que tengas que buscar.

Demming se acercó a la mesita de Beckett, abrió el segundo cajón y vio el arma, sacó el cargador y le quitó una bala. Se iba a levantar, pero al oír de lo que hablaban se quedó en su sitio.

-¿Tienes la causa de la muerte?

-Sí, como podrás ver, murió de un disparo en la cabeza. Y tampoco hay signos de lucha.

-Así que, ¿o conocía a quién le disparó?

-O le pillaron por sorpresa. Mandaré la bala a analizar.

-Lanie.-Dijo Demming acercándose.-Si quieres la llevo yo, así puedes seguir con el cadáver.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Importarme? No, yo también quiero encontrar a Beckett. Así iremos más rápido.

-Vale.-Dicho esto metió la bala en una bolsa de pruebas y se la dio.-Toma.

-Vale, voy a mirar si falta algo en el armario y me voy.-Demming se acercó al armario y vio que faltaba casi toda la ropa.-¿Agente Beckett?

-¿Sí?-Dijo levantándose.-

-Creo que sus sospechosos han huido.-Le dijo señalando el armario.-

Christine miró unos segundos el armario y luego salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con Espo.

-Espósito, llama a los aeropuertos y pide los videos de vigilancia del edificio, si es que tiene cámaras.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú, hazlo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, Rhottes y Ryan se acercaban al apartamento de Castle.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Empezó a hablar Ryan.-

-Claro, dispara.

-¿Sales con la hermana de Beckett?

-No. Estamos casados.-Dijo señalándose el anillo.-

-Yo también, ¿la conociste en el FBI?

-Sí, investigando el caso de su madre. Pero cuando empezamos a salir lo dejó.

-¿Por qué?

-Según ella era peligroso.-Aparcó el coche y salieron de él.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan le dirigió hasta el edificio. Los dos subieron por el ascensor, y cuando llegaron a la puerta esta estaba abierta.

-Hay alguien.-Dijo Ryan.-

-Pues vamos a entrar.

-Entraron, Ryan se fue al segundo piso y Rhottes se quedó en el primero. Rhottes se fue hasta la cocina. Pero lo que no sabía era que en el despacho había alguien. Cuando este fue a salir, vio a Rohttes.

-Mierda.-Murmuró la persona.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En el piso de arriba, Ryan se fue al dormitorio de Castle, cuando entró no se diocuenta de que alguien se había escondido detrás de la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien?-Dijo Ryan entrando.-

El hombre de detrás de la puerta se acercó por detrás, y antes de pegarle con la culata de la pistola dijo:

-Eso nunca se pregunta.-Dicho esto le golpeó y Ryan cayó al suelo.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abajo, Rhottes estaba a punto de entrar en el despacho cuando oyó un ruido del piso de arriba, era el cuerpo de Ryan, pero eso él no lo sabía.

-¿Ryan, estás bien? ¿Has sido tú?-Preguntó mientras subía las escaleras.-

Iba a entrar en el dormitorio, cuando alguien se le echó encima. Rhottes cayó al suelo, al caer se golpeó la cabeza, por lo que perdió el conocimiento.

En ese momento el hombre que estaba en el despacho salió y antes de poder subir a ver que había pasado, su compañero bajó.

-Dan, ¿estás bien?-Dijo acercándose a él.-

-Pues claro.-Respondió bajando el último escalón.-Tenemos cinco minutos para hacer nuestra misión, ¿has encontrado el archivo?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien, vamos. Ahí, arriba no había nada.

-Está en el despacho.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cuando entraron al despacho, Criss encendió la televisión y apareció la investigación de Castle.

-Ahí está.-Dijo señalando la pantalla.-

-Borralo. Luego iremos a decírselo al jefe.

-Vale

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero quiero decir que Castle no es mío.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, y que a lo mejor esta tarde subo más.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

En comisaría Christine y Espósito estaban colocando las pruebas en la pizarra.

-¿No lo pones en la del FBI?-Pregunta Espo señalando la pizarra digital del cuarto donde estaban los agentes del FBI.-

-A veces la manera tradicional funciona mejor.-Dijo mirando mejor la pizarra.-Bien, vamos a pensar que puede haber pasado en el piso.

-¿Puedo empezar?

-No. Luego me dices lo que piensas, ahora escúchame.

Espósito se sentó en la mesa de Beckett, y miró atento a Christine.

-Te escucho.

-Lo primero, no es que no quiera a mi hermana, pero vamos a suponer que han sido ellos.

-Vale, sigue.

-Por algún motivo, Kate va a su casa después de tu llamada. Cuando entra, ve que la puerta está forzada, se asusta…

-Imposible.-La interrumpe Espo.-¿Beckett asustada?

-Imagínatelo, se asusta, saca su arma o la que tiene en su casa para protegerse, entra en la habitación y lo ve. Él está de espaldas, no la ve.

-¿Y qué está haciendo él en su cuarto?

-Buscar información.

-¿Cuál?

-Lo que ha averiguado del caso de su madre. Kate se asusta, no sabe qué hacer. Intentó matarla una vez, lo podría intentar de nuevo. En ese momento su cabeza piensa en defenderse, le apunta con la pistola…

-Y le dispara.-Acaba Espo.-

-Sí, pero en defensa propia.

-¿Y qué pinta Castle en todo esto?

-Kate piensa, he disparado a un hombre. Se asusta, ni si quiera sabía si le iba a hacer daño, en el momento en el que le disparó solo pensaba en su vida, y en que la podía matar. Piénsalo, en veinte minutos ha pasado de probablemente estar en la cama con el escritor…

-A tener a un muerto delante suya. ¿Pero por qué huir? Fue en defensa propia.

-Esos hombres son muy peligrosos.

-¿Qué hombres?

-Los que están detrás de la muerte de mi madre. Imagínatelo, Kate se asusta…

-Llama a Castle.

-Él le dice, vámonos, has despertado al dragón, estás en peligro. Y se van. A Europa, a Asia… a cualquier lugar, para poder estar seguros. Pero al huir…

-Quiere decir que si le disparó no fue en defensa propia, pero Castle solamente piensa en protegerla.-Suspiró.-Pero Beckett es lista, ella sabe que no tenía que huir, ¿por qué acepta irse?

-Si algo sé, aunque hable poco con mi hermana, es que le confiaría su vida al escritor.

-Pero Beckett no se asusta, es muy valiente.

-Pero se asustó. Llamó a Castle, y él le dijo que desapareciesen…

-Y ella pensó que tenía que hacerle caso, que así estaría segura, que esos hombres no los encontrarían donde Castle la llevara.

-Exacto.

-Pero ellos no lo han matado.

-Ellos no, uno.

-Beckett es lista, no mataría a Maddox en defensa propia y luego desaparecería, sabiendo que le podían culpar de asesinato.

-¿Y Castle?

-No.

-Pero piénsalo, los dos entran, ven como está la puerta. En ese momento Kate saca su arma, le da la que tiene en casa a Castle…

-Se dividen por zonas. Castle entra en el dormitorio…

-Lo ve, está mirando toda la información de Kate…

-Castle se asusta, cree que viene para matarla otra vez…

-Y dispara, sale de la habitación…

-Beckett le pregunta que ha sido eso…

-Él le dice que era Maddox, que está en peligro…

-Y que lo ha tenido que matar…

-Kate se asusta. ¿Qué hace? ¿Esperar a que vengan a matarla? ¿Huir?

-Castle le dice que desaparezcan hasta que los pillemos…

-Y se van. Hay que aceptarlo, uno de los dos lo ha matado.

-No, ¿y si Castle se asustó cuando dispararon a Beckett y le puso un guardaespaldas?

-¿Por qué haría eso? Según Lanie solamente llevaban saliendo unos cuantos días.

-Pero Castle la quiere, y mucho, imagina que le pone vigilancia, y le dice al guardaespaldas…

-En cuanto veas a Maddox cerca de ella…

-Dispara a matar, no quiero que la toque…

-No quiero que vuelva a sufrir…

-O la intente matar.

-Maddox entra en casa de Kate…

-El guardaespaldas lo ve…

-Y hace lo que le dijo, lo mata porque intenta acercarse a Kate…

-Llama a Castle, él le dice a Kate…

-Hay que huir…

-Estás en peligro y no te quiero perder…

-Van a casa de Kate…

-Recogen ropa, ¿dinero?

-El escritor tiene muchos contactos.

-Irán a casa de un amigo de Castle…

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado.-Dicho esto Christine se separó de Espósito y se acerco a Shaw.-Investigar al escritor, quiero saber el nombre de todos sus amigos, desde que nació hasta ahora.

-Claro.

Christine volvió junto a Espósito y le dijo:

-Espo, vete con Velázquez y Hastings a casa de Castle, están tardando mucho.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, Castle y Beckett ya habían bajado del avión y se dirigían hasta el aparcamiento.

-¿Aquí también quieres conducir tú?-Le preguntó Castle.-

-Castle, no empecemos. Conduciría, pero no se llegar a Monterosso.-Llegaron al aparcamiento y le preguntó.-¿Cuál es nuestro coche?

-Ese.-Dijo señalando un Porsche Cayanne blanco.-

-¿Esta es tu idea de pasar desapercibidos?-Dijo mientras llegaban al coche.-Y encima blanco.-Dijo entrando en el lado del copiloto.-

-Kate, hazme caso, este coche pasará desapercibido.-Le dijo sentándose.-

-Genial, un pueblo de pijos.-Dijo abrochándose el cinturón.-

-¿Kate, qué te pasa?-Dijo haciendo lo mismo.-

-Nada, es solo que no sé que tengo que hacer.

-Confía en mí, en cuanto tengamos un poco más de información volveremos a Nueva York y los pillaremos.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, ¿y si sale mal?

-No seas tan negativa.-Dijo arrancando el coche.-

-En cuanto lleguemos llamo a Lanie.

-Vale, yo llamaré a Ryan.-No sabía porqué pero Beckett parecía enfadada, aunque ella lo negase.-Llegaremos en una hora u hora y media.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero quiero decir que Castle no es mío.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, y que el próximo domingo subiré más.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Espósito estaba bajando del ascensor con sus otras dos compañeras, cuando llegaron a la casa de Castle sacaron sus armas al ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Con cuidado, son muy peligrosos.-Les advirtió Espo.-

Entraron, estaba todo a oscuras, no encendieron la luz para no delatarse, en ese momento del piso de arriba se oyeron unos ruidos.

-Espo, arriba hay alguien.-Le dijo Hastings.-

-Bien, vamos a subir.

Subieron las escaleras, cuando llegaron arriba vieron a una persona que se estaba levantando del suelo.

-¡Quieto!-Gritó Espósito apuntándole con la pistola.-

-Soy yo.-Intento calmarle Rhottes.-

-Quédate quieto.-Habló esta vez Velázquez.-

-¿Pero me queréis escuchar?

En ese momento se acercaba a ellos, pero Hastings disparó y pos suerte no le alcanzó la bala.

-¡Qué voy con vosotros!

-¿Rhottes?-Dijo Espo bajando su arma.-

-Sí, no disparéis, que me vais a dar.

-Bajad las armas.-Dicho esto, Espósito encendió la luz del pasillo, y se acercó a él, no sin antes decirle a las policías.-Vosotras, bajas y comprobar que no hay nadie.-Cuando desaparecieron Espo volvió a preguntarle.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, casi me matáis, pero sí.

-¿Y Ryan?

-Creo que ahí.-Dijo señalando la habitación de Castle.-Cuando iba a entrar, un tío se me echó encima.

-Vamos, ¿seguro que estás bien?-Le dijo preocupado por el pequeño corte que tenía encima de la ceja.-

-Sí, vamos.

Entraron y vieron a Ryan tendido en el suelo, con una mancha de sangre bajo su cabeza. Espo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo e intento despertarle.

-Ryan, tío, ¿estás bien?-Dijo mientras le daba unas bofetadas.-

-No me peques, me dolerá más.-Le contestó abriendo los ojos.-

-Ryan, que susto me has dado.-Le dijo abrzándolo.-

-Siento cortaros el momento romántico, pero, ¿Ryan, le has visto la cara?

-No, me atacó por la espalda, ¿y tú?

-Creo que un poco.

-Vamos a la morgue, para que Lanie os cure.-Dijo ayudando a Ryan a levantarse.-

- Yo estoy bien, iré a hablar con Christine y ella nos mandará hacer algo.-Dijo Rhottes rápidamente.-

-¿Llamo a los de robos?

-No, no hasta que hayamos hablado con ella.-En ese momento, Hastings subió y le dijo a Rhottes:

-Lo siento mucho, Rhottes.

-No pasa nada, ¿habéis encontrado algo raro?

-Las habitaciones de Alexis y Martha están bien, la habitación de Castle y su despacho están destrozados.

-Vale, hay que llamar a Alexis y a Martha.

-Sí, y preguntarles que puede faltar.

-Encargaros vosotros. Y Ryan.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-

-¿Si?

-La próxima vez que nos vayamos de excursión, traeremos a más gente.-Le dijo divertido.-

-Claro.-Cuando Rhottes y Hastings desaparecieron Ryan dijo.-Se me ha escapado.

-No, a ti solo no, también a Rhottes.

-¿Los encontraremos vivos?

-Pues claro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ya habían llegado a la urbanización donde vivía DiNozzo. Llegaron a su puerta y entraron. La casa era grandísima, tenía la fachada toda de color blanco, un jardín inmenso con piscina, y pistas de baloncesto, tenis, etc.

-Vaya casa.-Dijo Beckett asombrada.-

-Lo sé, yo aún me sigo asombrado cada vez que vuelvo.

-¿Tu madre no había roto con él?-Preguntó mientras salían del coche.-

-Sí, pero nos llevamos muy bien.

Se acercaron a la puerta, y Castle tocó. Mientras esperaban, Beckett dijo:

-¿Siempre hace este calor?

-Sí, siempre hace este clima.

-Menos mal que me he traído ropa de verano.

La puerta se abrió, y una señora de unos setenta años dijo:

-Ciao Ricky, E' bello vederti!-Dijo abrazándolo.-

-Anch'io. Questo qui è Kate, Isabella.

-La ragazza che mi ha parlato.

-Sí, Kate, ella es Isabella DiNozzo.

-Es un placer conocerte, Kate.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano.-Ricky me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-El placer es mío.-Dijo estrechándosela.-Y espero que haya hablado bien de mí.

-Más que bien. Vamos, pasar, Tom era ansioso di vedere.-Le dijo a Castle mientras pasaban.-

-Perché?

-Si trattadi tua ragazza.

-Ma quali sono questi rumori?-Dijo un hombre de pelo canoso que bajaba por las escaleras.-

El hombre aparentaba unos cuantos años menos que Martha. No era muy alto, y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, se parecían a los de Castle, pero los del hombre eran más claros. Aparte de eso era en lo único que se parecían.

-Ricky que alegría verte.-Dijo yendo hacia Castle.-

Castle también estaba yendo había él, se podía decir que lo dos tenían ganas de verse. Al llegar los dos a la misma altura se abrazaron.

-Tomasso quiere a Ricky como a un hijo.-Le dijo Isabella a Beckett.-

-Y Rick parece que igual.

Castle y DiNozzo empezaron a hablar mientras se abrazaban, empezaron a hablar en italiano así Kate no se enteraría.

-Devo dirti una cosa la ragazza che mi ha mandato indagare.

-Qualcosa che non va?

-A secondadi come la si guarda. Perché sei qui?

-Vogliamo prendere.

-Bisogno di aiuto da parte della polizia. Poi abbaimo parlato dopo cena.

-Entendido.-Dicho esto se separaron y fueron hacia Beckett y Isabella.-

-Supongo que ya conoces a mi hermana Isabella, yo soy Tomasso, pero me puedes llamar Tom.-Dijo antes de cogerle la mano a Beckett y besársela.-

-Yo soy Kate.

-Ricky me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo para que pillara que hablada de haber sido el hombre que le había puesto vigilancia.-

-Lo sé.

-Ma quella che non mi aveva detto, è che eri così bella. Pero ahora ir a vuestra habitación y descansad, ha sido un viaje largo. Nos vemos en la cena.

-Claro.-Dijo Castle mientras le cogía la mano a Beckett.-Ven, te enseñaré donde nos quedaremos.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron escaleras arriba, Isabella y Tomasso se quedaron hablando unos minutos.

-Povera ragazza, come si fa prendere?

-Non lo so, speriamo di no sofferto molto.-Dicho esto, Tom se marchó.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero quiero decir que Castle no es mío, sino, Beckett le hubiera hablado del trabajo en D.C. a Castle.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, y que esta tarde subiré más, o quizás mañana :). Y que el italiano es del traductor google así que… bueno y si no lo habéis entendido: dicen que Beckett es muy guapa, y que Tom ha encontrado algo importante, o bastante importante.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Castle la había llevado por un pasillo repleto de puertas, cada una era de una habitación. Castle se detuvo en una.

-Es esta.-Dicho esto abrió la puerta.-

Beckett se quedó con la boca abierta, era preciosa. Toda blanca y tenía doble altura, en la de arriba estaban la cama y el baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-Le preguntó Castle.-

-Sí, es preciosa.

-Espero que te guste, nos quedaremos unos pocos días, DiNozzo y sus chicos han encontrado algo importante, según me ha dicho.

-¿Qué han encontrado?

-No lo sé, después de la cena me lo dirá.

-Me voy a dar una ducha.-Le dijo Beckett acercándose al baño.-

-Yo bajaré a por las maletas.-Dijo Castle acercándose a la puerta.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quayle estaba en su despacho, esperando la llegada de Demming con la bala, y Bracken le acompañaba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Tom?

-Estará por llegar. Oye, George.

-¿Qué?

Cuando Bracken iba a contestarle, la puerta se abrió y entró Demming.

-Toma.-Les dijo dándole la bala.-

-¿Has hecho lo que dijimos?-Le preguntó Quayle.-

-Sí, he cambiado la bala. Y según mis contactos el detective Ryan irá a recoger los resultados dentro de poco tiempo.

-Bien, ya te llamaremos si te necesitamos.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Dragón, no quiero seguir con esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya cumplí mi parte del trato.

-Cumpliste una parte, no la acabaste.-Dijo mirando a Bracken para que continuara.-

-Te dejó, cuando eras tú quien le tendrías que hacer roto el corazón y…

-Y también me tendría que haber desecho del escritor, lo sé, pero no puedo seguir.-Le interrumpió Demming.-

-Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?-Le preguntó Quayle.-

-Sí.

-Cumple tu parte, y nosotros cumpliremos la nuestra.-Dijo mirando a Bracken.-

-Tommy, es por el bien de tu familia.

-¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

-Darnos información de lo cerca que están de encontrarnos.

-¿Cómo? No trabajo en homicidios.

-Averigua como. Ese es tu problema.

-Vale.-Dijo antes de marcharse.-

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero Bracken lo rompió.

-George, esto ya no lo hacemos por nuestra imagen, sino porque le quieres arruinar. Esto no es lo que…

-¿Lo qué, Will?-Le interrumpió.-

-George, cuando esto empezó estábamos en el lugar apropiado, pero con el paso del tiempo, ese fue el peor lugar.

-¿Qué pasa si se enteran que hemos ocultado pruebas contra aquellos policías? Yo lo sé, Will, nuestra carrera en la política, todo por lo que hemos luchado caerá, igual que nuestras familias.

-¿Nuestras? No George, eso sí que no. Fuiste tú el que quiso vengarse.

-Es verdad, pero tú me ayudaste.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Tú era la llave para entrar en esta familia. ¿Pero alguna vez pensaste en la de ella? ¿En lo que habrán sufrido sus hijas?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te rajas?

-No.

-Pues entonces acabemos esto como empezamos, Will.

-¿Cómo?

-Con la muerte.

-Pero sabrán que hemos sido nosotros.

-Ya, pero acabaré mi venganza. A veces un peón vale más que el rey, Will. O a veces, hasta un peón vale más que otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tenemos dos peones, un… una reina, mejor dicho, y dos culpables. Iremos uno a uno.

-No lo cojo.

-Acercaremos a la reina a nuestro lado. Un peón vendrá y el otro le seguirá, el que le sigue morirá, y el otro peón solo querrá desaparecer. Y cuando lo haga, la reina irá detrás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero quiero decir que Castle no es mío.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, y también deciros: ¡Feliz Castle Monday! Bueno, el último de esta temporada, y espero que tenga un final feliz, :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Mientras el ascensor de la comisaría paró en la planta de homicidios y Rhottes se bajó de él. Shaw, quien estaba en la sala de descanso, salió y se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Se me ha escapado.-Contestó Rhottes en voz baja.-

-¿Quién se te ha escapado?-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.-

-Jordan, esto se aviso.-Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta.-Es una larga historia.

-Vamos a la sala de descanso y me lo cuentas.-Le contestó antes de acercarse a la sala.-

-Será mejor que sigamos investigando.

-Andrew, no era una pregunta o una sugerencia, era una orden.

Se dirigieron a la sala, se sentaron cada unos en una silla. Christine le iba a preguntar algo, pero Rhottes se le adelantó.

-Se me ha escapado.-Volvió a repetir mirando el suelo.-

-Bueno, ¿quién se te ha escapado?

-Estábamos en la casa del escritor, Ryan y yo nos dividimos. De repente oí un ruido de donde estaba Ryan, y fui a ayudarle, antes pregunté si había sido él, pero no me contestó. Cuando iba a entrar en el sitio donde estaba Ryan un hombre se me echó encima, y al caer me dejó K.O.

-¿Le viste la cara?

- -Cerró los ojos y se concentró.-Hombre, 1'80 o 1'85, unos 90 kg, moreno, no le pude ver los ojos.

-¿Cómo iba vestido?

- Se concentró más y dijo.-Zapatillas de… ¿adidas? Sí, llevaban tres rayas, unas adidas. Vaqueros, camiseta blanca, y creo que una cazadora negra.-Después abrió los ojos.-Ya no recuerdo haber visto nada más.

-Vamos con el dibujante. ¿Sabes? Cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser muy útil.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Lo sé. Pero no a veces, siempre.

-Y ya lo has estropeado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rhottes y Christine se fueron a comer; Ryan a por los resultados de balística; y Espósito se quedó ayudando con el retrato. En ese momento, Demming entró en la sala del FBI, donde estaban trabajando con el retrato.

-Ey, Espo.

-Hola, Demming.-Contestó mientras se acercaba a él.-

-Vengo por si necesitáis ayuda.

-No, no hace fata.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-No.-Dijo mintiéndole, ya que Gates les había dado una lista de las personas con las que poder hablar del caso, y Demming no estaba en ella.-

-Vale, pero si necesitáis ayuda…

-Te llamaremos, no te preocupes.-Le interrumpió Espo.-

-Vale, adiós.

-Adiós.

Demming se marchó, y a los pocos minutos llegó Ryan.

-Javi, ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro.-Dijo acercándose a él, y después saliendo de la sala.-¿Qué quieres?

-Fueron ellos, Espo.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ellos mataron a Maddox.

-No, no puede ser.-Dijo Espo quitándole la carpeta que Ryan llevaba en las manos.-

-Ya lo he mirado unas cien veces, Javi. Han sido ellos.

-Estos resultados están mal.

-Los han repetido ¿Dos veces? Sería mucha casualidad.

-Como si sale sí cien veces, Ryan, son nuestra familia, ellos no matarían a nadie.

-Los resultado no se equivocan tantas veces.

-Pues esta vez sí, ¿de qué parte estás Ryan?

-De la tuya.

-Pues no lo parece, si crees que han sido ellos.-Le dijo antes de marcharse.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero Castle no es mío, sino Beckett hubiera contestado a Castle antes de acabar el capítulo.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La cena ya había acabado, se la habían pasado hablando de Castle y de las travesuras que hacía allí. Cuando la cena acabó, Isabella se llevó a Kate para enseñarle el jardín, mientras que DiNozzo y Castle se fueron al despacho de este para hablar.

-¿Qué me querías contar?-Preguntó Castle mientras se sentaban en el sofá.-

-Verás, las cosas no son como creíamos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hemos estado investigando.-Castle le iba a interrumpir pero DiNozzo continuó.-Ya lo sé, mi trabajo y el de mis hombres era mantenerla a salvo, pero también podíamos ayudarte en eso.

-¿Y qué habéis averiguado?

-He metido a un par de hombres en la casa del dragón.

-¿Y qué han averiguado?

- -DiNozzo sacó una carpeta y de ella sacó unas cuantas fotos.-Los culpables: George W. Quayle.-Le dijo tendiendo una foto.- Y William H. Bracken.-Dijo sacando otra.-Vicepresidente y senador, pero no es lo que más importancia tiene.

-¿No?

-No.-Dicho esto sacó otra foto.-Johanna Beckett, abogada, 62 años, un marido, dos hijas…-Puso la foto sobre la mesa y continuó.- un amante, secuestrada hace catorce años y vivita y coleando.-Castle bajó la mirada y vio una foto reciente de Johanna Beckett saliendo de un bufete de abogados, con lo que se podían llamar dos escoltas.-

-No, no puede ser. Yo he visto una foto, y en ella salía Johanna Beckett, pero muerta.

-Pues está viva.

-No. ¿Cómo se lo digo a Kate?-Dijo unos segundos después.-

-No lo sé. Escucha, está bien, vive a las afueras. Según mis hombres la tienen trabajando en un bufete. Está bien, pero en lo de decírselo a la bella signora no te puedo ayudar.

-Gracias. Por todo, no sé como agradecértelo.

-Ricky, tú sabes cómo.

-¿Qué? No, yo nunca os delataría, estoy orgulloso de haber sido entrenado por uno de los mejores asesinos, te debo lo de ser escritor.

-Grazie per tutto, Ricky.

-Bueno.-Dijo Castle levantándose.-Voy a hablar con Kate.

-Claro. Deberíais llamar a vuestros amigos, para que no se preocupen. Y díselo, merece saberlo.-Le dijo dándole un sobre, donde había un par de fotos de Johanna Beckett.-

-Claro, ancora grazie per questo Tom.

-Tutto per un bambino. Anche se non è vero. Además, aquí será de noche pero allí es de día, es el momento perfecto para llamarlos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, en comisaría, Christine y Rhottes salían del ascensor.

-¿Algo nuevo?-Preguntó Christine mientras se acercaban a los chicos.-

Espósito estaba sentado en su mesa, revisando las pruebas; y Ryan, sentado en su mesa con la mirada en la pizarra, y este desvió la mirada a Espo cuando Christine les preguntó.

-¿Me habéis oído?-Volvió a insistir Christine.-

-Creo que pasa algo.-Le dijo Rhottes en voz baja.-¿Habéis hablado con la familia del escritor?

-Muy sutil.-Le susurró.-

-He cambiado de tema.

-Sí que hemos encontrado algo.-Murmuró Ryan.-

-¿Qué?

-Pues…-Ryan se paró al mirar de nuevo a Espo.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-La bala que mató a Maddox es de la pistola que Beckett tiene en casa.-Dijo mirando al suelo.-

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Sí.-Le dijo tendiéndole una carpeta.-

-Pero…-Empezó Rhottes.-

-No hay peros, coincide.-Dijo Christine antes de suspirar.-Poner una orden de busca y captura para Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle.

-Es increíble.-Murmuró Espósito.-

-¿Pasa algo, Espósito?

-Chris.-La llamó Rhottes.-

-Sí, pasa algo.-Dijo levantándose de su mesa.-

-Espo.-Le intentó parar Ryan.-

-Bo, tú eres un traidor.-Dijo señalando a Ryan.-¿Cómo puedes creer que ellos lo han matado?

-Javi, tenemos pruebas contras ellos.

-¡Son nuestro amigos, nuestra familia! Los conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que ellos no matan. ¡¿Y si fuese otra persona con el arma de Beckett?!

-¡Si estuviese aquí Beckett diría que las pruebas son las que hablan, no las teorías!

-¿Y has pensado que dirían si fuésemos nosotros los que estuviésemos en su situación?

-Yo…

-¡No Ryan! ¡Ellos estarían día y noche trabajando para ayudarnos, para protegernos, para salvarnos! ¡Ryan, se lo debemos! ¡Son nuestra familia!

-Pero, Espo, entonces, ¿por qué huyen? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si las pruebas no se equivocan? ¿Y si ellos lo han matado?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Espósito, vete a descansar.-Habló por fin Christine.-

-¿Y tú qué? Es tu hermana, ¿de verdad crees que ella lo ha matado?

-Espósito, dentro de esta comisaría no tengo hermana, ni familia, ni amigos, tengo que ser neutral, ¿crees que creo que mi hermana puede matar a alguien? Pues te equivocas, pero las penas se dejan en casa.

-Es increíble, ¿sabéis? Me voy, necesito pensar, volveré más tarde.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En la morgue, Lanie estaba trabajando con Maddox, para sacar cualquier prueba, cuando alguien entró.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no es mío.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

En la morgue, Lanie estaba trabajando con Maddox, para sacar cualquier prueba, cuando alguien entró.

-Lanie.-La llamó Alexis.-

-Alexis, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… en los Hamptons me aburría.

-¿Y te diviertes más con los cadáveres?

-Un poco, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- -Dudó un poco y dijo.-Cámbiate, me vas a ayudar a hacer esta autopsia.

-Vale.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alexis salió para ayudar a Lanie. Mientras hacían la autopsia, Lanie le preguntó.

-Cuéntame, ¿algún amigo nuevo? ¿Amigo especial? ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? ¿Novio nuevo?

-¿Qué ha sido lo último que has dicho?

-¿Novio nuevo?

-Lo otro.

-¿Amigo especial?

-No, lo de mi padre.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Le preguntó mirándole.-

-No.-Respondió nerviosa.-

-¿Seguro? ¡Alexis Castle, no me gusta que me mientas!

-Se lo he prometido.-Le dijo en voz baja.-

-¿Qué le has prometido?

-Lanie, no puedo.-Dijo empezando a llorar.-

-Cariño.-Le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola.-Lex, ¿estás bien?

-Lanie, te juro que te lo contaría, pero se lo prometí.

-Lex, lo que me cuentes aquí, se queda aquí.

-¿Cómo las visitas de Espósito?

-Sí, como las visitas de Espo.

-Júramelo.-Le dijo extendiendo el meñique.-

-Te lo juro.-Dijo cogiendo este con su dedo meñique.-

-Papá me llamo, me dijo que se iba de viaje de negocios, pero cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué, Alexis?

-Le pregunté que cuando volvería, y me dijo que si su plan salía bien, en un par de días. Le pregunté si estaba en algún lío y…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que no, le pregunté si quería que llamase a Kate, pero me dijo que no, que ella se iba con él. Y cuando le dije que no hiciese ninguna tontería-Se rió y dijo.-me dijo que eso no me lo podía prometer, ¿qué hago, Lanie? ¿Y si están los dos metidos en algún lío?

-Pues entonces, el tío Javi y el tío Kevin, sacarán a papá y a mamá de él.

-¿Papá y mamá? ¿Tío Javi y tío Kevin?-Preguntó riendo.-

-Somos una familia Alexis, y eso es lo que hacen las familias.

-¿Protegerse?

-Eso, y también ayudarse. Por no olvidarnos de que tres de nuestros miembros son polis, dos tienen acceso a objetos punzantes, uno puede idear el crimen perfecto, y otras dos personas que serían el cebo. ¿Tú crees que somos una familia?

-Un poco rara pero sí.

-Mira, esta noche tú te quedas conmigo, cenamos, vemos una peli y mientras comemos helado ponemos a parir a algunos familiares, ¿qué me dices?

-Acepto.

-Pero ahora vamos a acabar con esto, luego nos vamos a casa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero, Castle no es mío.**

**Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado, y el próximo domingo o durante la semana subiré más.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Beckett estaba sentada en el sillón de la habitación con su móvil en la mano, cuando Castle salió de la ducha, y se cambió en el baño.

-Todavía estás así?-Dijo mirándola mientras salía del baño.-Cuando me he ido a la ducha estabas sentada y con el móvil en la mano, igual que ahora.

-Ya. Estaba pensando.-Le contestó mientras miraba el móvil.-

-¿En qué?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.-

-¿Y si no sale bien? Rick, somos dos contra…-Rió y dijo.-No si quiera sabemos contra cuantos.

-Pero no vamos a estar solos.-Kate le miró y Castle continuó.-Kate, somos una familia, y si mi plan sale como quiero, ellos nos ayudarán.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Tú, vas a llamar a Lanie, le vas a decir que estamos bien, que no se preocupe. Mientras pediremos ayuda a nuestro miembro más débil, pero que nos dará información.

-¿Ryan?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.-

-Ryan. Pero no le digas que le he llamado nenaza.-Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia ella.-

-No lo haré.

-Bien, vamos, tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.-

-¿A dónde y de qué?-Dijo levantándose.-

-No es nada malo. Y vamos a hablar en la cama, estaremos más cómodos.

-¿En la cama?-Dijo yendo hacia ella.-

-No pienses mal. Es importante.-Se sentó y sacó el sobre donde tenía las fotos de Johanna Beckett.-

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una sorpresa. Y espero que te guste.

-Castle.

-Vale. Toma.-Dijo tendiéndole el sobre.-

-¿Qué es esto?-Le dijo abriéndolo.-

-DiNozzo ha descubierto algo que creo que te va a gustar, saca lo que hay dentro.-

Beckett sacó las fotos y le dijo mientras las miraba.

-¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es no tiene gracia.-habló empezando a llorar.-

-No, no es una broma. Según DiNozzo está viva, la secuestraron, vive en las afueras.

-Pero… las fotos…

-Será que… a lo mejor mataron a una persona que se parecía mucho a ella. Y cómo también había policías involucrados…

-¿Crees que Montgomery lo sabía?

-No lo sé.-Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.-Pero te prometo que la vamos a encontrar y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-No, han pasado 14 años, nunca volverá a ser como antes.

-¿No quieres volver a ver a tu madre?

-No, no es eso. Llevo 14 años creyendo que mi madre estaba muerta, me metí a policía para resolverlo, ¿qué he estado investigando? Te das cuenta de que me he jugado la vida por una persona que ni si quiera conocía.

-Kate.-La abrazó y siguió.-Puede que si esto no hubiese pasado, tú serías una de las mejores abogadas o estarías en el tribunal supremo. Pero piensa en las cosas que no te podrían haber pasado. Conocernos a Lanie, a Espo, a Ryan, a Jenny, a mí… Tampoco les hubieses dado paz a las familias de las personas asesinadas. Y sobre lo que te has jugado la vida… Pues a partir de ahora, no pienses en eso, si no en que te dije que te quería.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas?

-Porque aunque me cueste un poco reconocerlo puedo llegar a ser un poco cursi. Sin olvidar que soy escritor.

-Gracias.

-Siempre.

-Prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando esto se resuelva necesito pensar.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Qué nos vayamos de viajes. Tú y yo. Solos.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya lo veremos.

-Vale. ¿Llamamos a Lanie?

-Mañana.

-Bien.-Se separaron y se tumbaron en la cama.-

-No me puedo creer que esté viva.-Dijo mirando las fotos.-

-Yo tampoco.-Le dijo mirándola.-

-¿Pero por qué después de 14 años, no la han matado? ¿Qué quieren de ella?

-No lo sé.-Le quitó las fotos, las puso encima de la mesilla de noche y dijo.-Pero ahora toca descansar. DiNozzo y sus chicos estarán investigando, así que mañana tenemos todo el día para pensar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero, Castle no es mío.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Espo estaba a punto de salir de comisaría cuando se tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento.-Levantó la mirada.-¿Demming?

-Espo, parece que hoy tenemos que pasar el día juntos.-Dijo divertido.-

-Ya, bueno… Adiós.-Se iba a ir cuando Demming le preguntó.-

-Espo, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo, que necesito pensar. Adiós.

_-Ya han recibido los resultados_.-Pensó antes de entrar en el baño para contárselo a sus jefes.-

-Senador Bracken.

-Will, soy Tom.

-No te hemos pedido nada, ¿qué quieres?

-Ya han recibido los resultados de balística. ¿Vosotros habéis tenido suerte con la bala?

-No te hemos pedido que nos avisases, pero no, no hemos tenido suerte. ¿Cómo se han tomado los resultados?

-Mal. Will, tú no eres igual que él, ¿por qué hacéis esto?

-¿La verdad? Ni yo mismo sé porqué acepte.

-¿Tú no estás metido en esto?

-Yo estuve en un sitio, que con el paso del tiempo no sé si era el mejor, o el peor. Ya no sé por qué hacemos esto. Cuídate, Thomas.

-Igual, Will, adiós.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de colgar Bracken se fue al despacho de Quayle.

-Adelante.-Entró Bracken.-Will, ¿qué haces por aquí?

- -Se acercó a la silla que había enfrente de la mesa de Quayle y se sentó.-Me ha llamado Demming.

-¿Qué quería?

-Me ha dicho que no se han tomado muy bien los resultados de balística.

-Ya, pues nuestra bala tampoco nos ha dicho nada. Es un callejón sin salida.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Catorce años? George, eso es mucho castigo.

-¿Y qué quieres qué haga ahora? ¿La dejo libre y que nos arruine la vida?

-¿Cómo nosotros se la arruinamos a ella?

-Will.

-No, no es culpa mía, ni de ella que no la pudieses olvidar.

-Sabes que no es por eso.

-¿Y por qué es? ¿Por qué un día estabais en la cama y a la mañana siguiente te dijo que no te quería volver a ver? ¿O por qué le diste a elegir y eligió a su marido?

-Fue ella la que se acercó a mí.

-Pero fue para pedirte ayuda por el caso que llevaba.

-¿Y qué quería que hiciese?

-No lo sé.

-No solo pensé en mi carrera. Pensé en la tuya. En lo que quiso crear mi padre.

-Sí, pero una cosa era decirle no. No te podemos ayudar, y otra muy diferente fue lo que hiciste.

-Lo hice por tu bien y por el mío.

-Te fuiste ganando su amistad, luego, un día vamos a comer, otro a pasear, otro a cenar. Y un día que verdaderamente necesitaba un amigo, te acostaste con ella. Acabaste con su familia.

-Se iban a separar. Ella misma me lo dijo.

-¿Y por qué te dejo?

-Yo era su amigo, su vía de escape. Pero decidió volver a intentarlo con su marido. Pero no, no si quiera le habló de mí. No podía dejar que jugara a su marido, igual que lo hizo conmigo.

-Matamos a una persona inocente, George. Por tu despecho. Acabamos con la vida de dos niñas, solo porque no te eligió. Tú acabaste con su vida y luego te casaste con otra.

-Pero todavía sigue viva.

-Suéltala.

-No, ya te he dicho como va a acabar esto, Will.

-¿Vas a matar a la chica?

-Sí, se metió donde no debía, igual que su madre.

-¿Y por qué no mataste a su hermana?

-Porque fue lista, y se alejó a tiempo. Y ahora vamos a olvidar esta conversación.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero, Castle no es mío.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Christine, Ryan y Rhottes estaban frente de la pizarra para intentar averiguar algo. En ese momento, Shaw se acercó a ellos.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo del tío de la casa de Castle?

-De momento nada.-Le informó Rhottes.-

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije?-Habló Christine.-

-Sí. Ese hombre tiene muchos amigos, pero todos son escritores, otros gente importante, etc.

-¿Alguien que destaque? ¿Con casa en las afueras, en otro país?

-Sí, todos. Pero son las casas de verano. Y creo que se irán a casa de alguien que viva en las afueras.

-¿Has probado con los novios de Martha?-Sugirió Ryan.-

-¿Martha?

-La madre de Castle. A lo mejor se lleva muy bien con un exnovio de su madre.

-Compruébalo.-Le dijo Christine.-

-Claro.-Dicho esto, Shaw se marchó.-

-¿Dónde estará Espo?-Murmuró Ryan mirando su móvil.-Hace como unas dos horas que se ha ido.

-Ese es su problema. Si no sabe separar su vida personal del trabajo, es su problema.-Dicho esto se levantó y se fue a la sala de descanso.-

Rhottes la siguió.

-Christine, ¿qué te pasa?-Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.-

-¿A mí? Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Mi hermana ha matado a un tío, si segura. Por no olvidar, que está desaparecida.

-¿Crees que ha sido tu hermana?

-Las pruebas hablan, no las teorías.

-Hasta yo confío más en tu hermana que tú.

-Pues haberte casado con ella.

-¿Has llamado a tu padre?

-No.

-¿Christine, qué te pasa? Es tu padre, merece saberlo que le pasa a su hija.

-¿Y qué quieres qué haga? Lo llamó y le digo, papá, ya sé que no hablamos mucho, pero Kate está desaparecida y puede que haya matado a un tío.

-Eso está bien.

-Es mi padre, no le puedo contar eso.

-Pues yo lo haré.

-No, no lo harás-

-Sí, si lo haré.

En ese momento en la sala entró Shaw.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Sí.

-No. Me voy a buscar a Espo.

-No hagas ninguna tontería que te conozco, Andrew Rhottes.

-Entonces sabes que eso no te lo puedo prometer.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-¿Estáis bien?

-Estupendamente, una pelea normal.

-Ya.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Sí, al buscar ha destacado un nombre.

-¿Cuál?

- -Sacó una foto y dijo.-Tomasso DiNozzo.

-¿DiNozzo? Lleva huyendo del FBI dos años. Por no hablar de sus negocios con otras mafias.

-Exacto. Ryan ha llamado a la madre de Castle, vendrá de los Hamptons esta noche. Dentro de dos horas.

-Vale, me pasaré a hablar con ella.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que vaya yo?

-Soy mayorcita.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rhottes se había ido a buscar a Espo. Antes de todo, bajó a ver si estaba en la morgue.

-¿Lanie?-Dijo entrando.-

-Rhottes, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Espo.

-Pues no está aquí.

-¿Quién es la chica?-Le preguntó en voz baja.-

-Es la hija de Castle.

-¿Alexis?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Kate nos ha hablado de ella.

-Qué bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-¡Alexis, ven que te presente!-Le gritó a la chica.-

-¿Qué?-Dijo nervioso.-

Cuando Alexis llegó, Lanie la presentó.

-Alexis Castle, este es Andrew Rhottes, el cuñado de Kate.

-¿Cuñado? ¿Beckett tiene hermana?

-Sí, Christine, si subes y ves a una persona idéntica a Kate pero morena, es ella.

-Son idénticas.-Le dijo Lanie.-

-Kate me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Enserio?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.-

-Sí, en un ranking: primero el escritos, segundo tú, tercero Lanie.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Claro, dispara.

-¿Sabes dónde estuvo Kate después de salir del hospital?

-Se vino con nosotros unos cuantos meses, luego se fue con Jim. Bueno, me voy, tengo que encontrar a Espo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- -Rhottes miró a Alexis y después dijo.-Nada.

-No me gusta que me mientan.

-Pues vale, adiós.

Cuando se fue, Lanie comentó.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, no?

-¿De qué?

-A las Beckett les ponen sus compañeros de trabajo.-Alexis se rió.-No te rías, es verdad. Rhottes, tu padre.

-Vale.

-Vamos a cambiarnos y nos vamos.

-Vale.

-Sabes que tengo razón.

-Lanie, es mi padre.

-Eres mayor de edad, y sabes que tu padre no es un santo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Alexis?

-Si te refieres a si sé que mi padre y Kate se acostaron el día de su cumpleaños, sí, lo sé.

-Eres mayor para lo que quieres.

-Lo sé.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rhottes había salido de la comisaría, no sabía donde había podido ir Espo. Pero se le vino a la cabeza un lugar donde podría estar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Rhottes había salido de la comisaría, no sabía donde había podido ir Espo. Pero se le vino a la cabeza un lugar donde podría estar.

Cuando estaba en la planta del piso se fijó en que la puerta ya estaba arreglada, y como sabía donde guardaba la llave de repuesto la cogió.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Espo, sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Me da igual quien seas, pero déjame en paz.

-Espo, estoy contigo.-Le dijo acercándose a él.-

-¿Conmigo en qué?

-Yo también creo que ellos no han sido.

- -Espo levantó la cabeza y le dijo.-¿Cómo pueden creer que han sido ellos?

-Si una cosa sé bien, es que las Beckett hacen más caso a las pruebas que a su instinto. Verás a Christine, creerás que está en contra de Kate. Pero en su interior no está trabajando para encontrar a una persona, sino a su hermana.

-Vale, es muy buena profesional. ¿Pero y Ryan? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que él también los quiere encontrar.

-¿Y si está en el otro bando?

-Lo he comprobado. Está en el nuestro.

-Somos una familia, ¿por qué han huido? Nosotros les hubiésemos protegido.

-Ellos no os quieren poner en peligro. Escucha, cuando conocí a Christine era igual que Kate. Todos los días del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo. Yo era nuevo en el FBI, y desde que la conocí y nos pusieron a trabajar juntos, me había empezado a gustar. Sentía curiosidad, por si siempre era así, incluso con su familia, así que la investigué.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

-Cuando supe que asesinaron a su madre, empecé a investigar por mi cuenta, y un día encontré una buena pista de donde podrían estar. Pensé, Andy, es la chica que te gusta, ve, intenta darle la paz que le das a otras familias. Me presenté ahí y…

-¿Y qué?

-La encontré luchando con alguien, yo me escondí para que no me vieran. Y en un golpe, no sé cómo se quedó colgando de la cornisa del edificio. Yo salí en ese momento. El tío estaba de espaldas, así que me lancé contra él. No sé cómo, pero pasé de tenerlo reducido, a ver como se iba corriendo. Cuando Christine empezó a oírme, se puso a gritar mi nombre. Y en cuanto pude fui a salvarla. Cuando estábamos los dos seguros me dio una bofetada, le pregunté si estaba enfadada pero me dijo que no, y que como había sido tan tonto como para seguirla, y bueno, después de eso empezamos a quedar, luego me quedaba unos cuantos días en su casa, ella en la mía, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en un altar. Y ahora, seis años después, seguimos juntos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que hayan huido?

-Después de aquella pelea juramos que nos cubriríamos las espaldas el uno al otro, esos tíos eran demasiado peligrosos, no meteríamos a nadie más.

-Y ellos habrán querido protegernos, sin ponernos en peligro.

-Exacto. Y mañana por la mañana tú y yo iremos a por la bala, y haremos nuestro propio informe.

-Si se enteran nos echan.

-Tú has dicho que son nuestra familia, y las familias se ayudan.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano.-

-Somos una familia en la que daríamos nuestras vidas por las demás.-Respondió estrechándosela.-

-Ven, sé donde guarda Kate sus fotos de pequeña, pero no se lo cuentes.-Le dijo divertido.-

-Será nuestro secreto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lanie y Alexis estaban en el sofá del loft de Lanie, comiendo helado.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Habló Lanie.-

-Claro.

-¿Te gusta Kate?

-Sí, es muy buena persona, pero no sé si aguantará mucho con mi padre.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo extrañada.-

-Mi padre es muy inmaduro y Beckett es muy seria. Además, son los dos muy distintos.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no te hace ilusión qué están juntos?

-No es eso, yo admiro a Kate, igual que a ti. Pero tengo miedo de que no funcione y Kate se aleje de mí. Sé que desde el disparo no es que este muy amigable con ella, pero es que tenía miedo por mi padre, pero cuando vino con ese disfraz de zombie y empezamos a hablar me dijo que Kate le iba a dar una oportunidad. Y sé que ella no le haría daño.

-¿Entonces te gustaría que fuese tu madrastra?

-Madrastra no me gusta, pero si me gustaría.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Si algo sé de Katherine Beckett, es que puede ser la persona más asustadiza del mundo. No es tan valiente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christine estaba sentada en el descansillo del loft de Castle. Había tocado pero Martha todavía no había llegado. Christine aprovechó el momento para llamar a su padre.

-¿Sí?

-¿Papá?

-Christine, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo?

-Porque solo me llamas cuando pasa algo.

-Papá no siempre.

-A ver… tu boda, accidentes de Andrew…

-Vale, papá, lo he pillado.-Le interrumpió.-

-A ver, ¿qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Andrew se ha vuelto a romper algo?

-No, él está bien.

-¿Pues qué ha pasado, entonces?

-Katie.

-Katie, ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Papá yo… Vuelve a Nueva York, ya.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ha desaparecido. Con el escritor ese.

-Entonces estará bien. Él la quiere mucho.

-Papá, en su casa ha aparecido un cadáver.

-¿Qué?

-Hay pruebas de que lo han matado uno de ellos.

-Mañana por la mañana estaré allí.

-Vale. Adiós, papá.

-Adiós, y ellos no han hecho nada.

-Lo sé. Te quiero, papá.

-Y yo.

En ese momento salía del ascensor Martha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

En ese momento salía del ascensor Martha.

-Kate, querida, ¿qué haces aquí?-Le dijo abrazándola.-

-No soy Kate.

-¿A no?-Se separó de ella.-Pues te pareces mucho.

-Lo sé. ¿Podemos a adentro y le cuento por qué estoy aquí?

-Claro.-Entraron y Martha se asustó con el estado del loft.-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

-Verá, eso es lo que le tengo que contar.

-Siéntate.-Dijo señalando una silla de la isla de la cocina.-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias.-Respondió sentándose.-

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado para que el loft esté así?

-Lo primero, soy Christine Beckett la hermana de Kate.

-Ya lo sabía, lo que no sabía es que eres tan parecida a ella.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Kate y yo hablamos un par de veces a la semana. ¿Estás casada, no?

-Sí, eres la primera persona que sabe que existo.

-¿Los han encontrado, no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Richard me lo contó.

-Sé que un hombre llevó toda la información a comisaría, y que el pacto que tenía por la vida de Kate está roto.

-Ellos están bien.

-¿Cómo era la relación entre Castle y DiNozzo?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tom en esto?

-Creemos que están con él.

-Se querían mucho. Tom lo quería como si fuese hijo suyo.

-Gracias. Si sabe algo más, llámeme.-Dijo dándole una tarjeta.-Y por lo del loft no se preocupe, le ha puesto vigilancia.

-Gracias, ¿pero qué buscaban?

-Información.-Dicho esto se fue.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A la mañana siguiente Rhottes y Espo que habían quedado para ir a por la bala, estaba esperando para que se la diesen.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-Investigar. Me he tomado la libertad de mirar la pistola que Kate tenía en casa.

-¿Y qué?

-No ha sido disparada recientemente.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien cambió la bala.

-Exacto. ¿Quién trajo le bala?

-No lo sé.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos.

-Tomad. Esta es vuestra bala.-Dijo dándoles una bolsa.-

-Gracias.

-No se lo digas a nadie.

-Vale.

-Thompson, va enserio.

-Qué sí, de esto ni una palabra a Gates.

-Gracias colega.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rhottes y Espo entraron en la división de homicidios. Pero cuando le iban a contar a Ryan lo que encontraron, Gates y Shaw los interrumpieron.

-Detectives.-Empezó Gates.-

-Tenemos una reunión.

-¿Ahora?-Preguntó Rhottes.-

-Sí.

En ese momento llegó Christine Beckett.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde.

-Ha llegado a tiempo para la reunión.-Le dijo Gates.-

Entraron en la sala donde estaban los del FBI, se sentaron todos y empezó la reunión.

-Señores, ¿qué tenemos del caso de Maddox?

-Balística ha confirmado que la bala es del arma de Kate Beckett.

-¿Tenemos huellas en el arma?

-En diez minutos nos traen los resultados.-Habló Shaw.-

-Bien, ¿algo de DiNozzo?

-Según Martha, DiNozzo quería a Castle como a un hijo.

-Genial, ¿y dónde está DiNozzo?

-Llevamos cuatro años buscándole.

-¿Algo del hombre del apartamento del seños Castle?

-Sí, lo hemos conseguido identificar.-Dijo Ryan mientras le daba una carpeta a Shaw.-

- -Leyó.-William Daniels, veintisiete años.-Suspiró y dijo.-Y no se sabe su domicilio actual.

-¿Antecedentes?

-Sí, pero desde hace nueve años nada.

-Pues vamos a por él.-Dijo Gates.-

-No sabemos donde vive, pero nos ha llegado un chivatazo de que se le ve mucho con otra persona.

-¿Quién?

-Robert Criss. Veinticinco años y sin antecedentes.-Le dijo dándole otra carpeta.-

-Seguro que ese sabe algo.-Dijo Ryan mientras se levantaba.-

-Nosotros tenemos algo.-Habló Espo.-

-¿Qué tienen?

-El arma que se supone que es el arma del crimen no ha sido disparada recientemente.-Dijo Rhottes.-

-¿Qué?

-Y mirar.-Puso la bala encima de la mesa y continuó.-Esta bala no ha sido disparada.

-La habrán cambiado.

-¿Quién la llevo a balística?

-Tom Demming, de robos.

-Ese está con ellos.

-Es hora de comer, tendámosle una trampa antes de que se vaya.

-Sí, señor.-Respondieron todos al unísono.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Por la tarde, Beckett y Castle estaban en la cama, abrazados, ya que decidieron disfrutar de su viaje a Italia. Beckett se removió en los brazos de Rick, la idea de llamar a Lanie la despertó más. Se deshizo del agarre de Castle y sacó su móvil del cajón de la mesilla donde lo había guardado.

-Doctora Parish.-Contestó.-

-Lanie.

-¿Kate? ¡Katherine Beckett! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!-Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, por lo que despertó a Castle.-

-No grites.-Murmuró.-

-¿Estás con Castle?-Le dijo mientras sonreía.-

-Lanie, solo te llamo para que veas que estoy bien.

-Vale.

-¿Alexis te lo ha contado?

-Sí, la pobre está muy asustada.

-Lo mejor era desaparecer, aquí estoy a salvo.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Castle te cuida bien?

-Sí, me cuida muy bien.

-¿Está contigo?

-Sí.

-¿En la cama?

-Puede.

-Ya era hora.-

-¿Es Lanie?-Preguntó Castle en voz baja.-

-Sí.

-¿Me la pasas?

-Claro.-Contestó extrañada.-Lanie, Rick quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Rick? ¿Ahora es Rick?-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Te lo paso. Toma.-Le dijo a Castle mientras le tendía el móvil.-

-Hola, Lanie.

-Chico escritor.

-Es hombre. Hombre escritor.

-Eso me lo tendrá que confirmar Kate.

-Lanie, céntrate.

-Qué mala influencia es Kate, pasas unos cuantos días con ella desaparecidos y hablas igual que ella.

-Lanie, no le cuentes a nadie que te hemos llamado.

-Vale. ¿Pero qué me quieres pedir?

-¿Como sabes…

-Soy muy lista, Castle.-Le interrumpió.-Ahora habla.

-¿Qué han averiguado?

-Sé poco. Maddox está muerto, la bala es del arma de Kate y…

-¿Cómo qué es del arma de Kate?-Interrumpió él.-

-¿Qué pasa? Pon el altavoz.-Le dijo Beckett.-

- -Puso el altavoz y dijo.-Lanie, habla.

-Balística dice que la bala que mató a Maddox es del arma de Kate.

-Eso es imposible.

-Pues eso es lo que dicen las pruebas.

-Policías corruptos.-Susurró a Beckett.-

-Claro. ¿Quién llevó la bala?

-Demming.

-¿Demming?-Repitió Castle.-

-Por eso se acercó a mí.

-¿Me ha perdido algo? Ah, por cierto, ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que tienes una hermana, Kate?

-En otro momento. ¿El FBI está ahí?

-Sí.

-Adiós, luego te llamamos.

-Adiós.-Colgó el teléfono.-

-No me lo puedo creer, se acercó a mí solo por el dragón.

-Hay que llamar a los chicos. ¿Ha dicho qué tienes una hermana?

-Te lo explicará en otro momento. Vamos a ducharnos y vestirnos.

-¿Para?

-Quiero hablar con DiNozzo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, los chicos ya sabían el plan para atraer a Demming a la sala de interrogatorios y que no sospechase.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Mientras, los chicos ya sabían el plan para atraer a Demming a la sala de interrogatorios y que no sospechase.

-¿Les ha quedado claro?-Les preguntó Gates.-

-Sí, señor.-Respondieron al unísono Ryan y Espósito.-

-Pues ir y traedlo.-Les dijo Shaw.-

-Claro.

Se subieron al ascensor para ir a la división de robos. Por el camino, Ryan cortó el silencio.

-Tío, me equivoqué ayer. ¿Sigues enfadado?

- -Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero antes de salir, Espo contestó.-¿Tú qué crees?

-Qué sí.-Murmuró.-

Se acercaron a la mesa de Demming.

-Hola, Demming.

- -Levantó la vista del papeleo y les dijo.-¿Cómo vosotros por aquí? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-Sí.-Contestó Ryan.-Tenemos un montón de papeles que revisar, y cómo tú te ofreciste…

-Claro. ¿Vamos?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estaban dirigiéndose a la sala de interrogatorios cuando antes de pasar Demming preguntó.

-¿Están aquí?-Preguntó extrañado.-

-Sí, ¿por qué no pasas?

-Claro.

Pasó y vio a Rhottes sentado en una silla, cosa que confundió más a Demming.

-Hola, ¿Demming, no?

-Sí. ¿Y los papeles?-Dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a los detectives.-

-No estás aquí para ayudarnos con el papeleo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.-Le dijo Espo mientras cerraba la puerta.-

-Por qué no te sientas.

-Estoy bien aquí.-Dijo nervioso.-

-No era una pregunta.

-Vale.-Se sentó, y Rhottes sacó un informe.-¿Qué es eso?

-Los papeles que vamos a revisar.

- A ver que pone.

- -Ryan cogió el informe y empezó a preguntarle.-¿Cómo es qué la bala que llevaste a balística nunca ha sido disparada?-Le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la pared.-

-No lo sé. Yo llevé la bala que me dio Lanie.-Añadió nervioso.-

-Tú fíjate qué casualidad, Demming. Después de cada movimiento qué te hemos contado, has llamado a la misma persona.-Le dijo Espo mientras se acercaba a él.-

-Qué casualidad.

-Mira, sabemos que tú eres el contacto del dragón, y solo necesitamos que alguien nos diga su verdadero nombre.

-No lo sé.-Contestó mirando la mesa.-

-¡Mientes!

-¡Os lo juro! Yo solo sé el nombre de uno de ellos, al otro siempre lo he llamado dragón.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Si os lo digo harán daño a mi familia.

-Demming, vas a ir a la cárcel nos digas o no su nombre.

-No os diré nada, quiero un abogado.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Rhottes mientras se levantaba.-Chicos, vamos.

-Claro.-Contestó Ryan saliendo detrás de él.-

-A ellos igual no les importa, pero yo removeré cielo y tierra hasta encontrar al dragón. Y ten claro que no te lo vas a pasar nada bien en la cárcel.-Le dijo Espo a Demming; después, salió de la sala.-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Esperar a averiguar donde están Daniels y Criss. Ellos nos darán algo.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, Beckett estaba en la puerta del despacho de DiNozzo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Mientras, Beckett estaba en la puerta del despacho de DiNozzo.

-Avanti.-Kate entró.-Kate, ¿cómo tú por aquí?-Beckett se sentó y le dijo.-

-¿Cuándo volveremos?

-Me ha llamado un hombre que tengo en comisaría.

-¿Y qué le ha dicho?

-Esta noche os volvéis a Nueva York.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, os quedaréis en el loft de Ricky hasta que os llamemos, y vayáis a por uno, entonces os encontraréis con la policía y les ayudaréis.

-¿Mi hermana está bien?

-¿Tu hermana? ¿No quieres saber de tu madre?

-Ella está investigando con la comisaría.

-Está bien. Esta mañana tu padre ha vuelto a Nueva York.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, está con Martha. Ella le ha contado todo lo que sabe.

-¿Dónde están?

-En el loft. Pero ahora ve a hacer las maletas. En una hora mi avión os llevará de vuelta a Nueva York.

-Vale.-Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes se paró.-Gracias por todo.

-De nada.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?

-Porque Ricky es como mi hijo. Y me guarda muchos secretos.-Dicho esto, Beckett salió del despacho.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué te ha dicho Tom?-Preguntó Castle mientras Beckett entraba en la habitación.-

-Nos vamos.

-¿Ya los han encontrado?

-Sí. Salimos en una hora.

-Son las doce de la noche.

-Avión privado.

-Vale. ¿Nos ponemos a hacer las maletas?

-Claro.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Tengo miedo de qué le pase algo a mi hermana por mi culpa.

-Ella está bien, ya lo verás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shaw salió de la sala del FBI.

-Nos han dado un chivatazo. Sabemos donde están Daniels y Criss.

-Pues vamos.-Espo se levantó pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ellos, Shaw dijo.-

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Vosotros dos los interrogaréis.-Dicho esto subió al ascensor con otros agentes del FBI.-

-Esto es impresionante.-Dijo volviéndose a sentar.-

-Tranquilo.-Le dijo Ryan.-Los encontraremos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Habían encontrado a Daniels y a Criss. Criss estaba en el calabozo y Daniels sentado en la sala de interrogatorios. Los detectives: Rhottes, Beckett, Shaw y Gates estaban hablando.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Habían encontrado a Daniels y a Criss. Criss estaba en el calabozo y Daniels sentado en la sala de interrogatorios. Los detectives: Rhottes, Beckett, Shaw y Gates estaban hablando.

-Después de este interrogatorio nos vamos a casa.-Habló Gates.-

-¿Y Criss?

-Ese es más débil, una noche en el calabozo y mañana lo suelta todo.-les dijo Shaw antes de que ella y Gates se fueran.-

-Bien.-Murmuró Rhottes cansado.-

-Iros. Espo y yo lo interrogaremos.

-Vale. ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó a Christine.-

-Sí. Estoy muy cansada.

-¿Has llamado a tu padre?-Le dijo Espo.-

-Sí. Ha venido esta mañana.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Ryan.-

-Con Martha. ¿Nos vamos?-Le dijo a su marido.-

-Claro. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Espósito se dirigía a la sala de interrogatorios, Ryan lo seguía. Antes de entrar, Ryan le paró.

-Tío, lo siento.

-Pues muy bien.

-Javi, tú sabes que Beckett habría dicho lo mismo.

-Vale.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-Espo se giró.-

-Por qué parece que estés contra ellos.-Dijo enfadado.-

-Pero eso no es verdad. Javi…

-Cuando vuelvan hablamos.-Le cortó.-Hasta entonces solo somos compañeros de trabajo.

Espósito entró, y segundos más tarde lo hizo Ryan.

-Ya era hora, ¿han encontrado a sus amiguitos?-Añadió sonriendo.-

-No te pases ni un pelo.-Dijo Espo sentándose.-

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Sí. He pegado a dos polis.-Unos segundos más tarde añadió.-Por cierto, ¿qué tal su herida?-Le preguntó a Ryan.-

-¿Qué buscabais?

- -Suspiró y dijo.-Información.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Johanna Beckett.

-¿En casa de un escritor?

-Sí. Te sorprendería todo lo valioso que puede llegar a ser. Es un escritor multiusos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- -Sonrió y dijo.-Lo mismo protege a una detective, que escribe un best-seller, que resuelve un asesinato. Por no hablar de otras facetas.

-¿Insinúas que Castle ayuda a tu jefe?

-No. Las órdenes son claras.-Se acercó a los detectives y continuó.-Primero un peón, luego otro, y más tarde la reina.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El plan está claro. Dos son los culpables.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Cuando pilléis a uno, el otro todavía estará libre. Ese le tenderá la trampa a un peón, el otro le seguirá y acabará muerto. Después…

-¿Después qué?

-Después el otro peón se sentirá tan triste que deseará morir, y como la reina quiera tanto a ese peón, morirá. Se llama efecto dominó. Tiras una pieza… y caen otras dos.

-No los encontraréis antes que nosotros.

-Detective, ya no nos escondemos. Nuestro plan está a punto de acabar.

-¿Sabéis dónde están?

-No. Pero volverán, la tienen que salvar.

-¿A quién?

-A Johanna Beckett.

-Imposible. Está muerta.

-Detective, le sorprendería lo que puede hacer la gente, por una venganza.

-¿Os han mandado matar a Beckett y a Castle?

-El escritor tendría que estar ya muerto, pero Beckett decidió salvarlo.

-¿Y por qué ahora vais a por Beckett?

-Yo solo cumplo órdenes.

-¿De quién?

-Del dragón.

-¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, solo conocemos el nombre del otro.

-¿Y quién es?

-¿Qué me dan a cambio del nombre?

-Nada.

- -Se levantó y dijo.-Pues que tengan suerte con Criss. ¿Cuál va a ser mi celda?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Castle y Beckett, estaban en el avión.

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso de que tienes una hermana y por qué nunca me has hablado de ella?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Vale. Mis padres antes de que yo naciera tuvieron otra hija.

-Así que eres la pequeña.

-Sí. Christine siempre ha sido la niña de mamá y yo de papá.

-¿Christine?

-Sí. Tiene cuatro años más que yo, también está casada desde hace seis años.

-¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de ella?

-Cuando mi madre murió, ella acababa de entrar en el FBI. Yo dejé la universidad para ser policía y ella no se lo tomó muy bien. Dejamos de hablarnos durante años, pero por lo de mi padre volvimos a hablar. Luego se casó, pero desde el disparo volvimos a tener la misma relación que antes de la muerte de mi madre.

-Bueno, ahora que está viva tu madre volveréis a ser la familia de antes.

-No creo.-Murmuró apartando la mirada.-

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que ellos no se daban cuenta. Pero desde que Christine se fue discutían. Y mucho.

-¿Pensaron en separarse?

-No lo sé. Pero discutían mucho.-Suspiró.-Si no te importa, voy a dormir. Cuando lleguemos me llamas.

-Claro

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan y Espo salieron de la sala de interrogatorios.

-No hemos sacado nada.-Dijo Espo.-

-Lo sé. Espera.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que tienen que volver para salvarla.

-¿Y?

-Eso quiere decir que está viva.

-Eso quiere decir que no quiere que los encontremos antes para matarlos ellos.

-¿Y si es verdad?

-Mañana se lo preguntaremos a Criss.-Dijo antes de ir hacia el ascensor.-

-Adiós.

Pero Espósito no dijo nada, sino que agachó la cabeza hasta que el ascensor cerró las puertas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle y Beckett estaban a punto de entrar al loft.

-Espero que no haya nadie.-Dijo Castle sacando las llaves.-

-Según DiNozzo, mi padre ha venido a Nueva York y está con tu madre.

-Pues qué bien. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-No lo sé. Pero lo más importante es, ¿cómo es que tienen sus números de teléfono?

-Eso no me lo había planteado. Chica lista.-Añadió antes de darle un pequeño beso.-

-Lo sé. Ahora abre.

Cuando entraron, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Castle encendió la luz y dijo.

-Nosotros desaparecidos y ellos de fiesta.

-Anda, vamos a dejar las maletas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En el piso de arriba, Martha estaba durmiendo en su habitación y Jim Beckett en la de invitados. Martha oyó un ruido, se levantó y cuando abrió la puerta vio como la de la habitación de Castle se cerraba.

Cogió un bate de beisbol que tenía debajo de la cama y salió hacia la habitación de su hijo. Cuando llegó oyó unas voces dentro. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Cuando estaba a punto de darle a Castle, que estaba en el suelo deshaciendo la maleta, Beckett salió del baño y la detuvo.

-¡No Martha! ¡Es Rick!

-¿Kate?-Dijo bajando el bate.-

-Sí.-Se acercó a ella.-

- -Castle se levantó y se dio la vuelta.-¿Me ibas a dar con un bate de beisbol? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo tengo para mi seguridad personal.-Dicho esto le dio una bofetada.-

-¿Por qué me pegas?-Dijo tocándose la mejilla.-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así? Querido, por lo menos deja un mensaje tipo: Madre, me voy un par de días. ¿Sabes cómo me encontré el loft?

-¿Y ella qué?-Señaló a Beckett.-

-A mí no me metas. Es una pelea de familia.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver. Entiendo que haya tenido que huir.

-Y yo la he ayudado.

-Si eso lo entiendo. Pero querido, se deja un mensaje. Ya sea por carta, telefónico…

-Vale. Entendido.

-Muy bien. ¿Tenéis hambre?

-Sí.

-Tenemos que descansar, Castle.

-Haced lo que queráis.-Se acercó a la puerta, pero antes le dijo a Kate.-Por cierto, querida.

-¿Sí?

-Tu padre está en la habitación de invitado. Le he tenido que explicar vuestro plan de emergencia.

-Gracias.

-De nada.-Respondió antes de irse.-

-¿No hace un poco de calor? Me voy a duchar.-Se acercó a ella y continuó.-Y luego… voy a ir a por un sándwich.-Se fue al baño.-

-Eres un crío.

-Lo he oído.

-Pero me encanta.

-Eso también.

-Voy a hablar con mi padre.

-Vale. Si no me ves cuando vuelvas…

-Estás abajo.-Le cortó.-Con tu sándwich. Soy lista, lo pillo a la primera.

-Lo que ti digas.

- -Se acercó a la puerta para salir, pero antes añadió.-Solo por esta noche, no vamos a hacer nada.

-No te enfades.

-Adiós.

Beckett salió y se fue hasta la habitación de su padre. Tocó la puerta y entró.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Lo primero es que la distribución del loft de Castle la he cambiado un poco, pero es que me confundí.**

**Lo segundo, que me alegra que os guste, y que queda poco para que aparezca **_**ejem**_**, aunque por poco puede que sean algunos capítulos.**

**Lo tercero, desearos un buen verano (aunque llego un poco tarde) ****y que quizás pueda subir más seguido.**

**Adiós.**

**PD: Castle no me pertenece, pero Christine Beckett y Rhotte sí ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Beckett salió y se fue hasta la habitación de su padre. Tocó la puerta y entró.

-Papá, ¿estás despierto?

-¿Katie?-Murmuró sentándose en la cama.-

-¿Sorpresa?

-He tenido unas hijas muy raras, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Lo siento?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-

-¿Por qué cuando me llamáis es porque algo malo ha pasado?-Preguntó enfadado.-

-Venga, papá. No te enfades. Era lo mejor.

-¿Te ha cuidado bien?

-¿Qué?

-Rick. ¿Te ha cuidado bien?

-Sí. Muy bien.-Añadió con una sonrisa.-

-Me alegro.-Se calló unos segundos.-¿Por qué os los buscáis tan raros?

-¿Perdón?

-No te ofendas, pero por lo que me ha contado Martha, a veces Rick es un niño.

-Lo sé. Y me gusta que se comporte así. A veces, papá.-Añadió al ver la cara de su padre.-No siempre. Pero a veces sí que me gusta que se comporte así.

-¿Y Andrew?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-No es que no me guste. Quiere mucho a tu hermana, pero es un pelín raro.

-Papá, ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Tú sales con un niño a veces y tu hermana está casada con un hombre que lleva tatuado el logo de 'Las guerras de las galaxias'.

-Nos gustan los raros.

-Yo he de reconocer, que aunque sean un pelín especiales los dos, me gustan. Os cuidan y os quieren mucho.-Después volvió a su expresión de antes, para seguir echándole la bronca por como se había ido.-Podías haber dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento.

-Por lo menos sigues viva. Con eso me conformo.

-Yo también.-Murmuró.-¿Bajas? Vamos a comer algo.

-Claro.-Dijo levantándose.-

-No, papá.

-¿Qué?

-Conozco esa mirada.

-¿Qué mirada?

-La que pones, como cuando hablaste con Rhottes.

-¿Qué mirada?

-La que ponías cuando llevábamos a algún chico a casa. Te ponías a hablar con ellos y en cuanto bajábamos a recibirlos se iban corriendo.

-Katie, solo quiero saber a dónde quiere que vaya esta relación.

-Papá, no lo asustes. He esperado cuatro años para estar con él, me gusta mucho, no lo asustes.

-No lo asustaré.

-Más te vale. Nada de amenazarle con pegarle un tiro, ni nada de ese estilo.

-Vale.

-Tampoco nada sobre bodas o nietos. Sobre todo esa parte.

-Vale.

- -Cuando estaba a punto de salir añadió.-Te prohíbo hablar con él.

Cuando salió, se fue hasta la habitación de Castle para ducharse y cambiarse. Abajo, Castle estaba preparando algo de comer y su madre se acercó a él con una copa de vino.-

- -Castle la miró de reojo y dijo.-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿La tarjeta, la casa de los Hamptons?

-Hablar.-Dijo tendiéndole la copa.-

- -Se dio la vuelta y cogió la copa.-Vale. Adelante, ¿qué quieres saber?

Martha se sentó en una silla de la isla de la cocina y continuó.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que ahora te llame Rick?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.-

- -Se acercó y dijo.-Cosas de mayores.

-¿Habéis jugado a los médicos?-Guiñó un ojo.-

-Sí. Jugar lo que se dice jugar hemos jugado.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Sí.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.-Dijo apretándole la mano.-Ahora dime. ¿Qué te traes con DiNozzo?

-Sebes que le tengo mucho cariño.

-Lo sé.

-Me trata muy bien y le pedí ayuda.

-¿Por qué? Tú sabes que lo dejé por ti. Él era un mafioso, lo sigue siendo. Te empezó a entrenar a mis espaldas.

-Pero me alejaste a tiempo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Sigue soltero.

-Richard.

-A mí me sigue gustando.

En ese momento bajó Jim.

-Yo me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo una audición.-Se levantó y le dio un beso en le majilla a su hijo.-Buenas noches, Richard.

-Buenas noches.

- -Martha se fue hasta las escaleras y subiendo le dijo a Jim.-Buenas noches, Jim.

-Buenas noches, Martha.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Martha se cerró, Jim se sentó donde antes estaba Martha, y le dijo a Castle:

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-Claro.-Respondió nervioso. Rick se sentó en la silla de al lado.-Usted dirá.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

-Claro.-Respondió nervioso. Rick se sentó en la silla de al lado.-Usted dirá.

-Verás, hijo. No sé por dónde empezar.

-Pues por el principio.-Dijo divertido.-

-Mira, eres un buen hombre. Tu madre y Kate me han dicho que a veces puedes ser un niño, pero creo que eres bueno para mi hija.

-Gracias.-Dijo nervioso.-

-Iré poco a poco. A mi otro yerno ya le di esta charla, así que para mí no es muy difícil.

-Vale.

-Primer tema. ¿Hacia dónde quieres que vaya esta relación?

-Pues por mí hacia dónde Kate quiera que vaya. En estos cuatro años, sobre todo en este último, siempre ha sido ella la que ha llevado el ritmo.

-No has cogido la pregunta.

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó casa vez más nervioso.-

-Tranquilo, no como. Aunque Andrew, mi otro yerno crea que sí. La pregunta era, ¿quieres casarte con mi hija?

-Bueno, ese es un gran paso.

-Lo sé, por eso pregunto.

-Pues sí, me gustaría.

-Bien. Mira, sé que Kate es un pelín rara, a lo mejor un día se levanta y te dice: Vamos a casarnos. Por eso, si alguna vez ocurre ese día, o tú crees que es el mejor momento, te doy mi bendición.-Dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.-

-Gracias. No sé si hubiese soportado otra charla.-Dijo divertido.-

-Ya. Segundo tema. Nietos. Mira, podéis hacer lo queráis, ya sois mayorcitos.

-Vale.

-Pero Kate… Kate es mi niña, y ella es muy joven como para tener hijos. Pero podéis hacer lo que queráis.

-Gracias por saberlo. ¿Eso también se lo dijiste al marido de Christine?

-Sí. Y seis años después sigo sin nietos.

-Ya sé porqué.-Murmuró.-

-Mira, Christine está casada, es mayor, los puede tener cuando quiera. Pero Katie… Katie es mi niña. ¿Sabes lo que te digo?

-Un poco.

-Nietos, boda, me da igual.-Le volvió a poner la mano en el hombro y dijo.-Eso sí… le rompes el corazón y te mato, ¿me has oído?

-Lo he oído.-Dijo nervioso.-

-Bien.-Sonrió.-¿Algo que comentar?

-Sí.-Dijo para sorpresa de Jim.-

-¿Qué?

-Verá. No sé cómo decirlo.-Dijo mirando el suelo.-

-¿Me vas a pedir su mano o es qué ya está embarazada?

-¿Qué? No. No, no que yo sepa. Es sobre su mujer.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa con ella?-Preguntó extrañado.-

-Está viva.-Murmuró.-

-¿Qué?

-Mis contactos me han dicho qué sigue viva.

-¿En serio?

-No parece muy alegre.

-Rick, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

-Claro.

-Johanna y yo nos íbamos a separar.

-¿Por qué?

-Discutíamos mucho, y en una de esas discusiones, ella se consoló con un amigo.

-Yo… lo siento, señor Beckett.

-No se lo digas a Kate. Claro que me alegra que esté viva, es la madre de mis hijas. Pero me rompió el corazón. Es verdad que lo pasé muy mal con su muerte, eso no lo voy a negar, la quería mucho. Pero nos íbamos a separar.

-Lo siento.

-Por eso te pido que no le rompas el corazón. Katie puede llegar a ser muy frágil, y si te pierde no sé que le pasaría. Rick, ella te quiere mucho.

-Y yo también. No la quiero ver sufrir, para ella su madre era un ejemplo.

-Por eso esto será nuestro secreto. Solo lo sabemos, Andrew, tú y yo.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias.

En ese momento Kate, bajó por las escaleras.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No.

-Nada, ¿quieres algo de comer?-Le preguntó Castle.-

-No, me voy a la cama, solo te quería avisar.

-Ya subo.

-Vale.-Empezó a subir las escaleras de nuevo.-

Castle empezó a seguirla. Pero a mitad del camino Jim le paró.

-Richard. Nuestro secreto.

-No le diré nada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Estaban entrando en la habitación Castle y Beckett.

-¿De qué hablabas con mi padre?-Preguntó seria.-

-De nada.

-Rick, dijimos nada de más mentiras.

-Vale, quería hablar conmigo.

-¿De qué?

-De cosas.

-Castle.

-Lo primero, cree que soy bueno para ti. Lo segundo, no quiere nietos.

-No le creas. Solo se quería divertir un poco asustándote.

-¿Y tú y yo nos podemos divertir?-Le preguntó acercándose a ella.-

- -Beckett le paró y le dijo.-Te he dicho antes que no.

-Venga, no te enfades.

-Te has olvidado tu comida abajo.

-Vale. Voy a por la comida.-Dijo mientras iba hasta la puerta.-

-Diviértete.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cuando Castle volvió a entrar en la habitación, Kate estaba tumbada en la cama con un libro. Se tumbó junto a ella y le preguntó.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un libro.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo se titula el libro?

-No lo sé.-Dijo cerrando el libro y mirando el título.-

- -Miró el título y le dijo.-¿Cómo has podido? En mi propia cama.

-Rick, es un libro.

-¿Un libro? Es de Patterson.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? Eres mi musa. Mía. Tienes que leer mis libros.

-Solo lo he hecho por cambiar un poco.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Siento… como si me hubieses puesto los cuernos.

-Solo ha sido una vez.-Dijo divertida.-

-Vale. El próximo libro va para Espósito.

-Vale.-Le dijo volviendo a abrir el libro.-

-¿Y encima sigues?

-Ya que lo he empezado, lo acabo.

-Me voy al sofá.-Se levantó.-Cuando hayas acabado me llamas.-Dicho esto se fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir Beckett le dijo con tono divertido.-

-No volverá a ocurrir, Castle. Pero es que…

-Ja, ja, ja. Pero que graciosa está hoy la detective.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-Veremos a ver cuánto tarda en volver.-Murmuró.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lanie y Espósito acababan de llegar de cenar. Estaban en el apartamento de ella.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal con Ryan?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por qué me han dicho que habéis discutido.

-Él cree que Beckett y Castle han matado a Maddox. Y me he enfadado con él.

-Ellos no han sido.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos no han sido? Por cierto, ¿no estaba Alexis contigo?

-Se ha ido a casa de una amiga.

-Bien.

-Te tengo que contar algo.

-¿Qué?

-He hablado con Kate y con Castle.

-¿Cómo? Dejaron sus móviles aquí.

-Tienen otros.

-¿Cómo están?-Preguntó preocupado.-

-Javi, están bien. Me han asegurado que ellos no han sido.

-¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé. Solo sé qué están junto y que están bien.

-¿Tienes todavía el número?

-No te lo puedo dar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se lo prometí.

-¿Y si están en peligro?

-Están bien.

-Hay que decírselo a Gates.

-No. Ellos volverán.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, pero me lo han dicho. Volverán.

-Vale. Vamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos un duro día.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Había pasado ya la mitad de la noche cuando Kate se preocupó y salió al salón. No vio a Castle en el sofá, así que se fue hasta su despacho.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado enfrente del televisor.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó desde la puerta.-

-Resolver un asesinato.

-¿Qué?-Dijo acercándose a él.-

-Para Nikki Heat.

-¿Frozen Heat no era el último?

-Me han ampliado el contrato. Dos libros más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque va bien en ventas.

-¿No sabes quién es y escribes tú el libro?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo?-Dijo señalando la televisión.-

-Claro. Y voy a por algo de beber.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-Pues a trabajar.

A los cinco minutos Castle volvió.

-¿Sabes quién ha sido?-Dijo entrando.-

- -Se levantó y antes de salir dijo.-¿Sabes? Ese asesinato es ficticio, invéntate quién es el asesino.-Dicho esto se fue hasta la habitación.-

-Qué poco aguanta.

-Te he oído.

-Por eso soy el listo de esta relación.

-Eso también.-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Estaban desayunando en el loft, Castle, Jim y Martha. En ese momento Kate se acercó a ellos.

-Hola.

-Hola.-Saludaron Jim y Martha.-

-Buenos días.

-¿Castle, por qué parece que vas de funeral?-Preguntó mientras lo miraba.-

Lo dijo porque iba todo vestido de negro, menos la camiseta que era de color blanco.

-No voy de funeral. El negro es el color más discreto. Además, James Bond lleva un traje de color negro. ¿Y tú por qué vas así?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Tacones y pantalones cortos.

-Porque quiero.

-Vale. Te vas a doblar un tobillo.

-Nunca me ha pasado.

-¿Y esos pantalones?

-¿Qué tienen de malo?

-Si te enganchas, yo no te pienso llevar al hospital.-

-Vale, voy a cambiarme.-Se giró, pero a mitad de camino paró.-Pero los tacones me los dejo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, en comisaría, Christine y Rhottes se dirigían hasta Espósito y Ryan.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo?-Preguntó Christine.-

-Daniels no nos dijo nada.

-Bueno, probaremos con Criss. Diré que lo suban.

-Yo voy a por café.-Dijo Ryan.-

Cuando Ryan y Christine se fueron Rhotte le dijo a Espo:

-Vamos, suéltalo.

- -Suspiró y dijo.-Ayer Daniels nos dejó entre ver que Johanna Beckett sigue viva.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Además, ayer Lanie me dijo que ha hablado con Beckett y Castle.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien.

-De lo de Johanna ni una palabra a Christine.

-Vale.

En ese momento Christine se acercó.

-En cinco minutos Criss está en la sala de interrogatorios.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En el loft, Kate salía de la habitación cambiada de ropa.

-¿Mejor así?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Castle.-

Kate se había cambiado, llevaba una camisa blanca con un cinturón y unos vaqueros, los tacones eran los mismos, como ella le había dicho.

-Sí.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-Habló Martha.-Le quiero enseñar a Jim mi escuela de teatro.

-Bien.

-Adiós.-Se despidió Jim desde la puerta.-

-Adiós.

-Hasta pronto.

-Cuidaros queridos.-Les dijo Martha antes de marcharse.-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

En ese momento el teléfono de Castle sonó.

-Es DiNozzo.

-Hay que ir ya.

-Sí.-Murmuró acercándose al cuarto que hay al lado de la puerta.-

-¿Dónde vas?

- -Castle se acercó con un maletín y dos cazadoras.-Toma.-Dijo tendiéndole la cazadora más pequeña.-

-¿Para?

- -castle se puso la cazadora, colocó el maletín encima de la mesa y lo abrió.-Para ocultar esto.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?-Pregunto mirando las pistolas que había dentro.-

-DiNozzo.-Sacó una pistola y se la dio.-

-¿Y tú?-Dijo mientras la guardaba.-

-Tengo otra.-Se colocó la suya en la cintura.-Este es el plan. Nos colamos en su casa, lo esperamos. Y en cuanto entre la policía nos pilla hablando y les ayudamos.

-Este plan tiene lagunas.

-Pues te contaré la otra opción por el camino.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Entraban en la sala de interrogatorios Ryan y Espósito. Criss acababa de llegar.

-Robert Criss, veinticinco años, sin antecedentes.-Dijo Espo mientras se sentaba.-

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-No.-Dijo nervioso.-

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por Johanna Beckett?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar para el dragón?

-Pues un día… Liam, me pidió que le ayudase, le habían contratado para vigilar a esa mujer y me pidió ayuda. Pero hace unos días, nos mandaron ir a casa de un escritor, Richard, pero no me acuerdo del apellido.

-Castle. Richard Castle.

-Ese. Fuimos, todo iba bien, encontré lo que nos pidieron, pero entonces alguien entró en la casa. Después oí unos golpes, y Liam bajó. Me dijo que eran dos policías, pero que les había dejado K.O.

-¿Qué buscabais?

-Información. Encontré el archivo y lo borramos, luego nos fuimos.

-¿Quién es el dragón?

-No lo sé. Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre.

-¿Quién es su complice?

-William. William Bracken.-dijo mirando la mesa.-Él es el que nos llama, pero en las reuniones están siempre los dos.

-¿Quién da las órdenes?

-Es una cadena. El dragón a Will, Will a nosotros.

-Entonces, el dragón es el jefe.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está Coleman?

-En su casa, supongo. Aunque cómo es Senador puede que esté en alguna reunión.

-Bien.-Se levantaron Espo y Ryan.-

-¿Iré a la cárcel?-Preguntó antes de que salieran.-

-Eso lo dirá un juez.-Dicho esto se fueron.-

Christine y Rhottes se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Le habéis sacado algo?-Les preguntó Rhottes.-

-Sí. Hay que ir a la casa de Coleman. Criss nos ha dado la última prueba para poder cogerle.

-Pues vamos.-Dijo Christine.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

El Senador Bracken, acababa de llegar de una reunión, se dirigió a su despacho y ahí encontró a alguien en su silla.

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

El Senador Bracken, acababa de llegar de una reunión, se dirigió a su despacho y ahí encontró a alguien en su silla.

-Hola.-Le saludó Castle.-

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-He venido a hacerte una visita.-Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.-

-¿Cómo han podido escapar? ¿Cómo se han podido ocultar de nosotros?

-¿Qué quieres? Soy bueno jugando al escondite.

-Espero que haya disfrutado, porque pronto morirá.

-A lo mejor es al revés.-Dijo enseñándole la pistola.-

En ese momento, Bracken le pegó un puñetazo y se fue hasta la puerta, pero Beckett salió y se puso delante de esta.

-¿Se iba?

-Katherine Beckett.

-En persona.

Bracken empujó a Beckett contra la pared de la derecha, estampándola contra una mesa. Castle se tiró encima de él y le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz.

-Te lo debía. Por el que me has dado antes.-Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Beckett.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Me he cortado con algo el brazo, pero estoy bien.-Dijo mirándose el brazo.-

-¿Por qué ibas a escapar?-Le preguntó mientras le retorcía el brazo a Bracken.-

-Me hubieseis matado.

-Castle, suéltale.-Dijo Beckett sentándose mejor.-

-¿Por qué?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, la policía acababa de llegar. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Ryan dijo:

-¿Oís eso?-Dijo con el oído pegado a la puerta.-

-Aparta.-Dicho esto, tiró la puerta abajo.-

-Vienen del despacho.

-Vamos.

Entraron al grito de:

-¡Policía de Nueva York, levante las manos!

Se quedaron extrañados con lo que veían. Beckett estaba sentada en el suelo, diciéndole a Castle que soltase a Bracken. Y Castle, encima de Bracken, retorciéndole el brazo.

-Castle, suéltale.

-¿Kate?-Dijo Christine mirando a su hermana.-

-¿Castle?-Dijo Ryan apareciendo con Espósito.-

-Hola, chicos.-Soltó a Bracken.-¡Qué alegría veros!

Gates apareció de detrás de los demás policías.

-¡Detective Beckett, Sr. Castle, a mi despacho!-Dicho esto desapareció.-

-Pues sigue igual que siempre.-Le dijo Castle a Kate al oído.-

-Rick, ya. Vamos a comisaría.-Dicho esto salieron y se subieron al Ferrari de Castle para ir a la comisaría.-

-¿Siempre es tan perrito faldero?-Preguntó Christine a los chicos.-

-Sí.

-Pero esto sí que es raro.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Rhottes.-

-Le ha llamado Rick.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

- -Christine suspiró y dijo.-Vamos a comisaría.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle y Beckett acababan de llegar, se dirigían al despacho de Gates.

-¿Qué nos dirá?

-No lo sé. Pero ponte en lo peor.

- -Se paró y le preguntó.-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Qué nos echen.-Estaba a punto de entrar en el despacho de Gates cuando le dijo a Castle.-¿Vienes?

-Claro.

Beckett tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor.-Dijo entrando.-

-Sentaros. ¿Cómo se les ocurre desaparecer así?

-Era la manera más segura.

-Muy bien, Sr. Castle. Pues estas son las consecuencias. Detective Beckett, después de este caso está suspendida de empleo y sueldo de tres a cuatro meses.-Dijo mirando a Kate.-

-Muy bien.

-Para usted, Sr. Castle. Hasta que la detective no vuelva, usted tampoco. Después de este caso los quiero a los dos fuera, de tres a cuatro meses. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-Se pueden ir.

Se levantaron y antes de salir Gates le dijo a Beckett.

-Detective Beckett.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Vaya a que le curen esa herida.

-Lo haré.

Cuando salieron Castle le dijo a Beckett.

-No me ha echado.

-Lo sé. Ahora vamos a ver a Lanie.

En ese momento del ascensor bajaron Espósito, Ryan, Christine y Rhottes.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?-Preguntó Espo.-

-Cosas.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó Ryan a Kate.-

-Bien. Voy a bajar a ver a Lanie para que me cure.

-Yo voy a ver si está Alexis.

-¿Cómo estás, Kate?-Le preguntó Christine.-

-Estoy bien, hablamos luego.-Dicho esto se acercó al asecensor.-¿Rick, vienes?

-Claro. Adiós.-Se fue hacia el ascensor.-

Espósito y Ryan se fueron hasta sus mesas, Castle y Beckett bajaron a la morgue.

-Me ha caído bien el escritor.-Habló Rhottes.-

-A mí también.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beckett y Castle entraron en la morgue.

-Lanie. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

-No tenemos ningún… ¡Aaah!-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Beckett y empezaba a abrazarla.-

-¡No me toques el brazo!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó preocupada.-¿Qué le has hecho?-Dijo empujando a Castle.-

-Yo nada.

-Me he cortado.

-Ven que te cure.-Le cogió la mano.-Siéntate.-Dijo señalando una mesa.-

-¿Está Alexis?

-No. Se ha ido una o dos semanas con una amiga.-Se puso unos guantes.-

-Qué buena hija tengo.

-Castle, cariño. ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por la morgue?

-¿Por qué?

-Fuera. Quiero hablar con Kate.

-Vale.-Dicho esto se fue.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

-A ver, Lanie, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó mientras Lania empezaba a curarle.-

-¿Castle te ha hecho esto?

-No. Fue un sospechoso.

-¿Os ha visto Gates?

-Sí, me ha suspendido cuatro meses.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer durante ese tiempo?

- -Kate lo pensó un momento.-Me iré con Rick.

-¿A dónde?

-Eso es un secreto.

-Vale. ¿Sabes qué le he encontrado a Espo en un cajón?

-No.

- -Lanie levantó la vista.-Un anillo de compromiso.

-Eso es increíble. ¿Le has dicho que sí?

-Todavía no me lo ha preguntado.-Dijo volviendo la vista a la herida.-

-Seguro que pronto lo hace.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-

En ese momento, Castle se acercó a la puerta y se quedó escuchando.

-¿Tú qué le dirías a Castle si te lo pidiese?

-No lo sé. No quiero ser la tercera.

-Vaya… Piensas más en ese título que en tu felicidad.

-Me gustaría casarme, pero no quiero ser la tercera.

-Pues así va a ser difícil.

-Lo sé.

-¿E hijos?

-Lanie.

-He estado hablando con Alexis. Según ella le gustas mucho para su padre, y me confesó que le gustaría tener un hermano.

-Vale.

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta, Katherine Beckett.

-Sí. Me gustaría que algún día tuviésemos hijos.

-Tenéis muy buenos genes. Os saldrían monísimos.

-Vale. En un futuro, tendrás pequeños Castle con los que jugar.

-Gracias.

-¿Os queda mucho?-Preguntó Castle mientras entraba.-

-No. Ya está. Para casa.

-Qué chiste.-Murmuró.-

-Te he oído.-Dijo Beckett.-

-Sois muy monos.

-A veces damos asco.

-Y mucho.-La apoyó Castle.-

-Qué monos.

-Ya lo has dicho.-Dicho esto se levantó y se acercó a Castle.-Nos vamos.

-¿Solo has venido para qué te cure?

-Sí.

-Adiós, entonces.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle y Beckett bajaron del ascensor y se acercaron a la mesa de Beckett.

-¿Volviendo a la rutina, jefa?-Preguntó Espósito divertido.-

-Sí.-Se sentó.-

Castle se sentó en su silla. Y después se acercaron Ryan y Espósito.

-¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que tienes una hermana?-Le preguntó Ryan.-

-Cuando fuese necesario. ¿Dónde están?

-Rhottes y Christine van a interrogar a Bracken.

-Vamos a verlo.-Dijo mientras se levantaba; Espósito, Ryan y Castle le siguieron. Beckett se dio la vuelta.-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos?

-Has dicho vamos.-Le dijo Ryan.-

-Vamos. Castle y yo. Vosotros dos, no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. Vosotros no.-Se dio la vuelta.-Vamos, Castle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christine y Rhottes entraban en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Senador Bracken. ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?-Le preguntó Rhottes mientras se sentaban.-

-Sí. Lo sé. Pero creía que me interrogarían Iron Man y Catwoman .

-Es usted muy gracioso.

-Un escritor me ha roto la nariz.

-Y usted ha agredido a una detective.

-Yo solamente la aparté de mi camino.

-Ya.

-¿Dónde la tienen?-Le preguntó Christine.-

-Esta mañana la ha traído a Nueva York.

-¿A dónde?

-A la ciudad.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo.

-George y yo estábamos saliendo de un bar y oímos unos ruidos de un callejón. Nos acercamos y habían disparado sus compañeros. Pero había uno que no era poli, a ese lo metieron en la cárcel. Él le mandó una carta a la señora Beckett pidiéndole ayuda. Nosotros estábamos construyéndonos un futuro, teníamos amenazados a los otros polis. No le podíamos dar información, era peligroso para nuestra carrera. Un día estaba yendo hasta un restaurante, pasó por un callejón. Y…

-¿Y?-Preguntó Christine enfadada.-

-Y la secuestramos. Matamos a una chica que se parecía a ella y la pusimos en su lugar. Con los polis que teníamos implicados nadie se dio cuenta de que no era ella.

-¿Por qué sigue viva?

-Porque George no la quiere matar, él es el que manda.

-¿Por qué intentaron matar a Kate Beckett?

-Era una advertencia.

-¿Directa al corazón?

-No. Cuando Katherine mató a Coonan, no tenía que haber muerto él sino el escritor. Y por lo del cementerio…-Suspiró y dijo.-También era para el escritor, hubiese adelantado un poco sus movimientos y él estaría muerto.

-¿Por qué matarle a él y no a Kate?

-Cuando dejó a Demming nos llegó el chivatazo de que era por el escritor. La seguimos, estaba destrozada, pero conoció a un doctor y la dejamos. Pero cuando el escritor volvió, ella volvió a investigar. Y se alejó de ese doctor, volvió a pensar en el escritor, y era una advertencia el tiro en el cementerio. Solo le hubiese dado en el hombro. Pero le dio a ella, y un hombre recibió la información de Montgomery, y la que nos culpaba del secuestro y del asesinato. Hicimos un pacto, el escritor también entró. Pero era mucho esperar. Esto reventaría alguna vez. El escritor investigaba a las espaldas de todos, estaba a punto de pillarnos, así que teníamos que hacer desaparecer todo. Rompimos el pacto, fuimos a buscar a la chica pero alguien mató a Maddox. Fuimos a por el escritor pero tampoco estaba.

-¿Quién es el dragón?

-George Quayle.

-¿Sigue en su casa? ¿La ha llevado allí?

-No lo sé. Él era el que hacía los planes, yo solo… A mí me importaba mi carrera, mi familia, así que le ayudé. Ya no tengo nada que quieran saber.

-Bien.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christine y Rhottes se fueron hasta el despacho del FBI.

-Hay que organizar una reunión.

-Hay que ir a casa de Quayle.

-Bien.-Empezó Shaw.-Se lo diré a Gates y trazaremos un plan.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece, sino se hubieran filtrado más imágenes del 'Sí' de Beckett a Castle o algún video como el de Pi.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Gates estaba delante de todos los agentes.

-Bien, según Bracken está él solo. Somos cien contra uno, pero hay que tener cuidado. Cuando registren a fondo, sobre todo armarios y en el despacho…

-Nos dividiremos en varios grupos.-La cortó Shaw.-El grupo de Espósito y Ryan, entraréis por la puerta de la piscina a la casa. El grupo de Rhottes y Christine por la puerta de atrás. El grupo de Gates y mío por la principal.

-¿Y nosotros?-Preguntó Castle a Kate.-

-No lo sé.

-La detective Beckett y el Sr. Castle se quedarán fuera.-Dijo Gates.-Por si sale por otra entrada que nos sepamos.

-Nos dejan fuera.-Murmuró Beckett.-

-Vamos. En marcha.

-¿Vamos en el Ferrari?

-¿Por qué no? Conduzco yo.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estaban todos en sus puestos a punto de entrar. Castle y Beckett estaban hablando en el coche.

-Es increíble.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Castle mirando su móvil.-

- -Kate se dio la vuelta y dijo.-Castle, si no me estás mirando, me das la razón para tenerme contenta.

-Lo sé.-Sonrió.-Tahití, algo con playa como Tahití.

-¿Qué?

-Para irnos de viaje.

-Los Ángeles tiene playa.

-Pero ya hemos ido. Está Grecia, Italia, Mónaco, España… A Los Ángeles ya hemos ido.

-Vale. Elige el sitio que quieras.

-Bien.-Dijo sonriendo.-

-¿Me tengo qué preocupar?

-No.

-Pues ya he empezado a hacerlo.-Murmuró.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gates y Shaw estaban en la puerta, para dar la orden para que entren.

-A la de tres entramos. Uno. Dos. Tres.

Las tres puertas cayeron abajo. El grupo de Espo y Ryan subió a la segunda planta. El de Rhottes y Christine, se quedó en la parte de atrás de la primera planta. El de Gates y Shaw en la parte delantera de la primera planta.

El grupo de Espo y Ryan bajó. Los dos fueron a hablar con Gates.

-Arriba no hay rastro de ellos.-Le dijo Espo.-

-¿Habéis mirado bien?

-Sí. Lo hemos comprobado dos veces.

Shaw se acercó a ellos.

-Aquí no hay nada.

Chistine también se acercó.

-Nada.

-¿Y Rhottes?-Preguntó Espósito.-

-En la cocina.

-Voy con él.-Espo se fue hasta la cocina y vio a Rhottes arrodillado con medio cuerpo dentro de un cajón.-¿Qué haces?-Dijo acercándose a él.-

-He encontrado algo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó agachándose.-

-Esto tiene doble fondo. ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro.-Empezaron a darle golpes hasta que la madera del fondo se cayó.-¿Tío, qué es esto?

-El escondite perfecto. Ayúdame a tirarme por aquí.

-Bromeas. Va hacia abajo, te vas a romper algo.

-Es mi suegra.

-No.

-Pues bajo yo solo.-Dicho esto se tiró.-

-Tío. Pero qué raro que es.-Dicho esto se tiró por el mismo sitio, con tan mala suerte de caer encima de Rhottes.-

-¡Aaaaahh!

-Tío, lo siento. He calculado mal.-Añadió riéndose.-

-Que gracioso, quítate de encima.-Espo se levantó y se fijó en un bulto que había en la oscuridad.-

-Eh, ahí hay algo.

-Vamos. Saca el móvil y alumbra.

Se dirigieron hasta la sombra.

-Creo que he visto la llave de la luz.-Espósito se acercó y encendió la luz.-

Volvieron a mirar donde estaba el bulto, y encontraron a Johanna Beckett, quién estaba ataba a una silla.

- -Rhottes se acercó a ella.-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó mientras la desataba.-

-Somos policías, venimos a salvarla.

-El mérito es mío, yo encontré en escondite.-Sonrió Rhottes.-

-Gracias.-Susurró Johanna cuando la desataron.-

-¿Está bien? ¿Le duele algo?

-Un poco la muñeca.-Dijo intentando moverla.-

-Te llevaremos con Lanie.-Le dijo Rhottes.-

-Ella le mirará la muñeca.

-Vamos. ¿Puede andar?

-Sí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christine, Gates, Shaw y Ryan estaban saliendo de la casa.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-Preguntó Ryan.-

-No lo sé.

-A lo mejor han encontrado algo.

-A lo mejor. Voy a decírselo a Kate.-Dicho esto, Christine se marchó.-

-Tenía muchas ganas de encontrarla.-Dijo Shaw.-

-Como todos. Los demás se quedarán esta noche, para ver si vuelven.

-Bien.-Dijo Ryan.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se habían acercado al lugar donde habían caído.

-Hay una cosa con la que no hemos contado.

-Sí. ¿Cómo subimos?-Dijo Rhottes.-

-Le mandaré un mensaje a Beckett.

-Yo a Ryan.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle y Beckett estaban en el coche.

-¿La habrán encontrado?

-No lo sé. Mira, por ahí viene tu hermana.

Kate salió del coche y se acercó a su hermana.

-¿No está aquí, no?-Le preguntó, a lo que Christine negó con la cabeza.-Bien.

-Se quedarán esta noche, por si vuelven.

En ese momento el móvil de Kate sonó.

-Es un mensaje, lo leeré más tarde. Si encontráis algo…

-Te llamaremos. ¿A dónde vas?

-Con Rick. No he comido nada desde esta mañana y se está haciendo de noche, no quiero que se preocupe. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Kate se dirigía otra vez hacia el coche cuando su móvil sonó. Era otro mensaje, pero de un número desconocido.

-Qué raro.-Dijo entraron en el coche.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un número desconocido me ha mandado un mensaje.

-Ábrelo.

-Vale.-Lo leyó una vez y puso el motor en marcha.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé dónde está, lo pone en el mensaje.-Dijo apartándose de la casa.-

- -Miró el mensaje y le dijo.-Kate, no podemos ir solos.

-Castle, si no vamos solos la va a matar.

-Pues sí tú eres tan cabezota de ir sin refuerzos, yo soy tan idiota que te sigo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rhottes y Espósito volvieron con Johanna.

-Ryan viene a ayudarnos.

-Beckett no me contesta.

-¿Qué Beckett?-Preguntó Johanna a Espósito.-

-Kate. Kate Beckett.

-¿Es… ¿Es policía?

-De homicidios.-Contestó Rhottes.-Y Christine también. Pero del FBI.

-¿Trabajáis con ellas?

-Yo con Christine.

-Yo con Kate.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan se acercaba corriendo a la casa.

-¿A dónde va detective?-Le preguntó Gates.-

-¡La han encontrado!

-Vamos.-Después entraron a la casa.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Ryan se había acercado a dónde ellos le habían dicho que estaban. Gates consiguió una cuerda, y los sacaron de allí.

-Hay que llevarla con Lanie. Puede tener la muñeca rota.-Dijo Espósito.-

-Bien, vamos.

-¿Y Christine?-Preguntó Rhottes.-

-Hablando con la detective Beckett.

-Me duele mucho, ¿nos podemos ir?

-Claro.

Después, Gates y Shaw se llevaron a Johanna.

-Tiene el mismo carácter que Christine.

-Tío, lo siento. A ver cómo le dices que eres su yerno.

-Suerte.-Le dijo Ryan.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fuera, Christine estaba hablando con Velázquez. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Gates y Shaw salían con otra mujer.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó y se acercó a ellas.-

-Christine.-Dijo Johanna acercándose a ella para abrazarla.-

-Mamá.-Johanna la abrazó.-

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-Han pasado catorce años creyendo que estabas muerta, déjame asimilarlo.

-Has crecido mucho.

-Dejé de crecer antes de que te marcharas.-Espo, Ryan y Rhottes interrumpieron el abrazo.-

-Sentimos interrumpir.-Dijo Espo.-

-Pero necesitamos una declaración.

-Y llevarla a que la vea Lanie.

-Claro. ¿Os habéis presentado?

-Qué me acuerde, no.

-Bien. Estos son Javier Espósito y Kevin Ryan, trabajan con Kate.-Dijo señalándolos.-Y este es, Andrew Rhottes.

-¿Trabaja contigo?

-Sí. Además, es mi marido.

-Encantada de conocerte Andrew.

-Lo mismo digo.-Contestó nervioso.-

-No muerdo.

-Ya… Pero tiene la misma mirada que pone Christine cuando hago algo malo.

-¿Y es a menudo?

-Sí.-Se adelantó Christine.-Una media de diez veces al día.

-¿Y Beckett?-Preguntó Espo.-

-Cómo no te encontrábamos se lo dije, y se ha marchado con Castle.

-¿Castle? ¿El escritor?

-Y asesor de la policía.-Dijo Rhottes.-No te olvides.

-¿Están saliendo?

-Eso no se sabe a ciencia cierta.

-Un día parece que sí, otro que no. Depende.-Dijo Ryan.-

-Ya. Vamos a ver a Lanie y luego llamo a Katie.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beckett se bajó del coche y Castle la siguió.

-Kate, solo somos dos.

-Dos contra uno. Podemos ganar. ¿Todavía llevas la pistola?

-Sí.

-Bien. Vamos a entrar.

Cuando entraron todo estaba casi a oscuras, Castle le iba cubriendo la espalda, cuando llegaron a un lugar donde había cuatro pasillos.

-Tú ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha.

-Si nos separamos morimos.

-Tú haz lo que quieras.-Dicho esto se metió por su pasillo.-

Castle sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Ryan, pero este no se lo cogió. Así que decidió dejarle un mensaje.

-Está llamando al detective Kevin Ryan, deje su menaje y ya le llamaré.-Después de oír la señal, Castle dijo.-

-Ryan, en cuanto escuches este mensaje ven a la dirección que te voy a mandar. Nos han dicho que tienen a la madre de Beckett, y ella no quiere pedir refuerzos. Venir vosotros, y traer a Lanie por si acaso. Tío, ven rápido, nos hemos tenido que separar pero voy a seguirla. Adiós.

Después de colgar, Castle se fue por el pasillo por dónde había desaparecido Beckett.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, Beckett andaba por el pasillo, pero no se dio cuenta que una persona le seguía hasta que esta habló.

-Detective, ha sido un placer conocerla.-Cuando Kate se fue a girar, Quayle le dio con algo en la cabeza que le dejó K.O.-

Castle oyó el ruido del cuerpo de Kate al caer y empezó a correr para encontrarla. Cuando la vio se acercó y se agachó para mirar como estaba.

-¿Kate, estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-En ese momento, la persona que golpeó a Kate se acercó por detrás de Castle.-

-Tú y tu complejo de superhéroe.-Castle se giró, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que también le golpeó.-

Quayle cogió a Castle y lo llevó a la habitación que había al fondo del pasillo, y lo colocí sentado en una esquina. Después, volvió a donde estaba Beckett y la sentó junto a la pared. Quayle volvió con Castle y se sentó en la otra esquina de la habitación esperando a que se despertase.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

Lanie estaba en la morgue revisando unos informes cuando Johanna y Christine entraron.

-A ver… ¿de qué quieres hablar ahora, Kate?

-Vengo a que revises a alguien.

-Christine. No sabía que eras tú.-Dijo levantándose.-

-Ya.

-¿A quién tengo que curar ahora?

-A mi madre.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Encantada de conocerte…

-Doctora Parish. Lanie Parish.-Se presentó.-

-Llámala Lanie. Es la mejor amiga de Kate.

-Bueno… ¿qué te duele?

-Fui al médico hace poco, estoy bien. Pero al entrar donde me encontró la policía, creo que me rompí la muñeca.

-Pues vamos a verla.-Dijo mientras se ponía los guantes.-

-Yo me voy a comisaría. A ver si localizo a Kate. ¿Lanie, puedes llevar a mi madre a casa de Kate después?

-Claro.

-Adiós.

-Me han dicho que Katie sale con un asesor.-Dijo Johanna cuando Christine se marchó.-

-¿Te lo han dicho los chicos, eh? Pues no se sabe concretamente.-Le dijo mientras le miraba la muñeca.-

-Es un gran escritor. A mí me gusta mucho.

-Ahora escribe libros sobre Kate.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Seguro que Kate los tiene en casa.

-Se los pediré.

-Ola de Calor le gustará.-Sonrió.-

-Él tiene una hija… ¿Se llevan bien Kate y ella?

- -Lanie levantó la mirada.-Este último año ha sido un pelín duro, pero sí.

-Christine me ha dicho que dispararon a Kate.

-Sí. Castle quiso apartarla de la bala, pero no llegó a tiempo.

-Tú eres su mejor amiga, ¿Castle la quiere?

-Mucho. Ha estado esperando mucho para poder estar con ella. La quiere mucho. No tanto como a Alexis, pero mucho.

-¿Y Kate?

-También. Bueno… no tienes la muñeca rota, pero por poco. Te la voy a vendar y procura no ponerla en una mala posición.

-Entendido.

-En cuanto acabemos te llevo a su casa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christine se acercaba a los chicos.

-¿Alguna pista de Quayle?

-Nada.-Respondió Espo.-

-¿Christine qué móvil tienes?-Le preguntó Ryan.-

-Samsung, ¿por qué?

-¿Lo tienes aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Me dejas el cargador? Es que Jenny me tiene que llamar…

-No me des explicaciones.-Le interrumpió.-Toma, siempre lo llevo encima, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar. No lo pierdas.

-No lo haré. Gracias.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Por la puerta del piso de Beckett estaban entrando Johanna y Lanie.

-Es muy bonita.-Dijo mirando la casa.-

-Sí. Tiene buen gusto.

-¿Dónde guardará los libros de Castle?

-En su habitación. Un día los encontré en su mesita de noche. Te los voy a bajar.-Dicho esto Lanie subió por las escaleras y después bajó con los tres libros.-Aún queda uno, pero todavía no ha salido.-Le dijo mientras se los daba.-

-Espero que se han buenos.-Miró las portadas.-¿La de las portadas es mi hija?

-No.

-Nikki Heat.

-Sí.

-Un nombre peculiar.

-Ya.

-Ola de Calor, Calor desnudo, el Calor sube… Bonitos nombres.

-Ya sabes de qué va.

-Irá sobre la relación entre ellos dos, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Claro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan le comentó a Espósito.

-¿Se habrá cargado ya?-Preguntó levantando la vista de los informes.-

-Prueba.

En ese momento, Rhottes y Christine se acercaron.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Les preguntó sentándose en la mesa de Espo.-

-Papeleo. ¿Nos ayudáis?

-Nos vamos a cenar.

-¿Sabéis algo de Beckett?-Preguntó mientras encendía el móvil.-

-No.

-Estará con Castle.

-Ahora lo llama Rick, no te olvides.

-Cierto.-Le apoyó Rhottes.-

-Qué raro.-Murmuró Ryan.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo un mensaje de Castle.

-¿Qué dice?

-¿Pongo el altavoz para que lo escuchemos todos?

-Claro. Dependiendo de lo que hables con él.

-Ponlo.-Dijo Christine.-

-Vale.

-Ryan, en cuanto escuches este mensaje ven a la dirección que te voy a mandar. Nos han dicho que tienen a la madre de Beckett, y ella no quiere pedir refuerzos. Venir vosotros, y traer a Lanie por si acaso. Tío, ven rápido, nos hemos tenido que separar pero voy a seguirla. Adiós.

-Están en peligro.

-Vamos.-Dijo Christine mientras se acercaba al ascensor.-¿Venís?

-Claro.-Dicho esto se subieron al ascensor.-

-Ryan, llama a Lanie y dile la dirección que te ha mandado Castle.

-¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?

-Estarán muertos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**PD: No sabía si el cuarto de Beckett estaba abajo o arriba, entonces lo he puesto arriba. Y los tres libros, en la temporada cuatro solo habían salido tres.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Lanie cogiendo su chaqueta.-

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Vaya a comisaría.

-No encontrasteis a George y ahora él ha encontrado a Katie, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Vaya a comisaría. Adiós.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Enseguida se reunieron en la puerta del almacén donde Castle había dicho que estaban.

-Vale. Hay que entrar. Rhottes, Ryan y yo entraremos. Espóstio y Lanie vigiláis y estar atentos a los móviles por si os necesitamos.

-Entendido.-Dijo Espo.-Tener cuidado.

-Lo tendremos.

Los tres entraron haciendo el mismo recorrido que antes había hecho Castle y Beckett, hasta que toparon con los cuatro pasillos.

-Nos falta uno.

-Rhottes, izquierda. Ryan, derecha.

-¿Y tú?

-Me quedaré aquí, por si sale por los otros dos.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Somos policías.

-A la mínima disparamos.

-Echo.

-Vamos.

Eyan entró por el pasillo, no paraba de mirar a todos los lados, hasta que al fondo vio la silueta de una mujer sentada en el suelo.

-¡¿Beckett?!-Se acercó corriendo a ella, se agachó y comprobó si tenía pulso.-Menos mal. Beckett, Kate.-No respondió.-Tengo que sacarte de aquí.-La cargo en sus brazos y salió.-

Cuando se acercó a donde estaba Christine, ella le vio y se acercó a él corriendo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Tiene pulso?

-Sí. Vamos a que la vea Lanie.

-Sí. Vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rhottes estaba a punto de acercarse al final del pasillo, cuando de pronto su móvil sonó.

-Rhottes.

-Date la vuelta, han encontrado a Kate.

-Voy.-Rhottes se alejó corriendo, pero lo que se había dado cuenta era que estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaban Quayle y Castle, pero se dio la vuelta.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Menos mal.-Murmuró Quayle.-

Castle empezó a despertar.

-¿Kate?-Preguntó mirando a todos los lados.-

-No.

-¿Dónde está?-Se levantó.-

-¿Por qué no acabamos con esto ya?-Dijo mientras sacaba la pistola que le había quitado a Castle mientras estaba inconsciente.-

-¿Cómo me la ha quitado? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, chaval.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh, vamos! Richard, Richard, Richard. Sabes de qué te estoy hablando.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de mi vida.

-Soy el vicepresidente. Tengo amigos en todas partes. Sé más de tu vida que tú mismo.

En ese momento, Castle se tiró encima de él. Empezó a darle puñetazos, pero Quayle lo alejó de un cabezazo. La pistola que llevaba se le cayó, cuando Castle se le tiró encima. La pistola estaba enfrente de los dos, que estaban de pie. Quayle y Castle se miraron, y en unos segundos empezaron a correr hasta la pistola.

La cogieron al mismo tiempo, y empezaron a forcejear.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, Ryan salía con Beckett cargada en sus brazos. Lanie se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó comprobándole el pulso.-

-No lo sé. Estaba sentada en el suelo cuando me acerqué.

-Déjala en el suelo.-Cuando Ryan la dejó empezó a revisarla.-No veo ningún orificio de bala.

-La cabeza.-Dijo Christine.-

-¿Qué?

-Está sangrando. Lanie, hay que llevarla a un hospital.

-Vamos.-Dijo Ryan levantándose.-Espo, ¿la coges tú o yo?

-Espósito, iremos Ryan y yo, ya nos inventaremos algo en el hospital.

-Vale. ¿Pero dónde está Rhottes?

-Lo he llamado para que vuelva.

En ese momento, Rhottes salía corriendo de dentro del almacén.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó mirándolos.-

-Nos vamos al hospital. Beckett no reacciona y no paramos de llamarla.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su coche y ponía a Beckett en el asiento trasero, tumbada.-

-¿Vienes?-Preguntó Christine.-

-No.

-Nos vamos ya. Cualquier cosa os llamaremos.-Dicho esto arrancó el coche.-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Unos segundos después de que el coche desapareciera Espósito preguntó.

-¿Y Castle? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

-Castle… Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-En cuanto me ha llamado Christine he salido, me he olvidado de él.-Nada más acabar la frase del interior del almacén se oyeron dos disparos. Espo se acercó a él.-

-Te juro que como le pase algo te mato.-Dicho esto empezó a correr hasta el interior del almacén.-

Encontró los cuatro pasillos. No sabía por cual ir, hasta que escuchó otro disparo. Entró por el pasillo de la izquierda que era de donde creía que venía el disparo.

Cuando estaba al final del pasillo vio a Castle de pie, y a Quayle apuntándole desde el suelo. Quayle miró a Espo y apretó el gatillo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	36. Chapter 36

**Todavía no entiendo mucho esto y no he podido contestar a la pregunta de qué ocurrió, pero ahora pongo aquí la respuesta al comentario: Aquí tienes lo que ocurrió.**

**CAPÍTULO 36**

La pistola se había disparado dos veces de manera accidental, y ahora Quayle la había metido entre los dos cuerpos mientras forcejeaban. Castle había conseguido meter su dedo junto al de Quayle, los dos tenían un dedo en el gatillo.

Castle acercó el arma un poco más a Quayle y disparó. Cuando Castle se dio cuenta de que le había disparado, sacó su dedo del gatillo así que Quayle cayó al suelo con el arma entre sus manos. Castle no sabía qué hacer, se asustó. Se quedó parado mientras Quayle subió el arma apuntándole. Castle no podía reaccionar. En esos momentos oyó unos pasos que se acercaban.

De un momento a otro pararon, y Quayle miró a la persona que venía corriendo. Le aguantó la mirada y apretó el gatillo.

La bala le había entrado entre el hombro izquierdo y un poco más arriba del corazón. En el momento que sentía que la bala entraba en su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y Quayle le miró sonriendo, mientras tiraba el arma a una esquina.

En ese momento unos pasos se acercaban a él. Vio que era Espósito, pero no se paraba a mirar si estaba bien. Espo fue a esposar a Quayle. Cuando lo tuvo bien esposado se acercó a Castle y se arrodilló junto a él, y empezó a presionarle la herida.

-Tío, túmbate, será más fácil.-Dijo mientras le caían unas lágrimas.-

Castle se tumbó y Espo empezó a apretarle más la herida.

-¿Por qué te has quedado parado? Mira lo que te ha hecho. Tío, un poco más abajp y te mata.-Suspiró.-¿Te duele?-Castle empezó a reírse.-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó quitándose las lágrimas con una mano.-

-Pensé que dolería más.-Dijo despacio y en voz baja, casi en un susurro.-

-Tío, esto tiene que ser nuestro secreto. Porque como se entere Beckett me mata.

-Ahora ya puedo decir que tengo una herida de guerra.-Dijo con el mismo tono.-

-Vale, pero enserio a Beckett no.-Seguió apretando.-Dios, Castle, casi te da en el corazón.-Dijo mirando la mano.-

-O en el hombro.

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno? Qué no puedo quitar las manos.

-¿Por qué?

- -Se limpió las lágrimas.-Castle si las quito te desangras.

-Espo, ya lo estoy haciendo.

-Pero será más deprisa. Y no te quiero perder, tienes que ser mi padrino.

-Será Ryan. Espo, me pesan mucho los párpados.

-No los cierres.-En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos.-¿Lo ves? Ya vienen a ayudarnos.

-No quiero ir a un hospital.

-Y no irás. Iremos a la morgue?

-¿No decías que no querías que me muriese?

-Y no lo harás. Porque tú no le harías eso a Kate. Vamos a ir a la morgue. Sacaremos sangre de donde sea para ti y Lanie te curará. Luego te irás con Kate. ¿Vale?

-Me gusta el Espo sentimental. ¿Y Quayle?

-Desangrándose.

En ese momento los pasos se oyeron más fuertes. Castle se preocupó.

-Espo, esos pasos no corren. Seguro que es alguien que trabaja con Quayle, corre.

-Yo no me voy a ir.

En ese momento apareció Rhottes. Se acercó a ellos.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó arrodillándose.-

-¿Cómo lo ves?-Respondió enfadado.-

-¿Me podéis llevar a algún sitio ya?

-Los refuerzos vendrán enseguida. Lanie se ha ido a la morgue, nos espera allí.

-Nos vamos, Castle. Pero tienes que aguantar hasta la morgue.

-Podré hacerlo.

-Vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan y Christine estaban en la habitación que le habían dado a Kate en el hospital.

-¿Habrán encontrado a Castle?-Dijo Ryan mirando al suelo.-

-No lo sé.

En ese momento Beckett empezó a despertarse.

-¿Castle?

- -Christine se acercó a ella.-Katie, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Dónde está Castle?-Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez solo a Ryan.-

- -Ryan negó la cabeza mientras le empezaban a caer unas lágrimas.-Lo siento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ryan, por qué estás llorando?

-Si le hubiésemos cogido el móvil tú no estarías aquí.

-Esa no es la pregunta.

-No. No sabemos dónde está.

-Pero Rhottes y Espósito lo están buscando. Llamaré al doctor para que venga y en cuanto podamos nos marchamos.

-Yo voy a llamar a Espo.

Ryan salió del hospital y se sentó en un banco cercano. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Espo.

-Detective Espósito.-Contesto entre sollozos.-

-¿Lo habéis encontrado?

-Ryan, no puedo hablar estoy conduciendo.

-Estoy bien.-Contestó Castle en un susurro.-

-¿Quién ha hablado? No le he oído.

Espósito quitó el altavoz.

-Le han disparado.

-¿A quién?

-A Castle. Ryan, está perdiendo mucha sangre. Vamos con Lanie para que intente ayudarnos.

-¿Estáis locos? Tenéis que llevarle a un hospital.

-No, Ryan. No queda tiempo. Tengo la camisa entera manchada de sangre. Y Rhottes va casi igual que yo. Estamos muy cerca de la morgue. Si damos la vuelta no llega al hospital, Ryan.

-Espo. Ve a la morgue y que no se vaya.

-Ryan te dejo. Acabamos de llegar.

-Adiós.-Cuando Espo le colgó se limpió las lágrimas y se fue hasta la habitación de Beckett.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho Espo?-Le preguntó nada más entrar.-

-Está bien.-Respondió intentado poner una sonrisa. Se acercó a Christine y le habló en voz baja.-Le han disparado. Se muere, Christine.

-De eso ni una palabra a Kate.-Respondió en el mismo tono.-Vamos a ver como acaba y ya vemos si se lo contamos.

-Entendido. ¿Qué os ha dicho el médico?

-En cristiano: se ha dado muy fuerte en la cabeza y esta noche cada dos horas hay que despertarla.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Espo entró en la morgue.

-¿Y Castle?-Preguntó preocupada al notar que había estado llorando.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

Espo entró en la morgue.

-¿Y Castle?-Preguntó preocupada al notar que había estado llorando.-

Espo abrió la puerta y entró Rhottes, junto a Castle que se apoyaba en él.

-Le he dicho que no podía andar, pero no me ha hecho caso.-Dijo acercándose a una mesa de la morgue y ayudando a Castle a sentarse.-

-Bien. He pedido un favor a un amigo y me han mandado tu hustorial.-Dijo poniéndose los guantes.-Por suerte tu cuerpo regenera rápido sangre. Así que creo que no necesitarás una transfusión.-Se acercó a él y empezó a quitarle la camisa llena de sangre.-

-¿Se pondrá bien?-Preguntó Espósito preocupado.-

-Sí.-Se alejó y volvió con gasa, vendas, pinzas…-

-Yo… Yo voy a llamar a Christine para decírselo.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-Le preguntó Espo.-

-En nada. Estaré más tranquila sola. Vete a casa y cámbiate. Y de paso pasa por la casa de Castle y tráele ropa nueva.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.-Le interrumpió.-Fuera. Ahora.

-Vale. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda.

En cuanto Espósito salió, Lanie se puso a trabajar.

-Esto nunca lo he hecho con humanos.-Dijo acercando las pinzas a la herida de Castle.-

-Si la sacas de una vez dolerá menos. Menos tiempo de sufrimiento.

- -Lanie llegó a la bala y dijo.-¿De una vez?-Castle asintió.-A la de tres. ¿Preparado?

-Hazlo.

-Una. Dos.-Y sin decir el tres sacó la bala.-

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Lanie, el tres!

-Shh, ya sé que duele.-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.-¿La quieres de recuerdo?

-¿Bromeas? Pues claro. Como duele.

-Te tengo que coser.

-No.

-Venga, Castle.

-Vale.

- -Lanie empezó a coserle, y Castle intentaba no gritar.-Cuando te lo vende te voy a dar unas pastillas para el dolor.

-Genial.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Kate?

-La verdad. Disparé a Quayle y él a mí.

-Te va a matar.

-Lo sé.

Estuvieron cerca de una media hora, hasta que Lanie terminó de coserle y vendarle.

-Ya está.

En ese momento, entró Espo.

-He sido lo más rápido posible.-Se acercó a Castle y le dijo.-Tío, te veo mejor.-Le sonrió.-

-Gracias.

-Toma.-Le dio la ropa.-

-Si te sientes mejor, supongo que querrás ducharte. Al final del pasillo hay un vestuario ahí puedes cambiarte y darte una ducha para quitarte la sangre.-Se acercó a Castle y le dio un tubo de pastilla.-

-Bien.-Castle se fue hasta la puerta caminando un pelín despacio, y antes de salir preguntó.-¿Cómo está Kate?

-Ryan la llevó al hospital, ya le han dado el alta. Creo que está en comisaría.

-Genial. ¿Lanie, cada cuanto tiempo me tengo que tomar las pastillas?

-No llevo a personas, pero creo de cuatro a cinco al día. Echa cuentas.

-Vale. Adiós.-Dicho esto salió y se fue hasta los vestuarios.-

Cuando Castle salió, Lanie le empezó a preguntar a Espo.

-¿Cómo está Kate?

-Bien. Ya le han dado el alta. Ryan se ha ofrecido a llevarla a casa, pero ha dicho que no. Está en comisaría esperando a Castle.-Dijo mirándose las manos.-

-No fue su culpa. Ni la tuya, Javi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo de Castle. No fue culpa de nadie, bueno, sí de Quayle.

-Es solo que… Rhottes se dio media vuelta, ni miró si Castle podría estar allí.

-Un error lo puedo cometer cualquiera.

-No es un error normal, es la vida de una persona Lanie. Podía haber muerto.

-Pero no lo ha hecho, Javier. Está vivo.

-Además…

-¿Además, qué?

-Quayle le estaba apuntando.

-¿Y?

-Él no se movía, era como si estuviese dejando que le disparase.

-¿Dónde está Quayle?

-En el hospital. Cuando llegaron los refuerzos, ellos lo llevaron.

-No estaba esperando a que le disparase.

-¿A no?

-No. Tú eres poli, estás acostumbrado a disparar a gente si es necesario. Él no, Javi. Se asustó. Por eso no se movía.

-Le podía haber matado.

-Javi, deja de hacer de hermano mayor. No podías proteger a Kate y estabas insoportable, hasta has discutido con Ryan por eso. Y a Castle tampoco le podías proteger, Javi, ellos ya son mayores.

-Pero debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

-No eres un superhéroes. No puedes detectar problemas. Ellos se metieron solos, sin ayuda. Y por eso han acabado así. Pero por lo menos les hemos salvado.

-Y encima, llaman a Ryan. Cuando he sido yo el que ha creído siempre en ellos.

-Javi, no siempre va a ser a ti al que pidan ayuda.

-Yo soy el que los tiene que cuidar. Además, Gates se ha enterado de que fueron sin refuerzos.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Los pueden echar.

En ese momento entró Castle.

-Bueno, ya estoy. Ha sido difícil, pero ya está. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poco. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.-Espo se fue hasta él.-

Cuando Castle salió antes de que Espo lo hiciera, Lanie le dijo.

-Espo, no eres el hermano mayor.

-Pero quiero serlo.-Dicho esto se fue.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estaban en el ascensor, cuando Castle sacó el tema.

-¿Se lo has pedido a Lanie?

-Todavía no. ¿Por?

-Nada.

- -Después de unos segundos pensando porque se lo preguntaría dijo.-¡Venga ya!-Dijo apretando a un botón para que el ascensor se parase.-

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Dónde lo guardas?

-¿Dónde guardo, qué?

-El anillo.

-¿Qué anillo?

-¿Me vas hacer buscarlo?-Dijo acercándose a él.-

-¿Qué hacer?-Preguntó cuando Espo empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos.-

-Venga, tío. No me mientas. ¿Dónde está?

-No tengo ningún anillo.

- -Comprobó el último bolsillo que le quedaba.-Vale, lo siento. He pensado lo que no era.-Volvió a apretar el botón y al ascensor empezó otra vez a subir.-

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Espo salió antes y Castle se comprobó el bolsillo donde lo guardaba. Pero no estaba.

-_Imposible_.-Pensó.-_La ropa del depósito_.-Cuando estaba a punto de bajar otra vez, Espo dijo.-

-¿Vienes?

-Claro.-Bajó y vio a Beckett sentada en su mesa, de espaldas al ascensor hablando con otra persona.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Este capítulo empieza después de que Rhottes se marche de la morgue.**

**CAPÍTULO 38**

Rhottes estaba en la calle, marcando el número de Christine cuando Espo salió.

-¡Eh, Espo!-Dijo yendo tras él.-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento, debí haber seguido buscando. Lo siento.

-Vale, adiós.-Dijo subiéndose al coche.-

-Venga, Espo. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

-¿Un error? Podía haber muerto.

-Soy un idiota, ¿contento?

-Adiós.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-Pues no.-Murmuró.-

Rhottes terminó de marcar el número y enseguida se lo cogieron.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Christine acercándose a Ryan para que también lo oyera.-

-Según Lanie, sobrevivirá.

-Bien.-Contestó extrañada por el tono de Rhottes.-

-Me voy al hotel a cambiarme.

-Nos vemos en comisaría.

-Vale. Adiós.-Dicho esto colgó.-

-Qué raro.-Murmuró.-

-¿Me vais a decir que pasa?-Dijo Beckett que estaba sentada en la cama.-

-Verás… Ryan explícaselo.

-¿Yo?

-Ryan. Ya.

-Pues… Castle me dejó un mensaje con la dirección del sitio a donde ibais. Fuimos, te encontré y ahora estás aquí.

-¿Y Castle?

-Castle.

-Sí.

-Pues…-Antes de que pudiese continuar, Christine le cortó.-

-Fue mi culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando te encontramos llamé a Rhottes y le dije que volviese. No sé cómo, pero Espo lo encontró en el suelo. Quayle le había disparado.

-Y Castle a él.-Añadió rápidamente Ryan.-

-¿Y cómo estás Rick?-Preguntó Kate preocupada.-

-Está bien.

-¿En qué hospital está?

-Bueno…-Ryan miró al suelo.-Hospital. Lo que se dice hospital no es. Pero tienen donde curarte.

-¡¿Lo habéis llevado a la morgue?!

-Nosotros no.

-Espo y Rhottes.

-Quiero ir a verle.-Se levantó.-

-No tienes el alta.

-Pues la pediré.-Dicho esto salió a buscar a su médico.-

-Cabezota.

Beckett salió de su habitación, y pensó que ese hospital le sonaba. Pensó de que… y era el del disparo, el de Josh. Mientras iba hasta donde estaba su médico hablando con una enfermera, rezaba para no encontrarse con él, pero…

-¿Kate?-Dijo alguien detrás de ellas.-

- -Suspiró y se giró.-Josh, que sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Trabajo.-Se apuntó la herida.-

-Puntos. Buen golpe.-Comentó divertido.-

-Sí.

-Espero que estás mejor. O sea… como antes del golpe.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué tal con el escritor?

-Castle. Se llama Castle.

-Vale. ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no está alrededor tuyo?

-Porque gracias a mí le han pegado un tiro.

-Vaya. Lo siento por él. ¿Está bien?

-No lo sé. Voy a ir a pedir el alta para ir a verle.

-Espero que nuestra ruptura haya salido como tú querías.

-No es asunto tuyo. Ya no formas parte de mi vida.

-Vale.

-Pues eso, voy a pedir el alta.

-Espero que por lo menos te cuide.

-Josh, lo dejamos todo claro.

-Claro. Cuídate, adiós.-Dicho esto se fue.-

Beckett se fue a hablar con su médico para que le diese el alta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan y Christine estaban esperando a que Kate volviese.

-¿No tarda mucho?-Preguntó Ryan.-

-Ha ido a hablar con el médico. No va a volver hasta que le firme el alta.

A los pocos minutos entró Beckett con el alta.

-Bien, nos vamos.

-Vale.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿quién eligió el hospital?-Preguntó enfadada.-

-Él conducía, él lo eligió.-Christine señaló a Ryan.-

-Te vas a enterar.-Dicho esto Beckett salió de la habitación.-

-¿Qué he hecho mal?

-¿No recuerdas haber estado aquí antes?-Dijo slaiendo.-

-Pues no.-Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación recordó porqué.-El disparo.-Dicho esto se dio una bofetada mental.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate, Christine y Ryan estaban subiendo en el ascensor. Durante el viaje hasta comisaría no habían hablado, ya que se notaba que Kate estaba enfadada.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Ryan cuando las puertas se abrieron.-

Kate salió, y ni se dio cuenta de que Johanna estaba sentada en la silla de Castle. Estaba tan enfada que nada más bajar se fue directa a la sala de descanso.

-Está muy enfadada.-Dijo Christine saliendo.-

-¿Qué hago?-Preguntó siguiéndola.-No me acordaba del hospital hasta que tú me lo has dicho.

-No es solo por eso.-Se giró.-A ver, Ryan. ¿Quién trabajaba en ese hospital?

-Pues…-Pensó.-Josh.-Le contestó en voz baja.-

-Premio.-Se giró y vio a Johanna.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó acercándose a ella.-

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Lanie me dijo que viniese.

-Vale.

-¿Cómo está Katie?

-Bien, solo un corte en la cabeza, pero esta noche hay que controlarla.

-Yo creo que me quedaré en su casa. ¿Está en el hospital?

-¿Qué? No. ¿No la has visto?

-No.

-Voy a ver dónde está.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christine entró en la sala de descanso. Se sentó al lado de Kate que estaba sentada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Es divertido?

-No y no, no lo es.

-Uuuh. ¿Alguien se ha encontrado con un exnovio?

-Sí.

-Y ha ido mal.

-Más o menos.

-Vale.-Después de unos minutos de silencio Christine dijo.-¿La has visto al entrar?

-¿A quién?

-Mamá.

-No. Lo que más me fastidia es que me tendió una trampa. Y caí.

-¿Vas a salir y a hablar con ella?

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Hacer como si estos catorce años no hayan pasado.

-Soy la hermana mayor. Tengo que demostrarlo. Tú también puedes hacerlo.

-No, no puedo.

-¿No? Pues entonces ya es oficial.

-¿Qué?-Dijo abriendo los ojos.-

-Eres la rara de la familia.-Se levantó.-

-No lo soy.

-¿A no? ¿Quién se metió una pieza de lego por la nariz?

-¿Quién me obligó? Además, yo no me comía la plastilina.

-¡Eh! En mi defensa, tenía cuatro años y mis amigos me dijeron que cada color era un sabor.

-Venga ya.-Dijo levantándose.-

-¡Oh! ¿Te pones peleona?

-Prueba.-Le encaró.-

-Parecemos niñas pequeñas.

-Sí.

-¿Salimos?

-¿Me prometes que no me obligarás a meterme por la nariz otra pieza de lego?

-Prometido. Sí tú no cuentas a nadie lo de la plastilina.

-Echo.

-Vamos a verla.-Dicho esto salieron.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

Kate y Christine se acercaban a la mesa de Kate donde estaba Johanna.

-¿Mamá?-Johanna se giró, y Christine continuó.-Esta es Kate.

-Has cambiado mucho.-Dijo incómoda al no saber si podía abrazarla.-

-Han pasado catorce años. He cambiado.

-Vale. Como veo que no sabéis como hacerlo… ¿qué tal un abrazo?-Las señaló a las dos.-

-Claro.-Dicho esto se abrazaron.-

-Te he echado de menos.-Susurró Kate abrazándola.-

-Yo también.-Se separaron.-

-Muy bien, ya habéis roto el hielo. ¿Qué tal si ahora habláis?

-Claro.-Dijo Johanna sentándose en la silla de Castle.-

-Por mí bien.

-Os dejaré a solas.

-¿Y él?-Johanna señaló a Ryan quién no paraba de mirarlas.-

-Ryan, vamos. No mires.

-¡Eh! No os miró a vosotras.

-¿A no?

-No. Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que el ascensor pasa por nuestra planta, el botón se ilumina. Mola, ¿eh?

-Sí, mucho. Tú sigue así.

-¿Siempre es así de raro?-Preguntó Johanna a Kate.-

-Pues… no, no siempre.

-Bueno, me voy. Hablar.-Dijo Christine mientras se separaba de ellas.-

-Qué sí. Adiós.

-Bueno.

-Me han dicho que trabajas con Richard Castle.

Johanna empezó con ese tema, ya que Lanie le había comentado que Kate estaba enamorada de Castle. Kate nada más oír su nombre, sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-Sí, es mi compañero.

-Buen escritor.

-Sí.

-¿Qué nombre es Nikki Heat?

-Ya, le dije que lo cambiara.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-No.

-¿Sales con él?

-¿Qué?

-Lanie me ha dicho que te gusta, y mucho.

-Yo…

-¿A tu padre le gusta?

-Pues…

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió, no sabía si girarse o no, pero al oír la voz de Espo, se giró a ver si estaba Castle. Castle bajó del ascensor del ascensor con un brazo en cabestrillo, y se acercó a la mesa de Beckett.

-Hola.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupada.-

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Castle.

-No estáis solos.-Les interrumpió Johanna.-

- -Castle giró la cabeza y la vio.-¿Johanna Beckett?

-Sí.

-Kate me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Espero que bien.

-Le he hablado muy bien de ti.-Se giró hacia Castle y le dijo.-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

- -Beckett se levantó.-En privado.

-¿Por qué no aquí?

-Sala de descanso. Ahora.

-Vale.-Dicho esto se acercaron hacia ella.-

Espósito se acercó a la mesa de Ryan desde donde vería mejor la conversación.

-Cincuenta pavos a que Beckett pega a Castle.-Dijo sentándose en la mesa de Ryan.-

-Cincuenta a que Beckett le abraza.

Christine se acercó a ellos por detrás sin que le vieran.

-¿Apuesta?

-¿Qué?

-No.

-Qué pena.-Se iba hacia la mesa de Beckett para hblar con su madre, pero la voz de Espósito la paró.-

-¿Cuánto?

Christine se volvió a acercar a él.

-Cincuenta a que Kate besa a Castle.

-¿Bromeas? Vas a perder.

-Confiemos en que no.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-No vale, juega con ventaja.

-Conoce a Beckett.

En ese momento el móvil de Espósito sonó.

-Espósito.

-Espo, tengo la ropa de Castle. ¿Qué hago con ella?

-Está llena de sangre, tírala.

-Miraré si lleva algo para dárselo y luego la tiro. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Lanie se puso a mirar los bolsillos, cuando algo se cayó de la cazadora. Lanie se agachó a cogerlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-No puede ser.-Murmuró.-

Se guardó el anillo en la bata para ir luego a dárselo a Castle y a hablar con él.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En la sala de descanso, Castle estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando Kate se acercó con dos tazas de café.

-Gracias.-Dijo cogiendo la taza que le tendía.-

-¿Qué hago?-Se sentó a su lado.-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me enfado contigo por haber llamado a Ryan cuando te dije que no, o hago el papel de buena y te cuido.

-Lo segundo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, con las pastillas que me ha dado Lanie mejor.

-¿Te ha tenido que coser?

- -Castle asintió con una sonrisa.-Y me va a dejar marca.-Dijo orgulloso.-

-¿Te gusta tener una cicatriz?

-¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor, así ya tengo una historia emocionante que contar a nuestros hijos.-Se quedó un rato pensando lo que había dicho. Mientras, Kate reprimía una sonrisa.-¿Lo último lo he dicho en voz alta?

- -Kate asintió. Después de unos minutos en un silencio un pelín incómodo habló.-Yo… mi historia es más emocionante.

-Ya. Siempre tienes que ganar tú.-Kate le dio un golpe en el hombro.-¡Aaaahh! Qué duele.-Se tocó la herida.-

-Yo… lo siento. Te he dado en el lado malo, ¿te duele?

-Un poco.-Dijo poniendo cara de niño pequeño.-

-No. No me pongas esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?-Preguntó haciendo pucheros.

-No. No empieces. Aquí no.

-Venga, uno pequeñito.-Se acercó a ella.-

-No.-Bajó su mirada hasta sus labios.-

-Quieres hacerlo. Además, me lo debes.

-Yo…-Suspiró.-Uno. Pequeñito.

-Vale.

-Piquito.

-Me conformo.

-Luego ya… puedo ir a cuidarte a tu casa.

-Me parece bien. Alexis está fuera, mi madre se ha ido de fiesta… Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

-Genial.

-Pero ahora hazlo.

-Gates te va a echar.

-Qué lo haga. Por lo menos me iré feliz.

-Bien.

Recorrió la poca distancia que lo separaba y lo besó. No fue como ella decía, un beso pequeño. Se quedaron unos segundos besándose, solo se separaron para coger aire, pero Kate, antes de que la volviese a besar le paró.

-Dijiste uno, cuando vaya a tu casa tendrás más. Ahora vamos, antes de que empiecen a…

Se vio interrumpida por Lanie.

-Siento interrumpir, pero tengo que darle algo al chico-escritor.

-Hombre.

-Vale. Pero a solas.

-Bien. Nos vemos luego.

-Vete a casa, descansa. Mañana quedamos para comer, comida de chicas: Christine, tu madre, Alexis, tú y yo.

-Vale.-Respondió mirando de reojo a Rick.-

-¡Oh, venga! Va hacedlo.

-No mires.

-Mañana lo vas a ver otra vez.

-Date la vuelta.

-Vale.

Se dio la vuelta y Beckett le dio un beso de despedida a Castle y oyó a Beckett hablar en voz baja.

-Cuando termines vete a casa.

-Vale.

-Y no te duermas. Espérame.

-Vale. ¿Irás de enfermera sexy?

-Mucho es que vaya a cuidarte. Adiós.-Dicho esto se fue.-

Lanie se giró y le dijo a Castle.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Este capítulo empieza desde que Kate y Rick se meten a hablar en la sala de descanso y Lanie habla con Espósito. En el próximo aparecerá la conversación de Lanie y Castle, y el final de este capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 40**

-¿Qué dirán?

-Está enfadada.-Dijo Christine.-

-Pues parece que sonríe.

-Y Castle también.

De repente ven como Castle se queda pensativo y Beckett intenta esconder una sonrisa.

-El escritor ha pensado en voz alta.-Habló Johanna.-

-A ver como sale.

Vieron como Kate le contestaba sonriendo un poco.

-Ha salido bien.

-Sí.-Johanna se acercó a Christine.-A tu hermana le gusta el escritor.-Susurró.-

-Está enamorada.

En ese momento Beckett pegó a Castle en el brazo malo.

-¡Uuuuhh!-Gritó Ryan.-Eso tiene que doler.

-Y mucho. En plena herida.

-Se está arrastrando.

Vieron como Castle se acercaba a Beckett peligrosamente, en ese momento Lanie salí del ascensor y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué miráis?-Preguntó mirando al mismo lugar.-

-Lo va a hacer.-Se levantó Christine.-

-¿Beckett?

-¿Aquí?-Dijo Espo mientras ellos se levantaban.-

-Imposible

-Voy a ganar.-Dijo sin apartar la mirada.-

-Apártala, apártala, apártala.-Murmuraron al ver como Kate se acercaba a Castle.-

-Bésale, bésale, bésala.-Murmuraron Lanie y Christine.-

En ese momento Beckett besó a Castle.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Christine puso una sonrisa y miró de reojo a los chicos.

-Me debéis cincuenta pavos cada uno.

-Imposible.

Lanie se fue hacia la sala.

-Lanie, no les rompas el momento.

En cuanto Lanie entró, Espósito y Ryan le dieron el dinero a Christine.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que has ganado.

-Otra vez será, chicos.

-¿Otra vez qué?-Preguntó Beckett tras ella.-

-Nada, vámonos a casa. Es tarde.-Dicho esto se fue hasta la mesa de Kate.-

Kate miró directamente a los ojos de Ryan, pero Espo habló.

-Se ha hecho tarde. Rhottes, ha ido a escoltar a Quayle al hospital. En cuanto se recupere lo llevan a la cárcel.

-Ryan.

-Ryan, nos vamos.-Dijo intentando secarlo de la vista de Kate.-

-Ryan.

-¿No le podías haber abrazado? ¿O haberle dado una bofetada?

-Fuera de mi vista. Ahora. Los dos.

-Sí, jefa.-Dicho esto desaparecieron.

En ese momento, Gates salió de su despacho y se acercó hasta ella.

-Detective Beckett, a partir de ahora está suspendida.

-Genial. Castle se irá en cuanto acabe de hablar con Lanie… La doctora Parish.

-Bien.-Suspiró.-Me tiene que dar su arma y placa.

-Claro.-Se los entregó.-

-La veo dentro de cuatro meses.

-Sí, señor.-Dicho esto se fue hacia su mesa.-¿Nos vamos?

-Es tarde. ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa también?-Dijo Christine.-

-Claro. Mamá dormirá en la habitación de invitados y nosotras en mi cama.

-Perfecto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las Beckett estaban entrando en el apartamento de Kate.

-Mi habitación está arriba, la de invitados allí.-Señaló una puerta.-

-Bien… Yo me voy a dormir.-Dicho esto Johanna se marchó.-

-¿Nos vamos nosotras también?

-Claro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las dos de la mañana y Kate se levantó, fue hasta el armario y sacó una gabardina, unos tacones negros y ropa interior de encaje negra. Esa iba a ser la sorpresa para Rick. Kate se fue al baño a cambiarse y cuando estuvo lista cogió del cajón de la cómoda las esposas de policía. Salió de la habitación y Christine abrió los ojos.

-Parece que no es la única que también se quiere fugar.-Dicho esto se levantó, se cambió de ropa y se fue al hotel donde estaba a ver a Rhottes, que había vuelto de estar con Quayle.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate estaba en la puerta del loft de Castle, tocó la puerta dos veces y se quedó esperando hasta que la puerta empezó a abrirse.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Aquí está la conversación entre Lanie y Castle. Hay una parte, la continuación del final del anterior capítulo… Es la primera vez que escribo una escena de esas, pienso que ni siquiera se puede considerar 'M'.**

**CAPÍTULO 41**

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó Castle.-

-¿Le vas a pedir a Kate que se case contigo?-Se sentó a su lado.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Esto.-Sacó el anillo.-

-Pues… ¿dónde estaba?-Dijo nervioso.-

-En tu cazadora.

-Entonces sí, es mío.

-¿Se lo vas a pedir?

-Yo…-Cogió el anillo.-No sé, Lanie.

-¿No sabes?

-Ella no quiere ser la tercera.

-¿Oíste la conversación?-Castle asintió.-Pero a lo mejor si se lo pides…

-¿Y si me dice que no?

-Castle, son unos papeles. No porque los firméis quiere decir que la quieras más.

-Ya, pero… Hay un problema. O varios.

-¿Qué problema?

-Según ella no quiere ser la tercera, pero si nos casamos lo será. Y además, ¿y si me dice que no?

-Te ha pegado la inseguridad, ¿eh?

-No. Es solo que ahora que estamos juntos no la quiero perder.

-Y ella a ti tampoco. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto que me dijo Kate?

-Si quieres.

-Le haría muchísima ilusión casarse contigo. Uno, porque le demostrarías que la quieres, y otro porque le harían entender que no te has cansado de ella.

-¿Por qué me tendría que cansar de ella?

-Por lo mismo que te cansaste de la mujer de la CIA.

-Kate no es igual.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en mi escala personal, está la seguda.

-¿Tienes escala personal?

-Claro.

-¿Y en qué puesto estoy?

-Después de Espo, antes de Gina.

-Gracias.

-No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos.

-¿Tú de verdad te quieres casar con ella?

-Sí.

-Bien. Ve a hablar con su padre. Yo me encargaré de que te diga que sí.

-¿Y si se asusta?

-Dile que cuando se quiera casar que te lo diga. Pero que coja el anillo para saber que te importa.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Ahora, dime. ¿Fuiste con Espo a por el anillo?

-No, fui solo.

-¿Y el que tiene Espo en su cajón?

-¿Cómo lo has…

-Porque no esconde las cosas nada bien.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy bonito.

-Yo le ayudé.

-Ahora vete a casa. Descansa.

-Vale.-Se levantó pero antes de salir de la sala le dijo.-Dile que sí.

-Ya veremos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de salir de la comisaría, Castle se fue para su loft. Fue a cambiarse de ropa, se puso un pijama y se sentó en la sofá viendo la televisión esperando a Beckett.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las doce de la noche y Beckett todavía no había llegado. Se levantó para hacerse algo de comer y vio un mensaje en el frigorífico, con la letra de Alexis. La cogió y la leyó.

-'Me voy a pasar la noche con mis amigos, volveré por la mañana. No me esperes levantado.' Ni a Kate tampoco, ya no viene.-Murmuró.-

Castle, después de tomar un bocado se tumbó en el sofá y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

De repente unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron, se levantó y los golpes no paraban mientras se acercaba. Abrió la puerta y vio a Kate.

-¿Te has dormido?

-No.-Beckett le miró.-Solo descansaba los ojos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.-Kate entró.-¿Vas a dormir con tacones?

-No. Me los quitaré para… dormir.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No puedes tomar alcohol.

-Poder puedo, pero no debo.

-Un whisky.

-Vale.-Castle se fue a la cocina para poner dos whiskys. Cuando los terminó de preparar le preguntó a Beckett mientras se giraba.-¿Qué te ha dicho Gates?-Pero no había nadie.-¿Kate?-Miró a todos los lados pero no había rastro de Kate.-¿Kate, dónde estás?

De repente se dio cuenta de que la puerta del despacho y la luz estaba encendida. Se acercó poco a poco al despacho. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido quedando de espaldas a la puerta que lo une con el dormitorio.

-¿Me buscas?

Castle se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kate. Se dio la vuelta.

-Sí.-Respondió.-

Kate que estaba sentada en la cama se levantó y se acercó a Castle, a mitad de camino se quitó la gabardina.

-¿Has venido así desde tu casa?-Dijo abriendo los ojos. Kate terminó de acercarse a él y asintió con la cabeza.-¿No has tenido frío?

-No.-Empezó a quitarle la camiseta.-

-¿Está es tu idea de cuidarme?

-Sí.-Tiró la camiseta a una esquina de la habitación.-

-¿Sabes que cuando he estado algún día enfermo he tenido esta fantasía?

-¿A sí?-Beckett le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama.-

-Sí. Pero esto es mejor.

-Túmbate.-Señaló la cama.-

-¿Qué?

-Túmbate.

-Vale.-Se tumbó en la cama y ella se acercó a la gabardina buscando algo.-¿Qué haces?

-Buscar… esto.-Levantó las esposas.-

-¿Las has traído?

-Sí.-Con las esposas en la mano fue a cerrar la puerta.-

-¿No te las ha quitado Gates?-Preguntó mientras ella volvía a acercarse.-

-Castle, son mías. No me las puede pedir.-Dicho esto le esposó una mano al cabecero.-

-¿Qué haces?-Miró la mano esposada.-

-¿Tú qué crees?-Se subió encima de él.-¿Vas a ser un buen enfermo?

-El mejor.

Kate empezó a besarle, por suerte para Rick le había dejado una mano libre, la misma en la que tenía la herida, por lo que pudo acariciarla. Kate se deshizo de los pantalones de Rick, él, poco a poco fue quitándole como podía y con algo de su ayuda la poca 'ropa' que llevaba Kate. Después de unas cuantas caricias más, Castle entró en ella. Al cabo de unos minutos los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y apasionados, los gemidos acentuaban. Unos minutos después los dos llegaron al clímax. Mientras, sus respiraciones se normalizaban Kate se bajó de encima de Castle, y se tumbó a su lado.

-Si lo llego a saber dejo que me disparen antes.

-Antes no hubiese pasado esto.

-Lo sé. Por eso me alegro de haber esperado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran sobre las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Martha entró por el loft, vio dos vasos encima de la isla de la cocina y se acercó. Entonces se dio cuenta de unos ruidos, parecían gemidos, y venían de la habitación de Castle. Martha decidió no molestar y se fue a dormir.

Unos minutos más tarde los gemidos eran más sonoros así que bajó. Se puso frente a la puerta y dio dos golpes.

-¿Os importa dejarlo para mañana por la noche?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

_Unos minutos más tarde los gemidos eran más sonoros así que bajó. Se puso frente a la puerta y dio dos golpes._

_-¿Os importa dejarlo para mañana por la noche? _

Beckett y Castle que estaban haciendo el ruido pararon.

-¿Has oído eso?-Habló Beckett.-

-¿Qué?

-¡Siento interrumpir, ¿pero podéis seguir mañana o hacer menos ruido? Gracias!-Dicho esto volvió a subir a su habitación.-

-En mis fantasías también pasaba esto.-Rió.-

-¿Nos pillaba tu madre?-Preguntó ruborizada por lo que había pasado.-

-No. Era una top model y se unía. Pero esto es peor.

-Nunca me habían pillado unos padres.

-Pues ha sido la primera de la que se ha quejado de que hace mucho ruido.

-¿Qué hago mucho ruido?

-Sí.

Kate se bajó de encima de él, se tapó con una sábana y se fue hasta el baño, pero antes de entrar Castle le preguntó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ducharme, así mañana no te despierto. No vaya a ser que haga mucho ruido.-Dicho esto entró al baño.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cuando salió de la ducha Castle estaba dormido, así que decidió recoger su ropa, se puso lo que llevaba menos los tacones y la gabardina y se metió en la cama con Castle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las cinco de la mañana, Johanna se había levantado para coger un libro ya que se había despertado temprano y no podía dormirse. Decidió pasar para ver cómo estaban sus hijas. Subió por las escaleras y entró en la habitación, pero no había nadie. Johanna volvió a bajar y se sentó a esperarlas en el sofá leyendo un libro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las seis y cuarto, Beckett se levantó se piso la gabardina y despertó a Castle para despedirse.

-Rick.-Le movió.-

-¿Qué?-Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.-

-Me voy.

-¿Nos vemos está noche?

-Vale. Adiós.

-Genial. A las ocho aquí.

Beckett le dio un beso de despedida y le quitó las esposas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del loft la puerta se abrió. Era Alexis.

-¿Alexis?-Chocó con la persona que estaba en la puerta.-

-¡Kate!-Se dio la vuelta.-Qué sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo.-Miró al chico que estaba detrás de Alexis.-

-¡Ah! Este es Erick.-Señaló al chico.-

-Encantado de conocerla.-La saludó con la mano.-

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno… yo me voy. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro.

-Adiós. Encantado de concerla…

-Kate. Y lo mismo digo Erick.

Cuando desapareció por las escaleras Alexis le dijo.

-No se lo digas a mi padre.

-Vale. Pero yo no he estado aquí si alguien te pregunta.

-Hecho.

Kate salió y antes de que Alexis cerrase la puerta, Kate le preguntó.

-¿Estáis saliendo?

-Sí.

-¿Desde hace?

-Un mes.

-¿Y no se lo has contado a tu padre?

-No surgió.

-Adiós. Y cuéntaselo antes de que se entere por otros.

-Adiós. Nos vemos en la comida de chicas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beckett estaba saliendo del ascensor cuando vio a alguien sacando la llave de seguridad de su casa.

-¿Chris?-Dijo acercándose a la persona que estaba intentando sacar la llave.-

-Kate.-Se dio la vuelta.-

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Touché.

-¿Sacas la llave y entramos?

-Claro.-Sacó la llave.-

-¡Qué emoción! Llevo desde que era adolescente sin hacer esto.

-¿Te escapabas de casa?-Abrió la puerta.-

-Claro. ¿Por qué crees que era tan popular.-Entraron.-

-Christine y Katherine Beckett, ¿dónde os habéis ido?

-¿También te pillaba?

-¿Lo ves? Por esto nunca te llevaba.

-¿Perdona?

-Has hecho mucho ruido.

-¿Yo?

-¡Parad! ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-Castle.-Dijo Kate mirando al suelo.-

-Yo he ido a correr.

-¿Con tacones?

-Pues… No ha colado, ¿no?-Johanna negó con la cabeza.-Con Rhottes. ¡Qué por cierto! Es mi marido, así que no tengo que daros ninguna explicación.

Johanna las miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Iros. Sois libres.

-Gracias.-Cogió a Kate de la muñeca y se fueron para su habitación. Antes de entrar, Christine le preguntó a Kate.-¿Tú nunca te fugaste?-Kate le sonrió y pasó a la habitación.-Tendríamos que haber salido juntas.-Entró.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana un olor a bacon y huevos gritos las despertó.

-Tenemos que bajar. Huele muy bien.-Se levantó Christine.-

-¿No nos cambiamos?

-¿Por qué? Vamos antes de que se enfríe.-Salió de la habitación.-

-Ya voy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abajo estaba Johanna cocinando.

-¿Este es nuestro castigo por lo de anoche?

-Sois mayorcitas. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

-¿Bacon?-Johanna asintió.-¿Qué nos vas a pedir?

-Nada.

En ese momento Kate bajó.

-¿Bacon?

-sí y atención. No nos quiere pedir nada.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Cuando me pediste que fuese a ballet.-Dijo Kate.-

-Cuando me dijiste que me comprase aquel vestido para mi graduación.

-Era monísimo.

-Era horrible.

En ese momento el móvil de Kate sonó.

-Cógelo.

-Ya voy.-Descolgó.-¿Castle, qué quieres?

-A ti. Pero te llamo por otra cosa.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Tengo una sorpresa. ¿Vienes a mi casa?

-Dame media hora.

-Vale. Adiós.

-Adiós.-Colgó.-

-¿Te vas?-Kate asintió.-Yo tengo que ir a la doce.

-Yo iré a arreglar unos asuntos.-Las dos la miraron extrañadas.-Personales y privados.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate estaba en la puerta del loft, esperando a que Castle abriese.

-Hola.-Abrió la puerta.-

-Hola.

-Pasa.

Cuando Kate pasó se quedó mirando lo que había encima del sofá.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO 43**

_Cuando Kate pasó se quedó mirando lo que había encima del sofá._

-Castle, ¿qué es eso?-Señaló al cachorro que había encima del sofá.-

-Un perro.

-¿Eso es tu sorpresa?

-Lo primero, sí, es mi sorpresa.

-¿Lo segundo?

-No le llames eso.-Se acercó al sofá.-Tiene nombre.

-¿A sí?-Se quitó el abrigo.-

-Sí.-Contestó enfadado mientras acariciaba al cachorro.-

-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó suavemente acercándose al sofá.-

-Sherlock.

-Bien. ¿Y por qué tienes a Sherlock?

-No es mío.

-¿A no?-Castle negó con la cabeza.-¿Y de quién es?-Acarició la cabeza del cachorro.-

-Tuyo.-Kate le miró extrañada.-Es un regalo. Cuando esté de gira o no pasemos la noche juntos Sherlock hará de mí.

-Es un perro.

-Ya lo sé, pero así mientras no nos vemos te acordará de mí.

-Rick, no me hace falta un perro para acordarme de ti.

-Pero es un regalo.

-Vale. Pero tú también lo cuidas.

-Bien, yo lo pasearé todos los días, no tendrás que preocuparte.

-Se parece a ti.

-Ya.-Sonrió.-Así siempre te acordarás de mí, cuando lo mires a él.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Te estás comparando con un perro.

-Es muy mono.-Lo miró.-

-Es un perro.

-Se ve muy pequeñito.

-¿Y yo soy la rara? Castle, estás piropeando a un perro.

-¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? Me llamas Castle cuando te enfadas.

-Lo sé. Porque así sabes que solo estoy enfadada contigo.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Qué? Es un perro, no estoy celosa.

-Mamá está celosa porque no le he dicho nada bonito.-Dijo mirando al cachorro.-

-¿Papá quiere que mamá se enfade? Por qué si quiere eso lo está consiguiendo.

-Papá no quiere que te enfades.

-Pues cállate. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-¿Damos un paseo por Central Park?

-Vale. Pero a la una tengo comida de chicas.

-Llegarás a tiempo.-Dicho esto se levantó para coger la correa del perro.-

-¿Pero nos lo llevamos?-Señaló al perro.-

-Claro, vamos a buscarle novia.

-Vale. Pero a casa no la trae.

Después de prepararse salieron a dar un paseo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las once y media de la mañana. Christine estaba en la doce, sentada en la sala de descando. Del ascensor salió Rhottes y cuando la vio se acercó a ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenía comida de chicas.

-Y la tengo.

-¿Pero?

-Andrew, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He pedido el traslado a la doce.

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre se va a quedar aquí. Y Washington está muy lejos. Venir a la doce es la mejor opción.

-Si tú te vienes yo también.

-Andrew, si no quieres…

-No.-La cortó.-Sé que quieres estar aquí. Por tu madre, tu hermana. Lo entiendo.

-Gracias.

-Hay que decírselo a la capitana.

-Sí. Vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Christine y Rhottes estaban sentados enfrente de Gates.

-Bien. Agente Beckett, he pensado lo de su traslado a la doce y me gusta la idea.

-Bien.

-Mañana por la mañana empiezan. Los dos.-Les señaló.-¿Por qué usted también quiere el traslado, no?

-Claro.

-Formarán equipo con los detectives Espósito y Ryan.

-¿Y qué pasa con Kate?

-Está suspendida. Durante unos cuantos meses.

-¿Y el escritor?

-Está fuera.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando vuelva Kate?

-Tengo otros planes para ella.-Se levantó.-Vamos, les presentaré a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Claro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryan y Espósito estaban haciendo papeleo cuando Gates se acercó a la mesa de Ryan.

-Detectives, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros.

-¿Habéis pedido el traspaso?-Preguntó Espo.-

-Sí.

-Bueno, ya se conocen. Espero que no haya problemas.-Se giró hacia Christine.-Su mesa será la que ocupaba la detective Beckett.

- -Espo le mandó un whatsapp a Ryan.-'Así no se gasta dinero en otro cartel ;p'

Cuando Ryan lo leyó se puso a reír.

-En cuanto a usted,-Miró a Rhottes.-mañana por la mañana le traerán una mesa.-Dicho esto se marchó.-

-Bien.-Espo se levantó y le dio unos cuantos papeles a Rhottes.-

-¿Qué son?

-Papeleo.

-Cuando no hay casos se hace papeleo. Qué te diviertas.

-Yo me voy o llegaré tarde.

-Esta noche Lanie y yo damos una cena, ¿vendréis?

-Claro.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo Ryan cuando Christine se marchó.-

-Claro.

-¿Qué pasa con Kate?

-Le han suspendido.

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y a Castle también?-Rhottes asintió.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eran las doce y media, Castle estaba en el apartamento de Kate.

-Yo me tengo que ir.-Dejó de jugar con el perro.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

-¿Y qué hago con Sherlock? Se va a aburrir. Tú eres el divertido, yo soy la mala.

-Pues juega con él.

-Es que no tengo ganas.-Shelock se acercó a ella y se tumbó al lado de ella.-

-¿Lo ves? Te tiene cariño, ya no eres la mala.

-Vale, vete.

- -Desde la puerta dijo.-Divertiros.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu perro, Kate. Tú verás.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-No se lo digas a papá.-Se levantó.-Sherlock, a por la pelota.-El perro se levantó para buscarla y se la llevó, después empezaron a jugar.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No había pasado ni un cuarto de hora desde que Castle se fue cuando el timbre sonó.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO 44**

_No había pasado ni un cuarto de hora desde que Castle se fue cuando el timbre sonó._

Beckett paró de jugar con el perro y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

-Hola.-Saludó Lanie.-¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-¿Qué? No.-Sherlock ladró.-

-¿Y eso?-Entró.-¿Desde cuándo tienes perro?

-Lanie, es un regalo. De Rick.

-¿Te ha regalado un perro?

-Sí.

-¿Le has dicho que sí?

-¿No lo ves?-Señaló al perro.-¿Pero qué haces aquí tan pronto?

-Tenemos que hablar.-Se sentó en el sofá.-

-¿De qué?-Se sentó a su lado.-

-Castle.

-Vale, habla.

-¿Sabes lo que significa el perro?

-Sí.

-¿A sí?

-Sí. Quiere que cuando no pase la noche con él o esté de gira lo mire y me recuerde a él.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Sí. Quiere que vivas con él.

-¿Qué?

-Ha comprado el perro no solo para ti, sino para los dos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabe como pedírtelo y ha puesto la excusa del perro. Quiere que lo cuidéis los dos en la misma casa.

-¿Y por qué no me lo pide tranquilamente sin perro? Aunque ya le he cogido cariño.

-La verdad es que es muy mono. Pero a lo de antes, tiene miedo a que le digas que no.

-Esto no es de irnos a vivir juntos, ¿verdad?

-Pues… la verdad es que…

-Lanie.

-No puedo decírtelo. No me insistas.

-Lanie yo no…

-Le prometí que no te lo diría, así que no insistas. No diré nada.

-Vale.

-¿Qué?

-No insisto.

-Vale, si tanto insiste te lo diré, pero no le digas nada a Castle.

-Lanie, no te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas.

-La verdad es que Castle…-En ese momento sonó el timbre.-No abras.

-Tengo que hacerlo.-Se levantó.-Hola, ¿venís juntas?-Dejó pasar a Christine y a Alexis.-

-Nos hemos encontrado en el portal.

-Hola, Lanie.

-Hola.-Se levantó.-¿Podemos acabar la conversación?

-¿En privado?

-Claro.

-Nosotras pediremos la comida mientras.

-Genial, vamos.-Cogió a Kate de la muñeca y la llevó a la cocina.-

-¿Para ti esto es privacidad?

-Sí. Verás, lo que te quería decir era…-En ese momento Christine se acercó a ellas.-¿Y qué quieres?

-Vengo a deciros que mamá no va a venir.

-¿Por?

-Da igual. No viene, pues bien. ¿Nos dejas a solas?

-Claro.

-Lanie, ¿puedes acabar ya?

Cuando Lanie iba a hablar el timbre volvió a sonar era la comida que habían pedido.

-Imposible.

-¡Ya han traído la comida!

-¡Enseguida vamos! Kate, iré por el camino corto. Habéis tardado cuatro años en dejar atrás el orgullo y los miedos. No pierdas el tiempo, todo el mundo sabe que el chico-escritor te quiere, daría su vida por ti. Ahora solo espero que no pierdas más el tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres con no perder más el tiempo?

-Ya lo sabrás.-Dicho esto se fueron a comer al salón.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle había llamado por la mañana a Jim Beckett para quedar con él. Jim le había dicho que no tenía mucho tiempo, que había quedado a comer con otra persona, pero que se pasase por el restaurante y que allí podrían hablar.

Jim estaba en una mesa esperando a Castle. Este entró y fue hasta la mesa donde estaba Jim.

-Señor Beckett.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano.-

-Rick, hola. No me llames Sr. Beckett, me haces más mayor.-Se la estrechó.-Siéntate, tengo poco tiempo.

-Claro.-Se sentaron.-

-Vamos, no es tan fácil. Es solo una pregunta.

-Le diré la verdad, me pone muy nervioso hablar con usted.

-La pregunta.

-Bueno. Cómo usted sabe quiero mucho a su hija…-Suspiró.-Mire yo no le voy a decir eso de que la quiero mucho, prometo cuidarla y todo eso.

-¿A no?

-No. No siempre la podré proteger, es policía. Cada día es un riesgo. Pero lo que sí que le puedo prometer… es que intentaré hacerla feliz todos los días, porque si ella es feliz, eso es lo único que le puedo prometer.

- -Sonrió.-Sé que no siempre la podrás proteger, tiene un trabajo difícil y tú no siempre puedes estar siguiéndola. Pero con qué intentes hacerla feliz me conformo. Ella te quiere mucho, y sé que con que solo cada mañana te vea a su lado, aunque solo sea una vez a ella ya es feliz. Así que adelante, cásate con ella.

-Bien.

-¿Más tranquilo?

-Muchísimo más.

En ese momento una mujer se acercó a ellos.

-Siento interrumpir pero…

-Señora Beckett.-Se levantó.-No, no interrumpe, yo ya me iba.-Se fijó en los papeles que llevaba en la mano.-Me voy.

-Un placer charlar contigo.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.-

-Lo mismo digo, señor… Digo, Jim.-Le estrechó la mano.-Adiós.

Cuando Castle se fue Johanna se sentó en la silla.

-Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Yo… he traído los papales del…

-Del divorcio.

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

-¿Podríamos dejarlo para luego?

-¿Por?

-¿Me puedes hablar de las cosas que han pasado en mi ausencia?

-Claro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras, en el apartamento de Kate, las cuatro mujeres estaban hablando cuando Alexis le dijo a Kate.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

_Mientras, en el apartamento de Kate, las cuatro mujeres estaban hablando cuando Alexis le dijo a Kate._

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-Verás, quiero que Erick venga a los Hamptons, con nosotros.

-¿Erick?-Preguntó Lanie.-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-Si tú se lo pides, papá dirá que sí.

-Y si tú se lo pides también.

-¿Bromeas? Es un chico, no lo va a dejar venir.

-¿Y qué le hará cambiar de idea si se lo digo yo?

-Dirá que sí.

-¿Pero y si…

-Dile que es gay.-La interrumpió Christine.-

-¿Qué?

-Funciona. Lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Robert era gay?

-Claro, o eso creían papá y mamá.-Sonrió.-

-Christine, me lo llevé de compras.

-¿Lo ves? Te creerá, dile que es gay.

-Dormí con él.-Murmuró.-No me puedo creer que no me lo dijeses.

-Es que eras un pelín chivata.

-¿Y qué más hiciste con Robert?-Le preguntó Lanie.-

-No queréis saberlo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ya habían acabado de comer, Alexis dijo que tenía una cita. Lanie y Christine salieron a averiguar con quién era y Kate las siguió.

-No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.-Se escondió detrás de un árbol.-

-No te hemos obligado.

-Es la hija de mi novio, no quiero que me coja manía.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-Porque si el chaval quiere venir habrá que conocerle.

-Es guapo el chico.-Comentó Christine mirándolo.-

-Estás casada.

-Vamos.-Dijo saliendo junto a Christine.-

-¿Estáis locas?

Lanie y Christine se acercaban a Alexis y a Erick, que era con quién había quedado. Lanie y Christine aligeraron el paso, hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente como para chocarse con ellos.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lanie? ¿Christine?-Dijo Alexis dándose la vuelta.-

-Qué sorpresa.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Le preguntó Christine a Erick.-

-Se llama Erick.

-¿Erick, qué más?

-Nolan. Erick Nolan.-Se presentó.-

-¿Nolan? Ese apellido me suena.

-Sí, mi padre es uno de los mejores arquitectos de Nueva York.-Sonrió.-

-¿Vas enserio con Alexis?

-Yo…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve.

En ese momento, Kate se acercó a ellos.

-Ya tenéis suficiente. ¿Nos podemos ir por favor?

-Hola, Kate.

-Hola, me alegra volver a verte.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Nos hemos visto esta mañana, en la casa de Alexis.-Dijo Erick.-

-¿A sí?

-Sí, nos vamos.-Les dijo Beckett.-

-Bien, pero que sepas que tengo acceso a objetos afilados.

-Yo soy policía. Tengo pistola.

-Nos vamos. Lo siento, Erick.-Se acercó a él.-Me caes bien.-Empezó en voz baja.-

-Gracias.

-Le rompes el corazón y te mato.-Le dijo al oído.-¡Nos vamos! Adiós, Alexis.

-Adiós.

-¿Erick?

-Adiós.-Dijo nervioso.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alexis había vuelto después de su cita con Erick, y encontró a su padre y a su abuela hablando en la isla de la cocina.

-¿De qué habláis?-Se acercó a ellos.-

-Esta noche necesito el loft. Vacío.

-¿Por?

-No me lo quiere decir. Pregúntale tú, a ver su te dice algo.-

-¿Por qué quieres…

-¿Os importaría que le pidiese a Kate que se casase conmigo?-La interrumpió.-

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Cómo?_

-¿Os importaría qué…

-Te hemos oído.

-¿Entonces?-Sonrió.-

-Eres mayorcito, Richard. Tú sabrás que es lo que quieres. Es tu vida.

En ese momento miraron a Alexis los dos.

-Yo… papá me da igual. Con qué te haga feliz me confrimo.-Sonrió.-

-Genial, gracias. ¿Pero es un sí o un no?

-Es un sí.

-A veces puedes ser un poco tonto, Richard.

-Estoy aquí, madre.

-Por eso lo digo. Me voy, tengo una cita.-Dicho esto se fue hacia la puerta.-

-¿Con quién? Si se puede saber.

-Harry Green.

-¿Del bufete 'Green y Griffiths'?

-El mismo.

-¿Le tenemos que llamar tío Harry?

-No. Me voy.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-¿Dónde irás tú?

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Con?

-Erick Nolan.

-¿El hijo de Matthew Nolan?

-Eso me ha dicho. ¿Y te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro.

-Por favor. Kate me ha dicho que podía. Además, así no os molestaré tanto.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Qué ese chico si te moleste.

-Estaremos cada uno en su habitación antes de media noche.

-Vale. A cambio quiero el nombre de todos sus familiares, amigos…

-Vale.

-Pasa algo a partir de media noche en los Hamptons… y le mato.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Alexis se fue hasta las escaleras para subir a su cuarto y llamar a Erick, pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras le apareció la idea de jugar con su padre.-¿Eso quiere decir que antes de media noche puede pasar algo?

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.-Murmuró.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La tarde se pasó rapidísimo: Martha seguía con su cita, Alexis se fue con Erick, Ryan y Espo estaban en un nuevo caso, Kate se fue de compras con Laniy y Christine, Rhottes se quedó en casa de Kate jugando con Sherlock. Y Castle estuvo organizando una sorpresa para Beckett.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Llegó la hora de la cena y Castle lo tenía todo preparado. Había apagado todas las luces, así cuando Kate entrase no vería todo lo que había hecho y se sorprendería aún más. Castle dejó la puerta de la entrada entronada, y se escondió detrás de la isla de la cocina.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate estaba nerviosa y cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta del loft más lo estaba. Kate fue a tocar pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y no había luz dentro. Fue a sacer su pistola, pero se dio cuenta de que la tenía Gates. Kate entró poco a poco.

-¿Castle?-Entró.-Si es una broma y me vas a dar un susto no tiene gracia.-Se oyó un pequeño ruido que venía de la isla de la cocina, se acercó hasta allí.-Castle, si quieres jugar al escondite dímelo.-No hubo respuesta.-

Beckett se acercaba lo más sigilosa posible. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y vio algo que se movía. En ese momento Castle decidió salir porque vio como se movía hacia él. Se levantó y dijo a la vez que daba dos palmadas para que se encendiese la luz.

-Sorpresa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En ese momento, un poco antes de que las luces se encendiesen Beckett vio como lo que había en el suelo de la cocina se levantaba y en cuanto escuchó su voz no paró en pensar que podía ser Castle, así que lanzó un puñetazo. Después de que las luces se empezasen a encender, Kate vio que era Castle.

-¿Castle?

-¿Sorpresa?-Se tocó el labio partido.-

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Enserio?-Dijo enfadada.-

Castle se levantó del suelo y le señaló el salón. Beckett dirigió su mirada hasta allí y lo vio. El salón estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y la mesa también, no se había dado cuenta al entrar de unas pequeñas velas que hacían un camino hasta la mesa.

- -Nada más verlo su insistió fue abrir la boca, estaba impresionante. Al principio no le salían las palabras, y Castle empezó a preocuparse de que no le gustara.-Esto es…-No podía decidir que palabra lo definiría mejor.-

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Castle nervioso.-Si no te gusta lo entenderé, puedo ser un poco…

-Me encanta.-Le interrumpió.-Es… no consigo la palabra para definirlo.

-Me alegro. No sabía cómo sorprenderte.

-Pues lo has hecho.-Murmuró sin apartar la vista del salón.-

-Si quieres nos podemos pasar toda la noche mirando el salón. Pero la comida se enfriaría.

-Claro.-Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.-Lo siento.-Sonrió-Por lo de la entrada.-Le miró el labio.-

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez, dejaré la luz encendida. Siéntate, yo voy a ponerme algo en el labio.

-Claro.-Dicho esto Castle se fue hacia el frigorífico, para ponerse hielo.-

Castle se acercó a la mesa con una bolsa de hielo en el labio para que no se le hinchara. Se sentó sin saber cómo sacar el tema.

-¿Vas a hablar? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Pues verás, yo…-Suspiró.-Estás muy guapa.

-Castle, al grano.

-Pues yo te quería…-En ese momento el móvil de Kate sonó.-

-Es mi madre. ¿Te importa si lo cojo?

-Claro que no. Lo mío puede esperar.-Cuando Beckett se giró para coger el móvil, Castle se pegó una bofetada.-Cobarde.-Murmuró.-

-¿Decías algo?-Se giró.-

-Nada. ¿Qué quería?

-Era un mensaje. Lo veré luego, ¿qué me querías decir?

- -Castle pensó.-'S valiente, vamos.'-Después dijo.-Pues yo te quería decir…-En ese momento le vino otro pensamiento.-'Eres un miedica, no se lo digas. O peor, ¿y si sale corriendo?'

-¿Castle, estás bien?

-Yo…

-¿Sí?

- -En ese momento le vino Lanie a la cabeza.-'Castle, eres un miedica. Ella sabe que le quieres. Díselo.'-Castle solo podía pensar.-'Qué diga que sí, por dios que diga que sí.'

-Castle.

-Mira, no me interrumpas, ¿vale? Porque es mejor que lo diga todo de una vez.

-Vale. Habla.-Dijo echándose atrás en su silla.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO 47**

-Verás, nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años. Y te tengo que decir que has tardado bastante en darte cuenta de que estoy delante de ti, y que podíamos ser algo más. Eres una de las personas más notable, enloquecedora, desafiante y frustante persona que he conocido. Aparte de mi madre, claro.

-Gracias… creo.

-Y también tengo que decirte que me encanta la sonrisa que pones cuando te doy un café. Por no hablar de lo mona que te pones cuando te dicen un cumplido.-Suspiró.-Sé que he cometido muchos errores en el pasado. Sé que a veces puedo parecer un crío. Pero si eso te hace feliz lo puedo hacer más veces.

-Eso último no lo he entendido.

-Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Todo el mundo me dice que cuando estás conmigo estás feliz, y me gustaría que fuese cada día.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, oí una conversación que quizás no debería haber oído. Y desde entonces he estado pensando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no quieres ser la tercera.

-Castle…

-No, escúchame.-Sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y lo puso encima de la mesa.-No voy a aceptar un no, he esperado cuatro años para este momento. He hablado con Weldon, y lo puede hacer. Tú solo tienes que decir dónde y cuándo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esta es mi idea: nos podemos casar, pero sin luego hacerlo legal. Así nos casamos, pero no serás la tercera. ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Yo… ¿harías eso por mí?

-Sí. He estado pensando todo este tiempo, y es la única solución que se me ha ocurrido. Así que…-Se arrodilló.-Te he dicho que no aceptaría un no, pero creo que también debería preguntártelo. Así que… ¿Katherine Houghton Beckett, te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí.-Contestó enseguida.-

-¿Qué?

-¿Te hubiese gustado que te dijese que no?

-No, es solo… da igual. ¡Me has dicho que sí!

-Lo sé.-Sonrió mientras le empezaban a caer las lágrimas.-

-¿Kate, estás llorando?-Sonrió.-

-No, es solo… Sí, vale. Estoy llorando.

-No es malo que lo hagas. ¿Quieres un abrazo?-Kate asintió y se acercó más a ella para abrazarla.-

-¿Me puedes dar el anillo?

-Claro.-Se separó y se lo colocó.-¿Te gusta?-Kate asintió.-¿Quieres otro abrazo?-Volvió a asentir. Y se acercó para abrazarle.-Si lo llego a saber no te lo pido.

-Vámonos a los Hamptons.

-¿Qué?-Se separó.-

-Me has dicho que dónde y cuándo yo quiera. Vámonos a los Hamptons, esta noche.

-Pero es poco tiempo, tengo que llamar a invitados, arreglar todo…

-No. Solo Weldon, Alexis, Erick, tú y yo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.-Sonrió.-

-Dame veinte minutos y salimos a por Alexis.

-¿Y después a los Hamptons?

-Sí.-Se levantó y sacó su teléfono.-

-Rick, yo voy a cambiarme a mi casa y a prepararme una maleta, ¿vale?

-Bien. Así tendré más tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

-¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?-Se acercó a él.-

-Claro.

- -Se acercó a su oído.-Las bodas en la playa quedan mal si vamos muy arreglados.

-Lo sé.

-Ponte traje si quiera, pero…

-¿Pero?-Se separó un poco y ella le miró intentando que le entendiera con la mirada.-Vale, tranquila. Pero brillaremos en la oscuridad.

-Weldon me da igual. Alexis y Erick también. Solo te pido eso, ¿lo harás?

-Lo haré. Ahora vete, tengo que llamar a Weldon y a Alexis y a su… amiguito.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando Kate se fue, Castle se puso a prepararlo todo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estaban los demás en la casa de Lanie. Ella y Espo los habían invitado a cenar. Estaban sentados en el sofá esperando a Castle y Beckett.

-¿No están tardando mucho?-Dijo Jenny.-

-¿Qué hora le dijiste a Castle?-Preguntó Lanie a Espo.-

-¿Yo? Creí que tú se lo dirías a Beckett.

-¿Qué? No, tú se lo tenías que decir a Castle.

-Os habéis olvidado de ellos.-Sonrió Rhottes.-

-Yo no, ha sido Espo.

-No es mi culpa. Estaba muy centrado en el caso, se me olvidó.

-Claro.

-Es verdad.

-¡Eh, parecéis críos!

-Eso, los podemos llamar y que vengan.

-Kate cenaba hoy con Castle, así que… no les molestemos.

-¿Votos a favor?-Dijo Ryan.-

-Yo.-Levantaron la mano Espo, Jenny, Christine y Rhottes.-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tú también Jenny?

-Se lo estarán pasando bien. Es mejor no molestar.

-Decidido. Vamos a cenar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de cenar habían decidido ir a tomar unas copar a 'La Guarida'. Estaban sentado en una mesa cuando el móvil de Lanie vibró.

-Es Beckett.

-¿Se habrá enterado?

-No ha hablado con nadie. Espo, no sabe nada.

-Uff, es verdad.

-Cógelo.

-Es un mensaje.-Lo abrió y vio que era un video.-Es un video.

-Irá para Castle. A lo mejor se ha equivocado.-

-Ábrelo.-Dijo Ryan acercándose a la mesa.-

Lanie puso el móvil en medio de la mesa y todos se acercaron a él.

-¿Preparados?

-Solo espero que no me tenga que arrepentir de esto luego.

-Ábrelo.

Lanie se acercó y accionó el video. Todos estaban en silencio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO 48**

-Video-

_-¿Ya?-_Dijo Beckett poniendo el móvil encima de algo para que los enfocase.-

-_Sí, creo que sí._

Castle estaba sentado en una silla, enfrente del móvil. Beckett se acercó y se sentó encima de él mirando a la cámara.

-_Veréis..._

_-Siento interrumpirte, pero quiero aclarar un par de cosas._

_-Castle, hemos hecho un pacto.-Se giró.-_

_-Solo dos cosas._

_-Adelante._

_-Primero, esto no es un video porno. Segundo, que conste que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad._

_-¿Ya?-_Castle asintió.-_Pues al grano.-_Volvió a girarse.-_Primero, veo este video por internet… y os mato. A ti Lanie y a los demás. Segundo, este video es para deciros que Castle y yo nos vamos de viaje hasta que acaba mi suspensión. Aunque todavía no sé a dónde vamos a ir._

-_Es una sorpresa._

-_Castle, nuestro trato_.

-_Mira a la cámara, cállate y sonríe.-_Murmuró.-

_-No intentéis localizarnos, ni llamarnos, ni mandarnos mensajes, nada. Nos vamos a ir y ya está. Queremos desaparecer… por un tiempo. Y queremos que lo entendáis._

_-Yo quería despedirme de vosotros, pero…_

_-Castle. Ya._

_-Adiós, chicos. Os echaré de menos._

_-Adiós_.-Dicho esto se acercó a la cámara y después se acabó el video.-

Después de unos segundos de silencio hablaron.

-Vaya.

-Sí.

-Cuatro meses.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Ni siquiera han venido a despedirse.

-Qué familia. Mi madre se va a la India y mi hermana se fuga con un escritor.

-Te queda Jim

-Es el único normal.

- -Espo se acercó al oído de Andrew que estaba sentado a su lado.-¿Tú también te has fijado?

-¿El anillo?-Espo asintió.-Si ellas no sacan el tema, cállate.

-Bueno. ¿Damos las demás noticias?

-Sí, será lo mejor.

-Espo y yo nos casamos.

-Enhorabuena.

-Jenny está embarazada.

-Eso es genial.

-Enhorabuena.

-¿De cuánto?

-Queríamos estar muy seguros.

-Cuatro meses.

-Te lo dije.-Susurró Rhottes a Espo.-

-Creía que Ryan me lo contaba todo.-

-Bueno. Tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan para contárselo.

-Vamos a brindar.

-Sí.

-Me parece genial.

Cuando todos estaban con las copas levantadas, Ryan habló.

-Por las buenas noticias.

-Y por las que vendrán.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de unas cuantas horas más decidieron irse cada uno a su casa. Espo y Lanie se fueron juntos. A Lanie le daba igual lo que había dicho Beckett de que no la llamase.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-Dijo Espo.-

-¿Qué? No.

-Podrías mentir por lo menos.

-Ya.-Sacó su móvil.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Llamar a Kate.

-¿Qué? No. Te va a matar-

-Pues que lo haga.-Marcó su número.-Hace un año me hizo lo mismo. Pero amigo, no, no otra vez.

-Estás llamando a Kate Beckett. Si quieres dejar un mensaje déjalo, pero no te voy a llamar.

-¡Katherine Beckett! ¡No! ¡¿Me has oído bien?! ¡No! ¡Una vez vale, pero dos no!

-Lanie, tranquila. No grites.

-¡Estoy tranquila! ¡Y tampoco estoy gritando!

-Vale.

-¿Vale qué Javier Espósito?

-Nada.

-Eso me parecía. Y tú no pienses que te vas a librar, Kate. O me llamas o mato a Espo.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Tú eliges, Kate. Solo espero que estés bien.

-¡Y yo también!

-Kate, llámame. Cada semana. O envíame una foto para que sepa que sigues viva. Te quiero. Adiós.

-No va a llamar.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La boda. El bebé de Ryan. Van a flipar cuando vuelvan.

-No haberse ido. Ahora, hasta dentro de cuatro meses no quiero volver a hablar de ellos.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Espo se levantó a mitad de la noche, se acercó a la cocina con el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO 49**

_Espo se levantó a mitad de la noche, se acercó a la cocina con el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono._

-Estás llamando a Richard Castle, deja tu mensaje y ya veré si te llamo. Si eres del trabajo ni te molestes. Recuerda, el mensaje después del ruidito. Adiós.

-Castle, devuélveme la llamada en cuanto puedas. Sé que queréis espacio, que no os llamáramos. Pero Kate es como mi hermana. Como no me llames os pongo en busca y captura… Y luego te mato.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_6 MESES DESPUÉS…_

-¿Por qué he aceptado?-Dijo Kate desabrochándose el cinturón.-

-Porque me quieres. Y porque en el fondo sabes que es un día importante para tu mejor amiga.-Se desabrochó su cinturón.-

-Bueno, eso de quererte… Te dejé bien claro que no hablases con nadie.

-Y es lo que he hecho.

-Los mensajes cuentan, Castle.

-Lo hice por tu bien. Sino no nos habríamos enterado de que Ryan y Jenny han tenido una hija.

-Le enviamos flores.

-Seguirán enfadados.-Se bajaron del coche.-

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Kate, dijimos cuatro meses, han pasado seis. Estarán enfadados.

-Espo no.-Se acercó a él.-¿Han traído el regalo?

-Sí. Es ese.-Señaló un todoterreno.-Lo bueno es que si tienen un hijo no lo tienen que cambiar.

-Verdad.-Murmuró mirando en sus bolsillos.-

-Toma.-Sacó lo que ella buscaba.-Menos mal que se me olvidaron las llaves.

-Gracias.-Estaban a punto de entrar cuando Kate lo cogió del brazo.-¿Aún queda tiempo?

-No, se acabó cuando subiste al avión.-Intentó volver a entrar pero Kate no le soltaba.-

-¿Se nota?

- -Se volvió a ella y le miró de arriba abajo.- No, ahora vamos.

-Se van a dar cuenta.

-Van a estar mirando a Lanie y a Espo, es su fiesta. Kate, nadie se va a dar cuenta. Hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Kate, se van a dar cuenta en cuanto volvamos. Porque será muy difícil esconderlo.

-Vale. Vamos a entrar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de dejar los abrigos en la entrada entraron en la sala. Estaba llena de gente: familiares, policías…

-Dios… Hay mucha gente.-Intentó irse pero Castle la detuvo.-Déjame.

-No. Enfréntate a ellos. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que hemos entrado. Vamos a pedir algo de beber.

-Para ti va a pasar rápido la noche. Tú puedes beber.-Se acercaron a la barra.-

-No, yo conduzco. Así que beberé lo justo.-Llamó a un camarero.-Un whisky, va a ser una larga noche y…-Se giró a Kate.-

-Licor de manzana, sin alcohol. Gracias.

-Me asombra tú nuevo gusto por las manzanas.-Dijo mientras esperaban sus copas.-

-A mí también.

Estaban unos minutos en la barra, bebiendo y hablando cuando Castle se dio cuenta de que Ryan y Jenny entraban y les habían visto.

-Ryan y Jenny.-Se volvió para la barra.-

-¿Dónde?-Se volvió también.-

-Entrada.

-No podemos huir.

- -Castle miró para atrás.-Vienen.

-¿Qué? Me voy.-Intentó huir, pero Castle la detuvo.-

-Si yo caigo, tú conmigo.

Cuando Ryan y Jenny se acercaron ellos seguían mirando hacia la barra.

-¿Castle? ¿Beckett?

-Ryan.-Sonrió dándose la vuelta.-

-Qué alegría veros.-Se giró también.-

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo enfadado.-

-Gracias por las flores.

-De nada.-Dijeron los dos a la vez mirando al suelo.-

-Estáis muy morenos.

-Pues no hemos salido de la habitación.-Murmuró. Beckett le dio un codazo.-Durante los tres primeros meses.-Le dio otro codazo.-No sé cómo arreglarlo, ayúdame.

-Cállate.

-¿Cómo está…

-Emma.

-¿Cómo está Emma?

-Bien. Está con Javi, voy a buscarla.-Se marchó Ryan.-

-Siento mucho no haber estado aquí. Los dos.-Señaló a Castle.-

-No pasa nada.

-¿Por qué Emma?

-Por 'Friends'.

- -Al oír eso Castle escupió el trago que se había tomado.-Lo siento. Pero… ¿Lo propuso Ryan o tú?

-Kevin.

En ese momento, Castle que había intentado no reírse, no aguantó más.

-Lo siento, yo… Voy a ver cómo está… voy a dar una vuelta.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal Rick?

-Bien. Muy bien.-Sonrió.-Sabe cuando necesito espacio y cuando lo quiero cerca.

-¿Cuándo vais a volver?

-Dentro de un par de meses.

-¿Un par?

-Antes de…-Inconscientemente colocó una mano en su vientre.-

-¡Ah! Es muy buena noticia.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó sin darse cuenta de donde tenía la mano.-

-Qué volváis dentro de poco.-Sonrió.-Aunque también…-Señaló con la mirada la mano.-

-Yo…-Se quitó la mano.-Es un secreto.

-Bien. No se lo diré a nadie.

En ese momento se acercó Ryan.

-Kate, esta es Emma.-Dijo mirando al bebé que llevaba en brazos.-

-Se parece a Jenny.-Le sonrió.-

-Ya.

-¿Quieres cogerla?

-¿No te molesta?

-No.

-Toma.-Se acercó a ella.-Con cuidado.-Se la dio a Beckett.-

-Sé cómo se cogen a los niños, Ross.

-¿Ross?

-Mira, por ahí viene Castle.

Castle se acercaba por detrás y no veía a Beckett. Se acercó a ellos y cuando se puso al lado de Beckett la vio con Emma.

-Kate, no me he ido tanto tiempo.-Le dijo en voz baja.-

-Castle, esta es Emma.-Dijo Ryan.-

-Se parece a Jenny.

-¿Por qué no la coges?

-Claro.

-Se os ve bien con un bebé.-Sonrió, Castle y Beckett miraron al suelo sin saber que hacer.-

-Kevin, ¿por qué no vas a por una copa?

-Vale.-Dijo confundido.-

Ese momento Jenny vio como Espo y Lanie se acercaban.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**PD: Esta es la primera parte del epílogo, el próxima será el último capítulo.**


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO 50**

_Ese momento Jenny vio como Espo y Lanie se acercaban._

-Es momento de irnos, Emma.-Dijo cogiéndola de los brazos de Castle.-

-¿Por?

-Viene a hablar con vosotros.-Dicho esto se marchó.-

-¿Quién viene?-Se dio la vuelta.-Mierda.-Volvió a girarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lanie.

En ese momento, Espósito y Lanie ya habían llegado.

-Beckett, Castle, estáis muy morenos.

-Espo.-Se dio la vuelta.-Qué alegría volver a verte.-Le abrazó.-

-Os hemos echado mucho de menos.

-Nosotros también.-Dijo Beckett.-Lanie.

-Katherine.

-Lanie, me alegro de verte. Estás muy guapa.

-Esto no va contigo, chico-escritor.-Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Beckett.-

-Castle, ¿has visto las estatuas del jardín?-Le dijo Espo.-

-No. ¿Vamos?

-Sí.

Cuando desaparecieron, Lanie y Kate se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Ryan que creía que Jenny seguía allí se acercó.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Sabéis dónde están Jenny y Emma?-Ninguna le contestaba, seguían mirándose.-¿No? Gracias.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-¿Vas a hablar?

-No.

-Bueno. Enhorabuena. Por la boda.

-Gracias.

-¿Me vas a seguir torturando?

-¿Os vais a volver a ir?-Kate asintió.-Entonces sí.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te pido perdón por esto seis meses? ¿Qué te diga que fue un error irme con Rick?

-Sí. Kate, una llamada o una foto. ¿Tanto pedía?

-No, pero era lo que yo quería. Y nunca te voy a poder pedir perdón por irme, porque sino mentiría. Porque han sido los mejores meses de mi vida.-Sonrió.-

-Me alegro.

- -Kate sacó una carta que le había escrito.-Léela.

-¿Es mi regalo de bodas?

-No, es mi regalo por estos últimos seis meses.

-Una carta.

-Léela, cuando Castle y yo nos hayamos ido, o ahora. Tú sola o con alguien. Me da igual. Pero léela.

-Qué bien hablas, por lo menos Castle sirve para algo.-Dijo mientras le caían unas lágrimas.-Lo siento, debería haber intentado localizarte.-La abrazó.-

-Yo también.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La fiesta estaba empezando, después de una cena que habían tenido. Pero Castle y Beckett decidieron no quedarse. Castle se acercó a Espo, mientras que Beckett fue a recoger los abrigos.

-¿Ya os vais?

-Sí, Kate está cansada. Y mañana tenemos el vuelo temprano.

-Vale.

-¿Salís a por el regalo? Porque aquí no puedo meterlo.

-Claro.-Sonrió.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estaban saliendo del local. Ryan y Jenny también, para despedirse de ellos.

-Bueno… ¿Y mi regalo?

-Ahí.-Señaló un coche.-

-¿Un coche?

-Así cuando tengáis pequeños Espos y Lanies no lo tenéis que cambiar.

-Toma.-Le dio las llaves.-

-¿Lo probamos?

-No. Nosotros nos vamos.

-Sí, es tarde.

-La fiesta acaba de empezar.

-Déjalos.

-Es una despedida.

-O como dice Castle, un hasta pronto.-Sonrió.-

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?-Empujó a Castle.-Te echaré de menos.-Le abrazó.-

-Volveremos.

-Nosotros también, Castle.-Dijo Espo.-

-Sí, echaremos de menos tus teorías.

-Yo también os echo de menos a vosotros.

-¿Un abrazo?

-Abrazo de colegas.-Dijo Espo abriendo los brazos.-

-Claro.-Dicho esto los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.-

-Le haces algo a Beckett que no le guste y te mato.-Le dijo en voz baja.-

-Son peor que nosotras.-Dijo Beckett acercándose a Jenny.-

-Sí.

-Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero gracias por todo.-Se acercó y se abrazaron.-

-Serás una gran madre.

-Gracias. Tú ya lo eres.-En ese momento Lanie se juntó a ellas.-¿Qué haces?

-¿Ellos se pueden abrazar y nosotras no?

Cuando se separaron, Rick y Kate se cambiaron de lugar.

-Te voy a echar de menos, chico-escritor.-Le abrazó.-

-Yo también. Y te demostraré que soy hombre, hombre-escritor.

-Cuídala, ¿vale?

-Los cuidaré. Pero no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

-Tú cuida…

Es ese momento se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Castle y en que había hablado en plural. Castle se separó y le guiñó un ojo. Después se acercó a Jenny.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Rick. ¿Quién me ayudará a elegir el regalo de cumpleaños de Kevin?-Sonrió.-

-Tú sola puedes.-La abrazó.-

-Cuídalos, ¿vale?

-Lo haré. Y en cuanto volvamos todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Todo no, vas a ser padre y tío. Las cosas cambian.

-¿Las cosas?-Se apartó.-Jen, nosotros cambiamos.-Sonrió.-

-Pues no cambies, me gusta este Rick.

-Igual maduro.

-No lo hagas.

Mientras, Beckett se despedía de los chicos.

-Echamos de menos que nos mandes.

-Y tus gritos.

-Volveré.

-Ya nada es igual.

-Con Rhottes y tu hermana estamos a gusto…

-Pero Castle y tú sois diferentes.

-Echamos de menos meternos con vosotros.

-Yo también os echo de menos. Pero nunca volveremos a ser el equipo de antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo volveré, Gates tiene otros planes para mí. Castle no volverá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo que tiene Gates para mí es… diferente. Pero os prometo que os seguiré gritando.-Sonrió.-

-¿Un abrazo?

-Uno.-Dicho esto se abrazaron.-

-Si Castle no te cuida bien me llamas y lo mato.

-Y a mí también.

-Gracias. Perno nos cuida muy bien.-Se separaron.-

-¿Un abrazo colectivo? Como última despedida.-Dijo Ryan empezando a llorar.-

-Venga.-Dicho esto todos se abrazaron.-

Después de unos minutos se separaron.

-Adiós.

-Hasta pronto.-Sonrió Jenny.

-Hasta pronto.

Cuando el coche de Castle desapareció, Espo y Ryan se pusieron a llorar.

-Blandengues.

-¿Y tú?

-Es mi amiga.

-Vamos a entrar, nos echarán de menos.-Dicho esto Ryan y Jenny se fueron para dentro.-

-Kate me ha dado una carta.

-Será para ti sola. Léela, te espero dentro.-Dicho esto se fue.-

-¿Qué me habrá escrito?-Sacó la carta.-

-_Querida, Lanie… Siempre me ha hecho gracia esto. Bueno, lo primero es pedirte perdón, por todo. Desaparezco, me pegan un tiro… Pero tú siempre estás allí, cubriéndome la espalda, igual que Rick. Creo que por una parte esto te va a hacer feliz, pero por otra me vas a querer matar. ¿Preparada? Me he caso con Castle._

-¿Pero cómo ha podido?

-_Tú me dijiste que me dejara llevar… Y lo hice._

-Ahora la culpa es mía.

-No es legal, no quería ser la tercera, pero sí una boda. Con eso me sobra. Oficialmente llevo seis meses siendo Katherine Rodgers. Pero prefiero que me sigáis llamando Beckett. Eres la octava persona que lo sabe. Así que espero que estés alegre.

-Estoy saltando de alegría. Debería ser la primera.

-Pero no es lo único que también te tengo que confesar. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando dijiste que querías pequeños Castle? Pues enhorabuena, ya tienes uno en camino. Espero que estés alegre. Y también espero que sepas que te quiero. Tampoco intentes matar a Castle cuando volvamos. Y tranquila, me verán con la barriga. Volvemos en tres meses. Te quiero, XO Kate.

-Voy a ser tía. Esto tengo que contarlo.-Dicho esto entró en la fiesta y se lo contó a Espo, Ryan y Jenny.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle y Beckett estaban entrando por el loft.

-Cuanto tiempo.-Dijo Castle entrando.-

-Gracias.-Cerró la puerta.

-¿Por?

-Por todo, pero sobretodo por estos últimos seis meses.-Sonrió.-

-Siempre.-Dicho esto se abrazaron y Kate empezó a llorar.-¿Estás llorando?

-Son las hormonas.

-¿Las hormonas? ¿No será que una pequeña Beckett te estará sacando los sentimientos?

-No.-Se separó.-Y hoy duermes en el sofá.

-Vale.-Sonrió mientras veía que ella iba al dormitorio.-

-Y baja, quiero manzanas.-Entró en la habitación, pero volvió a salir.-Y sube también cerezas por favor.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Dicho esto fue hacia la puerta.-

-Castle…

-Te he pedido perdón, no hace falta que me llames Castle para que sepa que estás enfadada conmigo.

-Por eso no te he llamado Castle.

-¿A no?

-No.-Se mordió el labio.-Te quiero.-Sonrió.-

-Yo también.-Empezó a salir pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.-¡Pero yo más!

Cuando lo dijo Kate solo pudo reírse.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Castle no me pertenece.**


End file.
